Snow Legend's : Walaen Ciel
by Ruise Vein Cort
Summary: Chapter 13 : How Are You?. "Jadi kau pemilik penginapan ini? Aku ma— "Huah! Dua Gyenel yang tadi!" "RUKIA?". Bonus Chapter : Eror Story nan Gaje.
1. Phase 1: Live in Elfania

"Harphe colgen bansh cest oz akata."

Masih terngiang jelas kata-kata yang menggunakan bahasa yang tak kuketahui itu.

Yoruichi selalu menceritakan kisah yang diawali oleh kalimat itu. Sebuah cerita mengenai kerajaan dari dunia manusia yang terkenal sebagai mahluk yang egois dan memikirkan diri sendiri. Itu hal yang tertanam dalam diriku. Diri yang tak mengetahui dunia di luar Elfania, negeri para elf dan juga asal usul diri sendiri.

***

"Leird Hitsugaya, tuan Corard memanggil anda," ucap seorang gadis dari ras Bufly. Tubuhnya hanya berkisar sebesar kepalan tangan dengan sayap dan sengat yang mirip kupu-kupu. Aku mengangguk pelan Orihime, nama gadis ras Bufly itu.

Kakiku membawaku menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai teratas di gedung pemerintahan ini. Lantai teratas tempat Corard berada. Pemimpin tertinggi di Elfania ini.

"Corard... Leird Hitsugaya sudah tiba," pekik sang penjaga pintu saat menyadari kedatanganku. Samar terdengar jawaban dari dalam sana, agak ragu bahwa itu merupakan suara dari Corard.

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Kulangkahkan kaki satu demi satu ke dalam ruangan bergaya kuno tersebut. Berbagai macam ukiran berbentuk tulisan yang amat kuno dan hanya diketahui segelintir orang. Menurut legenda tiap huruf dari kata yang ada memiliki arti sendiri, tapi aku tak tahu apa. Sebanyak apapun aku membaca, tak ada satupun penjelasan mengenai tulisan ini.

"Selamat datang, Hitsugaya," sapa seseorang yang duduk di meja yang berada tepat di tengah ruangan. Aku membungkuk pelan. Menyadari bahwa seseorang itu adalah Kisuke Urahara, Corard negeri ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya mengulur waktu. Aku tak tahu apa. Tapi setiap kali ia menanyakan keadaanku, itu berarti ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan.

Entah misi pengecekan maupun lembaran tugas yang belum diselesaikannya dan tanpa rasa bersalah ia memintaku untuk membantunya menyelesaikan lembar laporan tersebut. Aku memanglah Leird, namun tugasku bukanlah untuk mengerjakan berupa lembaran laporan, tapi misi di luar.

"Corard, apa kita bisa langsung pada pokok utama?" tanyaku penuh hormat. Aku tak ingin memperlambat waktu, karena masih banyak tugas pengecekan yang harus kulakukan.

Corard atau akan kupanggil Urahara untuk berikutnya membenarkan topi bergaris hijau dan putih di kepalanya. Seulas senyum muncul, namun tertutup oleh kipas yang selalu ada dalam genggamannya.

"Baiklah, kita langsung pada permasalahan," terdengar nada serius. Bukan lembar laporan, hal itu dapat kuyakini.

"Hai'," aku membungkuk hormat. Menunggu perintah yang akan segera Urahara katakan.

"Hitsugaya, aku menginginkanmu pergi menuju Siance. Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi," Urahara berucap pelan. Aku tertegun mendengar perintah tersebut.

Siance, reruntuhan kuno yang menyimpan banyak mistery. Mistery akan Sefra yang tak kuketahui. Di negeri yang terisolasi ini banyak istilah yang tak diketahui artinya. Hanya para tetua dan mereka yang berumur lebih dari seribu tahun yang tahu akan arti dari semua istilah itu. Urahara tahu, walau terlihat muda beliau sudah mencapai usia seribu tiga ratus tahun, usia tertua kedua setelah tuan Yamamoto yang sudah mencapai tiga ribu tahun.

"Si...Siance? Tapi Corard, tempat itu."

"Tempat yang terlarang? Ya, tapi kau kuperbolehkan."

"Terimakasih, Corard."

"Ya, detail dan waktu akan dikirim minggu depan oleh Orihime. Kau pilihlah siapa yang akan menemanimu," ucap Urahara sebelum aku keluar ruangan.

Siance... seulas senyum terlihat di wajahku yang selalu terlihat suram. Tempat itu, tempat yang selalu ingin kudatangi. Aku penasaran dengan semua yang tersimpan di dalam reruntuhan yang tertutup dan hanya dapat dimasuki oleh Urahara sendiri. Kupikir datang ke tempat itu hanyalah mimpi belaka, tapi ternyata tidak. Mimpi itu akan terwujud, aku akan tahu rahasia yang tersembunyi. Rasa penasaran terus ada dalam diri ini. Penasaran akan sejarah dan mistery dunia yang kutinggali ini, Elfania. Tapi… siapa yang akan ku ajak untuk ke Siance?

* End of Hitsu POV *

Urahara membaca ulang sebuah dokumen usang di hadapannya begitu Hitsugaya keluar.  
Sebuah dokumen yang cukup tua, lebih tua daripada usianya sendiri.

"Dokumen ini... kuharap isi dari ini semua bukanlah kenyataan."

Urahara melepas topinya. Melangkah ke sisi jendela yang terbuka lebar. Menampakkan pemandangan kota Elfania bagian Utara dan sedikit pemandangan sebuah reruntuhan kuno di balik rimbunan hijau pepohonan, Siance.

Samar ia melihat cahaya berwarna kebiruan seperti membentuk sayap. Sayap yang muncul sejak enam belas tahun yang lalu, tepat pada hari di mana ia dan seseorang membawa masuk seorang manusia dari dunia sana.

"Apakah kau benar-benar penguasa dari Diviega yang sudah lama tertidur itu?" tanyanya pelan. Tak ada jawaban karena angin menyembunyikan tanyanya itu. Matanya tertutup rapat, mendengarkan suara nyanyian angin yang samar terdengar. Suara yang begitu tidak asing ditelinganya. Suara merdu yang terbawa angin keseluruh penjuru negeri.

"Harphe colgen bansh cest oz akata..." hanya sepenggal kalimat itu. Hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang ia dengar dalam nyanyian angin, sebenarnya apa kelanjutan dari nyanyian itu? Nyanyian yang bahkan hanya diketahui sebaris kalimat dalam nada yang sama.

* Next Chapter - Different *

"Yoruichi, melenas yor."

"Kok mendadak melakukan pengakuan cinta?"

"Kita masuk sekarang, Hitsugaya-han?"

"Mereka yang melangkah kaki ke dalam Siance harus mati."

* Dictionary and Disclaimer *

Istilah asing yang muncul dalam fic ini diambil dari Hymmnos Language yang dibuat oleh Akira Tsuchiya. Awalnya Hymmos Language dipakai untuk game Ar Tonelico. Tapi author dengan seenaknya menggunakan untuk fic ini beserta para chara Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Dimana seharusnya mereka adalah Shinigami yang tinggal di Soul Society, tepatnya Seireitei. Bukan Elf yang tinggal di Elfania, beberapa bukan Elf tapi. Kupu-kupu neraka juga seenaknya diganti dengan Bufly. Ras ciptaan author, tapi kalau ada ras Bufly daridulu... author nggak tahu dan belum ngecek. Pangkat juga karangan author. (Gomen kalau Disclaimer kepanjangan)

Harphe colgen bansh cest oz akata - Pagi yang membeku membuka pintu kebenaran cerita.

Siance - Holy land/Sanctuary/Utopia. (Terserah reader mau menggunakan arti yang mana. Bukan maksud Author menyusahkan, tapi kan tiga-tiganya sama saja artinya.)

Sefra/Sephaje : Penciptaan dunia. (Disini author menggunakan kata Sefra. Author lupa yang mana yang merupakan Pastalia dialec or dialec asli. Bagian itu auhor apus pas mau diprint.)

Diviega : Sacred sword. (Hayo! Ada yang bisa tebak maksudnya Diviega tu Zanpakutou siapa? Dan alesannya.)

Corard - Yang ini karangan author. Kalo menurut cerita ini Soutaichou. (Nah lho, Urahara jadi Soutaichou.)

Leird : Same as Corard. Yang ini artinya Taichou.

* Yang disini nggak penting. Tapi bisa request kalo jawab bener*

Khi, khi, cerita ini Rui adaptasi dari cerita buatan rui sendiri (Lah?).  
Aslinya Hitsugaya diperankan oleh Seiru/Seiront, OC yang jadi anak HitsuHina di fic Child and Dead (Promo). Nggak lucu kan kalo pake tokoh utama itu OC? Rui emang pake tokoh utama OC dì Child and Dead, tapi masih ada IchiRuki yang ngimbangin kan?  
Ok!

Ini untuk quiz-nya.

Udah baca dictionary kan?

Nah, Rui tanya. Diviega itu punya siapa dan kasih alasan.

Aturan mainnya gini.

Reg(spasi)jawaban(spasi)alesan(spasi)Request yang kalian mau. Sebisa mungkin Rui penuhi selama nyambung ama cerita, OC kalian di pair ama karakter juga boleh, asal datanya lengkap. Ah! Tapi kalo soal OC, buat yang nggak suka OC Rui usahain OC nggak terlalu sering muncul kayak Child and Dead (nyambung kesini lagi). Udah lah, daripada kepanjangan A/N daripada cerita entar, Review ya XD


	2. Chap 1: Different

Cahaya pagi mengintip dari sela-sela jendela kamar. Membuat wajahku menjadi agak hangat. Dengan agak malas kutarik selimut milikku untuk menutupi wajahku. Berusaha kembali menemui penguasa mimpi.

"Toushiro, sudah pagi. Ayo bangun," pinta sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu lembut di telingaku. Perlahan sang pemilik suara menyingkap selimutku, membuat cahaya mentari kembali menerpa wajahku.

"Yoru, biarkan aku tidur lebih lama lagi," runtukku pelan. Aku kembali menarik selimutku dan menyembunyikan wajahku di baliknya. Samar kudengar Yoruichi menghela nafasnya.

"Nn num wa flare yor." Mendengar kalimat itu mataku terbuka lebar. Perlahan tubuhku mulai mengambang di udara dan melayang. Kulirik wanita berkulit gelap di sampingku yang tengah tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana, masih ingin tidur?" tanyanya lembut. Aku menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku bangun," gumamku pelan. Dalam hati aku merasa kesal pada Yoruichi. Padahal aku ingin bangun agak siangan, sampai besok kalau bisa.

"Baguslah, ayo turun." Aku mengangguk pelan, tidak ada gunanya adu debat dengan dengan seorang Gyenel seperti Yoruichi. Salah-salah mungkin aku akan diterbangkan hingga barier yang menyelubungi dunia ini dengan element anginnya.

Kuturuni tangga menuju lantai bawah dan langsung ke dapur, kalau masalah membereskan kamar sudah diurus Yoruichi menggunakan sihirnya. Seorang Gyenel type fee memang santai ya.

"Hum... Toushiro. Hari ini kau tidak keluar dengan temanmu?" tanya Yoruichi sembari memasukkan potongan sosis ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak pergi, hari ini Ichimaru ada tugas," ucapku bohong. Yoruichi masih belum mengetahui apapun mengenai aku yang bekerja sebagai Leird. Ia hanya tahu bahwa aku masih seorang pelajar di akademi. Entah mengapa ia tak mengijinkanku bergabung dengan pemerintahan.

"Heh, begitu ya. Tapi baguslah, aku tak ingin kau berhubungan dengan pemerintahan."

"Yoru?"

"Berjanjilah, kau tak akan bergabung maupun melakukan hal yang menyangkut pemerintahan." Aku hanya mengangguk. Maafkan aku, Yoruichi. "Ya sudah, tadi pagi ada surat. Ini," Yoruichi menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah dengan stempel berbentuk hati.

'Corard...' tangisku dalam hati. Mengapa elf satu ini memiliki kebiasaan aneh seperti ini?  
Kubuka perlahan amplop di tanganku. Membaca detail misi yang diberikan untukku dan... Ichimaru.

Pandanganku berhenti pada tiga kata terakhir yang membuatku bingung, "Yoru, melenas yor."

Suasana mendadak hening, tak ada gemericik air cucian piring. Hanya deru angin dari jendela yang terbuka. Yoruichi berjalan mendekatiku. Meletakkan tangan kanannya yang basah pada dahiku dan tangan kiri di dahinya sendiri.

"Tidak demam, kepalamu terantuk sesuatu ya?" tanyanya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Habisnya mendadak kau melakukan pernyataan cinta." Yoruichi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya. Aku tak memberi respon apapun mendengar penuturannya, membeku di tempat.

"Bukan, aku tadi tanya artinya. Tapi kelihatannya aku jadi tak ingin tahu," jawabku terbata. Kulirik wajah Yoruichi yang lebih tinggi dariku.

"Haha, aku tahu kok. Hum, rupanya Toushiro sudah besar, sampai ada yang menaruh hati."

'Yea, kalau bertemu nanti akan kubuat Corard tergantung terbalik di ruangannya. Tidak perduli mau dibilang pengkhianat atau apa.'

* Kantor Pemerintahan *

"Huachii!"

"Corard, apa anda sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya flu saja, Tessai."

"Lebih baik anda istirahat saja."

'Lebih tepat melarikan diri dari amarah Leird yang senang menggantungku terbalik.'

* Pintu masuk Siance *

Beberapa langkah lagi aku akan memasuki Siance. Reruntuhan kuno yang selalu menarik perhatianku. Kuangkat kepalaku, mendapati cahaya kebiruan yang bagaikan membentuk sayap. Dari jarak sedekat ini terlihat bagaikan cahaya yang muncul di malam musim dingin. Bagaikan tirai cahaya yang begitu indah. (A/N bisa beritahu nama kejadian yang ada di kutub ntu?)

"Hitsugaya-han, kita masuk sekarang?" tanya seorang elf berambut perak di belakangku. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan sebuah senyum, senyum yang mengingatkanku pada gambar rubah. Mahluk yang hidup di dunia sana.

"Ya, ayo masuk."

Ichimaru berjalan mengikutiku. Ia kuminta menyertaiku dalam misi ini, selain karena ia memang seorang Gyenel type kapa... satu-satunya orang yang tidak dicurigai oleh Yoruichi.

Ruang demi ruang kami masuki, tak ada percabangan dalam reruntuhan ini. Hanya ukiran huruf yang sama dengan yang ada di ruangan Corard. Apakah ruangan itu dibangun dengan mengikuti struktur reruntuhan ini?

Langkahku terhenti di depan sebuah cermin. Cermin yang berdiri di samping sebuah lorong yang akan kulewati.

"Hitsugaya-han?" panggil Ichimaru. Tapi aku hanya diam, pandanganku masih tertuju pada pantulan cermin. Pantulan akan diriku yang berbeda dengan elf lainnya.

Mungkin memang tidak terlalu kelihatan, tapi... daun telinga... elf lain memiliki daun telinga yang panjang dan agak runcing. Namun milikku pendek dan agak bulat.

Tanpa sadar aku terus memandangi bayanganku. Memukul keras cermin tersebut, tapi pandanganmu masih tertahan oleh cermin yang retak. Bahkan kini sudah lebih dari satu pantulan.

"Hitsugaya-han!" kali ini Ichimaru membentakku. Mengembalikan kesadaranku dari

pantulan di cermin.

"Go...gomen..." ucapku ragu. Terlihat sedikit kekhawatiran di wajah Ichimaru yang selalu tersenyum itu.

"Ayo pergi."

"Tu... tunggu sebentar!"

"Ada apa?" Ichimaru menggengam tangan kananku yang masih mengeluarkan darah akibat serpihan kaca. Ia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Was tauwaka erra arhou kapa fowrlle yor," ucapnya pelan. Air mulai berkumpul di sekitar tangan kananku yang masih digenggamnya. Air berwarna keemasan, perlahan lukaku mulai menutup dan tak menyisakan darah sedikitpun.

"Arigatou, tapi apa tidak merepotkan sampai harus menggunakan sihir?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok."

Kami kembali berjalan memasuki lorong tersebut, tentunya dalam diam. Di ujung lorong sebuah ruangan besar. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah pedang yang menancap ke tanah. Pedang yang memancarkan cahaya kebiruan, menyeruak ke luar dari lubang di langit-langit.

"Jadi ini asal cahaya kebiruan?" tanyaku.

"Diviega."

"Eh?"

"Pedang legendaris. Menurut legenda Shefra, pedang yang ada semenjak jaman itu," jelas Ichimaru. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tapi... kenapa pedang berharga seperti ini dibiarkan ada di sini?"

"Entahlah, legenda mengatakan karena Siance adalah tempat peristirahatan Nosaash."

"Nosaash?"

"Hum... aku juga tak begitu mengerti. Karena..."

"Malas membaca buku. Jadi cuma mendengarkan saja," potongku. Ichimaru memperlebar senyumannya. Hah... dia itu pandai tapi malas membaca dan mendengarkan.

'Kau sudah datang... Diasee...'

"Eh?" kubalikkan tubuhku. Mencari tahu suara siapa yang baru saja kudengar. Tapi tak ada apapun. Hanya Diviega yang memancarkan cahaya kebiruan yang semakin kuat.

"Hitsugaya-han, anda ingin mencoba menarik Diviega?" tanya Ichimaru penasaran. Aku mengangguk dan melangkahkan kaki mendekati Diviega.

"Diasee quen ween colqa..." samar terdengar suara nyanyian yang terbawa angin saat aku menjulurkan tanganku ke arah Diviega. Suara nyanyian yang lembut.

'Diasee... Chyet...' suara itu masih terdengar. Aku merasa itu adalah suara milik Diviega. Aku tak tahu. Tapi suara itu semakin terdengar jelas. Saat akan menyentuh Diviega sesuatu menghentikanku...

"Rrha granmee wa ween kapa!" Ichimaru berteriak. Air menyelubungi tubuhku, membuatku tersentak.

Sebuah cahaya kemerahan membentur air yang menyelubungiku. Membuat air menjadi menguap.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Hitsugaya-han?" tanya Ichimaru sembari berlari ke arahku. Air yang tadi menyelubungiku tidak membuat bajuku basah, barier air milik Ichimaru.

"Tadi... panah api kan?" tanyaku. Ichimaru mengangguk, menatap ke arah di mana panah itu berasal.

Samar terdengar sebuah suara langkah kaki. Dari balik kegelapan muncul seorang pria berambut merah yang membuatku ingat akan gambar nanas. Buah dari dunia sana.

"Mereka yang memasuki Siance harus mati," desis pria itu penuh tekanan.

* Urahara, end of Hitsugaya POV *

"Diase quen ween colqa." Urahara menghentikan tarian penanya di atas kertas.  
Angin kembali membawakan nyanyian lain. Nada yang sama, namun kalimat yang berbeda.

"Dia sudah mengingat lanjutan nyanyian itu?" gumamnya pelan.

"Ki... su... KEE," sebuah teriakkan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan akan nyanyian itu. Dengan agak ragu ia melirik ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibanting dengan keras. Seorang wanita berdiri di sana dengan aura membunuh.

"Oh, hai. Yoruichi," sapa Urahara ragu. 'Alamat digantung terbalik nih."

* Next chapter : Diviega *

"Kalian tak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini! Mati!"

"Hit--su... han... l-l...ar...i..."

"ICHIMARU!"

'Kau ingin melindunginya? Tarik aku... akan kupinjamkan kekuatan padamu... Diasee...'

* Dictionary and Disclaimer *

Hymmnos Language adalah milik Akira Tsuchiya dan para tokoh adalah milik Tite Kubo. Setidaknya sebelum Oc masuk, tapi aku nggak yakin mau masukin OC apa nggak.

Nn num wa flare yor - I'm not feel anything to float you. (Mantra penyihir type angin untuk menerbangkan apapun yang ia inginkan di udara. Sering digunakan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah oleh Yoruichi.)

Gyenel - Wizard/crafter.

Fee - Angin.

Leird - Taichou.

Corard - Soutaichou.

Melenas yor - love you/very fond of you.

Siance - Holy land/Sanctuary/Utopia.

Kapa : Air.

Was tauwaka erra arhou kapa fowrlle yor - Aku akan sangat senang dalam keinginan untuk menyembuhkanmu dengan air suci. (Mantra penyembuhan type air.)

Diviega - Sacred sword/dirahasiakan dulu.

Sefra - Penciptaan dunia.

Nosaash – Goddess.

Diasee - Child of God.

Diasee quen ween colqa - Putra dari dewa yang lahir dari dalam es.  
Chyet - Chosen/Particular.

Rrha granme wa ween kapa - Aku akan menerima apapun agar dapat melindungimu dalam air. (Menyelubungi penerima sihir dengar air dari serangan lawan. Penerima dapat bernafas karena air yang menyelubungi mengandung udara dalam jumlah besar.)

* Pojok Khusus Ruise *

Ruise : (Tepar di lantai dengan mulut berbusa.)

Toushiro : Jah, dia tepar.

Ruise : Minta maaf kalau Hymmnos Language yang Rui coba terjemahkan kacau. Belajar sendiri T.T

Gin : (Ngebaca next chap) Ruise-han, kok kayaknya aku ntar mati ya.

Ruise : (Innocent smile) Um... pairing Hitsugaya munculnya belakangan. Udah dua chapter dia muncul sih, tapi cuma suara yang kebawa angin aja XP

Yang dimaksud : (Jatoh ke jurang)

Gin : Hei! Aku mati ya!?

Ruise : Kyaa… Ruki_ya, nggak papa kok kalo nggak jawab (Nendangin Doppleganger yang nyakek Ruki-ya.) Eh? Barbie? Yang Fairy Topia ya?

Toushiro : Bah, maniak Barbie ni Author. Chian30ne, what!? Berbentuk Yoruichi!? Ko… ko… kok… (Kikuk)

Yoruichi : Udah mendekati, tapi kalau alas an namaku dibawa-bawa, kan baru prolog. Nih muncul.

Ruise : Aku bukan maniak Barbie!!!! Jahat ah! Rin Primula Bernkastel tak log. Aduh, maaf… tapi masih dingin jawabannya… Gin jadi penyihir, bukan pengguna Zanpakutou. Tenang aja, nggak request juga OC Rui bikin minimalis.

Gin : Oi! Aku mati ya?

Toushiro : ChellySeliee is Cho, Infel Yor atas pukiannya. Author sekarang jadi melayang tuh. Selamat! Jawaban benar! (Ngebaca Requestnya) Ekh!? Hit… HitsuHina? (Blushing)

Hyourinmaru : Nyehehe, (ketawa picik)

Ruise : Aku coba, Hina bisa cocok nggak ya jadi putri nyanyian yang tegar… Ni-chan d' Huwaaa… makasih udah fav dua fic sekaligus, semoga ini dapat memuaskan anda.

Yoruichi : Mengenai alasan yang kedua… kayaknya ada salah pengertian. Diviega sudah ada di Siance sejak jaman baheula, tapi mendadak bersinar saat Kisuke dengan… (Blushing).

Hyourinmaru : Saat Urahara membawa seorang manusia ke Elfania, aku merespon dengan mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan itu.

Gin : (Punduk di pojokkan gara-gara dicuekkin) Aku mati…

Ruise : Please Review, dan tolong jangan menyimpulkan aku tega membuat tokoh mati…

Para korban di LastSong : KITA PADA MATI!?

Ruise : Ah… mungkin ada yang mati deh…


	3. Chap 2: Diviega

- Someone POV -

Sebuah nyanyian dan nada terus bergema di dalam sebuah ruangan yang luas namun gelap.

Rangkaian kalimat yang membentuk lirik, rangkaian nada yang membentuk melody. Terus dan terus.

Aku selalu menyanyi di ruangan ini, mau ataupun tidak. Sendiri tanpa menemani. Karena ini adalah tugasku, tugas untuk terus menyanyikan Wiene Wassa (Melody Festival) dan membawamu dalan mimpi abadi.

Aku tak bisa mengakhiri nyanyian ini. Tak kan bisa, karena jalan inilah yang kupilih. Aku hanya bisa menunggu ada yang datang dan mengakhiri nyanyian ini, nyanyian yang berakhir saat seorang Diasee (Child of god) tiba.

- Toushiro POV -

Pria berambut merah itu masih terdiam di tempatnya semula. Terasa sangat jelas aura membunuh yang ditunjukkan padaku dan Ichimaru. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi yang aku tahu... Serang balik saat seseorang berniat menyerang ataupun membunuh. Hanya itu yang kupercayai dalam medan pertempuran. Dan kurasa hal itu juga berlaku di saat seperti ini.

"Ichimaru, seperti yang biasa," bisikku pelan.

Ichimaru mengembangkan senyuman rubahnya tanda mengerti. Tanpa aba-aba apapun aku berlari ke arah pria berambut merah di hadapanku, mencabut sebuah pedang di punggungku dan menyatukannya dengan permukaan tanah yang dilapisi bebatuan. Membuat beberapa percikan api yang muncul.

Samar kudengar teriakkan dari Ichimaru di belakangku, "Was jyel gaya aiph nha tanta tapa (Saat air yang menari datang, aku takkan merasa kesepian)!"

Seulas senyum muncul di wajahku. Aku masih berlari mengingat jarakku dengan pria itu tidak terlalu jauh. Saat lima tombak yang terbuat dari air berwarna keemasan melewatiku aku melompat. Pria itu masih ada di tempatnya, tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Bodoh," runtukku pelan saat tombak air itu menghantamnya. Membuat kepulan debu akibat efek ledakan. Kupasang kuda-kuda agar pedangku jatuh tepat mengenai pria itu saat kusadari lompatanku sudah sampai pada ketinggian maksimal.

'Trang!'

Sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti besi yang saling beradu. Kepulan asap perlahan pudar, menampakkan benda yang menahan pedangku. Kepala ular... Bukan! Ini bukan ular biasa. Pirtue Fayra (Jiwa Api).

"Heh, menyedihkan," ledek pria yang berdiri di belakang Pirtue Fayra(Jiwa api) itu.

Seulas senyum miring terlihat di wajahnya. Aku hanya terdiam dan tak membalas ucapannya. Memusatkan perhatian pada pedang yang kini dililit oleh ular itu. Kepala ular yang menyambung pada seekor gorilla (A/N sebenernya badan Zabimaru itu gorilla or babon?)

"Hum... anak muda yang manis tidak boleh mengayunkan pedang secara sembarangan," terdengar suara keluar dari mulut gorilla itu. Ular yang masih membelit pedang di tanganku terus menjulurkan lidahnya. Seolah tengah meledek.

"Cih!" aku melepaskan cengkramanku pada pedangku. Melompat beberapa kali ke belakang hingga sampai pada Ichimaru yang diselubungi oleh air keemasan yang terus berputar di sekelilingnya.

"Haha, melepaskan senjatamu itu adalah hal yang tidak baik dalam pertarungan," bentak suara yang lain. Kali ini... ular itu yang berbicara.

Pedang milikku terlepas dari lilitannya, tapi kurasa percuma kalaupun aku berhasil mengambilnya. Pedang itu sudah tak berbentuk.

"Hitsugaya-han, kelihatannya Pirtue Fayra ini cukup kuat. Akan sulit menghadapinya," ucap Ichimaru.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Pernah sekali aku membaca buju mengenai Pirtue (Spirit/Ghost) yang dapat dipanggil oleh para Gyenel (Wizard/Crafter). Dan kalau tidak salah Pirtue yang dipanggil tak pernah sama satu dengan yang lain. Karena mereka merupakan perwujudan dari masternya masing-masing.

Pirtue Fayra (Jiwa api) pria itu mulai terbakar. Terbakar oleh api berwarna kebiruan yang cukup besar namun masih memungkinkan untuk melihat mahluk di dalam kobaran api itu.

"Hum, kalian bermainlah dengan Zabimaru. Aku akan lihat apakah kalian pantas melawanku," ucap pria itu setengah meledek.

"Kalian serang saja, kami akan menunggu," kali ini suara itu berasal dari dalam kobaran api.

"Hitsugaya-han, bagaimana ini?"

"Ck! Senjataku sudah tak ada. Kau bisa membuat benda yang bisa kugunakan dengan sihirmu?" Ichimaru terdiam. Memikirkan pertanyaanku barusan.

"Hum, mungkin akan sulit dikendalikan karena ini adalah tanta tapa (Dancing water)," air yang ada di sekitar Ichimaru mulai berhenti berputar. Menyatu menjadi satu di tangan Ichimaru dan makin memadat. Membentuk sebuah tombak keemasan yang ia serahkan padaku.

"Setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada tak memiliki senjata."

"Tapi maaf, selama masih ada Tanta Tapa (Dancing Water) aku tak bisa menggunakan sihir lain."

"Tidak apa-apa," aku tersenyum. Ichimaru tertunduk kesal. Tapi apa boleh buat, latihannya sebagai Gyenel (Wizard/Crafter) masih ada pada tingkat variasi mantra. Apalagi menggunakan mantra lebih dari satu secara bersamaan akan menghabiskan kekuatan lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

Aku kembali berlari meninggalkan Ichimaru yang masih berdiri di belakang. Berusaha mengincar titik lemah dari Pirtue Fayra (Jiwa Api) yang pernah kubaca.

"Heaa," kulemparkan tombak itu tepat ke arah pria itu. Gyenel (Wizard/Crafter) yang terluka tidak akan bisa mengendalikan sihirnya lebih lama lagi. Kelemahan yang...!?

"Hi...lang..." mataku membulat saat kulihat pria itu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya tepat saat mata tombak hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya.

"Hmp! Dia sudah bilang, lawanmu itu kami!" bentak Pirtue Fayra (Jiwa Api). Api kebiruan menyembur ke arahku.

Reflek aku menghindar dari serangan itu.

"Reflek yang bagus."  
"Hmp! Terimakasih," aku tersenyum sinis dan meraih tombak yang tertancap di sebelahku.

"Tapi lengah..."

"Ekh?"

'Pyash!' hilang. Tombak yang baru saja kuraih hancur menjadi genangan air yang langsung lenyap.

"Ti-- ICHIMARU!" Aku berbalik. Berharap bahwa yang barusan bukanlah kenyataan. Saat Tanta Tapa (Dancing Water) menghilang, maka sang penggunanya mengalami suatu hal. Dan benar saja, Ichimaru sudah terbaring di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari pundaknya.

"Hmp! Kau lengah!" Ular itu berayun ke arahku dan membenturku dengan keras. Membuat tubuhku membentur permukaan lantai.

"Hm, kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku menggunakan senjata seperti itu dan kemampuan Gyenel (Wizard/Crafter) lemah itu?" ledek pria yang kini berdiri di belakang tubuh Ichimaru. Kugigit bibir bawahku, berusaha menahan kesadaranku yang perlahan menghilang. Apa karena benturan tadi?

"Hitsu--ha-... La--r--" ucap Ichimaru terputus. Darah mengalir dari sela-sela mulutnya, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan pria itu pada Ichimaru?

"Hm, kalian pikir bisa pergi dari Siance (Holy land/Sanctuary/Utopia) ini? Tidak akan bisa. Matilah!" bentak pria itu. Pirtue Fayra (Jiwa Api) yang ada di sebelahnya menembakkan Fayra Arrya (Blazing Arrow) kearahku. Aku berniat menghindar, tapi gagal. Kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, apa ini... akhir dari hidupku?

Beberapa saat aku memejamkan mata, tapi panah api itu tak sampai padaku. Melainkan pada...

"ICHIMARU!" teriakku saat melihat Ichimaru terkulai lemas dengan pendarahan yang semakin banyak. Senyuman rubahnya masih terlihat jelas, namun nafasnya tidak terasa. Begitu lemah.

Sial! Kalau saja aku lebih kuat...

Cahaya kebiruan mulai terpancar semakin kuat dari arah Diviega (Sacred Sword). Cahaya kebiruan yang menyilaukan mata.

'Diasee (Child of god)...'

"Siapa?"

'Aku... Hyourinmaru.'

"Hyo..?"

'Kau ingin kekuatan? Kekuatan untuk melindungi elf itu?'

"Eh?"

'Tariklah aku... akan kuberikan padamu kekuatan yang kau inginkan...' Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Kugeleng kepalaku cepat. Tidak ada waktu untuk berfikir lagi, aku harus mengalahkan pria itu dan menolong Ichimaru.

Aku berlari menuju Diviega (Sacred Sword) di tengah ruangan dan menariknya. Terasa dingin saat aku menyentuhnya, hawa dingin yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

"Apa yang dilakukannya! Diviega (Sacred Sword) tidak bisa dipindahkan dari tempatnya!"

- Someone POV -... See More

Dingin... aku tak tahu apa. Tapi terasa begitu dingin, kalimat akan Wiena Wassa (Festival Melody) mulai muncul dalam benakku. Kalimat yang melengkapi lagu yang terus berulang ini.

"Harphe colgen bansh cest oz akata. Diasee quen ween colqa. Cest oz firanzia. Exec walaen. Manafaln oz revatail. Diviega chyet. Gran paul yanje ini ar ciel. Diasee quen ween colqa. (Pagi yang membeku membuka pintu kebenaran cerita. Putra dari dewa yang lahir dalam es. Kebenaran akhir dunia. Menghukum manusia. Reinkarnasi dari kehidupan buatan. Master dari Cursed sword. Jalan akan terbuka untuk memurnikan dunia. Putra dewa yang lahir dari dalam es.)"

* * *

Ruki_ya

Ichimaru : Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toushiro : Liat entar deh, mati apa nggak.

Himeka-Hikari Kamisa

Momo (Tak jelas kapan munculnya) : (Membayangkan dirinya jadi orang yang ceria, energetic dan nggak malu-malu kucing)

Yoruichi : Wah, OOC banget dah.

Momo : O… oh….

Toushiro : Tapi kalo HitsuRuki sama HitsuRan sama HitsuOC cocok nggak? Ada yang nyaranin.

All : (Ngebayangin Rangiku jadi mingkem dan nggak cerewet)

Ichimaru : Itu bukan Ran ku!!!

Byakuya (Nggak jelas ntar muncul kapan) : Don't lay a finger on my sister;

Momo : Kalo OC kayaknya author agak berat, pairing Hitsu kan nggak minor perannya

Ruise : Aku buka voting aja deh, kalian maunya pasangan Hitsu siapa? Namanya di chap ini masih Someone… noh noh

Chian30ne

Toushiro : Dongeng?

Byakuya : Aku juga nggak ngerti ini bahasa apaan sih? Author…

ChellySeliee is Cho

Toushiro : Boleh begimana? Mana enak ngambang di udara?

Kisuke : That still a secret, ntar di chapter depan ketahuan kok XD

Yoruichi : Eh? Ada yang mau terbang nggak?

archerrylime

Toushiro : Kalo gitu gimana main tebak-tebakkan siapa pairingku? Author masih stress nantuinnya…

Rukia (Nggak tahu kapan muncul) : Nah, ini masih ngebingungin nggak terjemahannya?

Byakuya : Trus bahasa nggak jelas itu apaan? Mana banyak banget di bagian terakhir pula.

Ruise : Itu juga gw stress kuadrat ngartiinya tau!!!!

Toushiro : Ngapa kagak pake bahasa normal aja sih?

Ruise : Akh!!! Ini bahasa apa yang nggak jelas dan aneh itu (Di death glare Akira Tsuchiya)… um… itu berasal dari Hymmnos Language untuk game Ar Tonelico series. Game yang menceritakan dunia yang di topang oleh Ar Tonelico (Kalo aku nggak salah mangartikan itu : The only tower). Digunakan oleh Reyvateil (Singing Maiden) untuk meminjamkan kekuatan Ar Tonelico melalui nyanyian yang di kristalisasikan melalui lagu yang mengambarkan perasaan penyanyinya. Semakin kuat perasaan semakin kuat juga efek dari Song Magic yang dihasilkan. Lalu--- (Dibekep)

Toushiro : Yang ditanya Cuma dari mana? Nggak usah panjang lebar gitu!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer : The Chara – Tite Kubo ; The Language – Akira Tsuchiya ; Elfania – Ruise Vein Cort

Mind to Review and Infel Yor for you all that read my story, I'll be happy to readyor comment about it (Cih! Inggris gw mendadak merosot gara-gara memory ps rusak dan nggak bias maen jadinya)


	4. Chap 3: Permission From Her

- Toushiro POV -

Dingin, Diviega (Sacred Sword) yang berada di tanganku terasa begitu dingin. Amat sangat dingin, namun... rasa dingin ini membuatku nyaman.

"Kau... Diviega (Sacred Sword)... bagaimana mungkin!" bentak pria berambut merah itu. Iris matanya mengecil oleh cahaya yang terlalu banyak tertangkap olehnya. Pirtue Fayra (Jiwa Api) miliknya hanya terdiam. Menatap ke arahku dengan wajah pucat, wajah yang amat sangat pucat. Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa hal seperti itu dapat dilakukan oleh Pirtue (Ghost/Spirit).

'Diasee (Child of God), gunakan kekuatanku. Ucapkan kalimat yang muncul dalam pikiranmu,' bisik suara itu lagi. Suara yang kini kuyakini sebagai suara milik Diviega (Sacred Sword).

Tanpa ragu kuangkat Hyourinmaru, karena ada bagian dariku yang ingin memanggilnya begitu. Sebuah kalimat yang terasa tidak asing terbesit di kepalaku, "Soten ni Saze, Hyourinmaru!"

- Yamamoto place -

Yamamoto menatap ke arah Siance (Holy land/Sanctuary/Utopia). Cahaya kebiruan itu mulai lenyap. Mata tuannya terlihat begitu sayu, ia tak menyangka bahwa di usiannya sekarang ia dapat menatap hilangnya cahaya itu. Memory-nya mulai mengingat sebuah cerita yang tak ingin ia ingat kembali. Sebuah cerita... akan Firanzia (End of the World) dan Revatail (Bentuk dari sebuah jiwa buatan) yang selalu menyanyikan Wiene Wassa (Melody Festival) untuk menidurkan Nosaash (Goddess) yang merupakan kunci dari akhir semua cerita.

"Apa... Cerita ini akan berakhir..." bisik Yamamoto pelan. Bisikkan yang ia tunjukkan pada seseorang, dia yang tak dapat menjawabnya.

- Back to Toushiro -

Seluruh ruangan menjadi es. Tak ada satupun bagian yang tak terselubung oleh es, lubang di langit-langit tertutup oleh es. Membiaskan cahaya mentari yang menyinari ruangan.  
Aku berjalan pelan menuju tubuh Ichimaru yang ada di lantai. Menatap wajah tersenyumnya.

Uap-uap yang dihasilkan oleh udara hangat keluar dari mulut maupun hidungnya.

"Syukurlah," bisikku pelan. Aku senang, karena aku tak kehilangan teman yang berharga. Teman yang pertama, selama delapan belas tahun hidupku.

Pandanganku beralih pada pria berambut merah itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terjebak dalam es, ianya bagian leher ke atas yang bebas.

"Beritahu aku, kenapa kau berniat membunuh kami," bisikku lirih. Hawa dingin terus keluar dari Hyourinmaru. Pria itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Maafkan hamba, hamba mendapat tugas untuk menjaga ruangan di mana Nosaash (Goddess) beristirahat dari siapapun yang memasuki tempat ini."

"Nosaash (Goddess) ?" ulangku tak mengerti.

"Ya, beliau tertidur di ruangan tempat hamba tadi datang. Maafkan hamba karena hamba tak menyadari kedatangan anda."

"Eh?" berbeda. Pandangan yang kali ini tertuju padaku berbeda dengan yang tadi. Itu... pandangan yang mirip dengan penuh hormat. Kutatap bola mata itu, tak ada sedikitpun rasa untuk menipu. Aku tak tahu mengapa.

"Anda pasti bingung mengapa hamba berubah sikap. Hamba berubah karena hamba bertemu dengan anda yang merupakan Diviega Chyet (Master dari Sacred Sword)," terlihat kejujuran di sana. Kuhempaskan Hyourinmaru menuju es yang mengekang pria itu. Membuatnya hancur menjadi kepingan dan membuatnya bebas.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Renji, Abarai Renji..." jawabnya sembari membungkuk. Agak aneh juga diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Bersikaplah wajar, tidak perlu seperti itu. Toh aku tidak mengerti sama sekali," ucapku.

'Kau akan mengerti nanti, sekarang masukkan aku ke dalam sarung di punggungmu,' perintah Hyourinmaru. Aku hanya menurut, tak mau membalas ucapan yang lebih mirip perintah itu.

"Tapi... anda adalah..."

"Tidak perduli, ah! Kau mau membantuku membawa Ichimaru ke kota tidak, mengingat ukuran tubuhnya..." aku terdiam, tak mau melanjutkan ucapanku barusan.  
Renji kelihatannya mengerti dengan ucapanku yang tidak akan pernah kuucapkan. Memang aneh bila aku langsung mempercayai pria yang baru saja bertarung denganku hanya karena perubahan sikapnya. Tapi... entah mengapa ada yang mendorongku untuk mempercayai dia. Mempercayai Renji, dan juga Hyourinmaru.

- Report -

"Corard (Soutaichou), ini Hitsugaya. Aku ingin melapor," ucapku sembari mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan Corard (Soutaichou).

Agak aneh rasanya, penjaga yang biasanya ada di depan pintu kali ini tak ada. Namun saat aku bertanya pada Orihime yang tengah berterbangan di bawah, dia bilang beliau ada.

Renji berdiri di belakangku dengan tenang. Sementara Ichimaru sudah ada di ruang perawatan di gedung sebelah.

Pintu terus kuketuk beberapa kali. Menunggu jawaban persetujuan yang tak pernah terdengar. Aku memandang ke arah Renji yang juga terlihat kesal.

"Mungkin beliau tidak ada," ucapnya. Tersirat perasaan agak kesal di wajahnya. Aku menganggu menyetujui ucapan Renji. Tapi mengingat Orihime bilang dia ada...

"Watatata, masuk saja!" ucap Urahara setelah aku terdiam mendengar penuturan Renji.  
Kubuka perlahan pintu mendengar persetujuan yang terbilang agak lama itu.

Di dalam aku tak melihat siapapun, hanya angin yang berhembus kuat.

"Selamat datang..." sambut sebuah suara yang membuatku bergidik ngeri. Bukan suara milik Urahara, suara ini tidak berat seperti suara pria. Apalagi nada bicaranya tidak seperti Urahara, dalam bentuk serius maupun main-main.

"Corard (Soutaicho) ?" panggilku ragu. Kudekati sebuah kursi putar yang membelakangiku. Kursi itu terus bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Angin sudah berhenti berhembus, menyisakan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di segala penjuru ruangan.

"Hitsugaya-sama, dia bukan Co--"

"DIAM!" ucapan Renji terpotong oleh bentakan dari pemilik suara yang baru saja menyambut kami.

Kursi berputar. Menampakkan sosok yang tengah mendudukinya. Seorang elf berkulit gelap, iris berwarna emas dan rambut ungu yang kuncir satu...

"Yo...Yoru..." ucapku terbata. Yoruichi tak menjawab, hanya menyatukan kedua alisnya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya naik beberapa mili, senyuman sinis yang belum pernah kulihat selama Yoru mengasuhku.

"Renji... kenapa kau ada di sini? Bagaimana tugasmu?" ucap Yoruichi tegas.

"Um... aku merasa harus melapor. Diviega Chyet (Master dari Sacred Sword)," Renji melirik ke arahku. Yoruichi hanya ber-oh-ria dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. Tanda meminta Renji untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Renji menunduk hormat dan pergi dari ruangan, meninggalkan aku dan Yoruichi.

"Yo-" ucapanku tak berhasil kuselesaikan. Yoruichi memberiku isyarat tangan untuk diam. Pengalamanku mengajarkan untuk tidak melanggar perintah wanita itu, bila tak ingin diterbangkan. Dan kelihatannya Yoruichi marah... terlihat dari sinar matanya.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro! Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak terlibat dengan pemerintahan? Mengapa kau melanggar ketetapanku?" tanya Yoruichi penuh tekanan. Gaya bicara yang tidak biasa dipergunakannya.

"Ma...af... tapi aku yang menginginkannya. Aku ingin... menjadi prajurit," jawabku lirih. Yoruichi menghela nafasnya, perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya (Kursi Urahara) dan mendekatiku. Kupejamkan mata rapat-rapat, menanti kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi. Ditampar... atau mungkin diterbangkan sampai barier, mungkin keluar barier.

'Greb.'

E--eh? Kubuka mataku, terkejut. Yoruichi memelukku dengan erat sembari mengelus pelan rambut putihku.

"Yo, Yoruichi?"

"Yah... mungkin memang benar. Jadilah dirimu sendiri," ucapnya pelan sambil lalu. Keluar dari ruangan tanpa mengucapkan hal apapun lebih jauh lagi.

Tapi setidaknya aku tahu sesuatu, Yoruichi memperbolehkanku untuk tetap berada di sini. Sebagai Leird (Taichou).

"Tapi... rasanya tadi aku mendengar suara Corard..." kugaruk bagian kepala belakangku. Mungkin aku salah dengar, mengingat Yoruichi itu pandai menirukan suara orang lain.  
Kulangkahkan kaki menuju keluar, tak menyadari sesuatu yang tengah menggeliat di langit-langit ruangan yang terbilang cukup tinggi. Sesuatu yang baru diturunkan beberapa hari kemudian setelah semua darah di tubuhnya sudah berkumpul di kepala.

- Normal POV -

"Lama tak jumpa," sapa Renji pada Yoruichi yang tengah berjalan di koridor.

"Hum, tidak kusangka kau mau keluar dari reruntuhan itu."

"Yah... tapi aku kan sudah bersumpah. Akan menjadi pengikut setia dari pewaris darah itu."

Yoruichi hanya tersenyum. Mengingat hari di mana ia membawa Hitsugaya kecil dalam dekapannya, melewati portal dari dunia manusia bersama dengan Urahara.

"Oh iya, tadi aku tidak melihat tunanganmu itu."

"Oh... dia sih sedang kubuat merenung. Dan lagi aku tidak ingat pernah meresmikan hubungan pertemanan kami deh."

"Haha..."

Waktu terus bergulir, cerita yang terjadi mulai menuju akhir. Saat penentuan nanti semua akhir cerita akan diketahui.

Akhir bahagia yang akan membuka cerita baru... atau akhir yang akan menutup segala cerita dari dunia yang ada. Tenggelam dalam kehancuran tanpa ada yang pernah tahu.  
Hanya ada seorang yang tahu akan akhirnya, dan kau... adalah pemegang kunci itu... kunci yang berupa sebuah senjata... Diviega (Sacred Sword).

* * *

* Bonus dan tak ada hubungan dengan cerita *

- Bonus 1 : Cara benda yang menggeliat-geliat di atas langit-langit itu bisa nyampe situ -

Bulir keringat turun membasahi wajah Urahara saat pemandangan yang terbilang cukup langka terlihat di hadapannya. Yoruichi berjalan mendekati Urahara yang masih tak bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Terpancar dengan amat jelas aura membunuh dari elf wanita itu.

"Kisukee, kau minta dikuliti atau dibakar hidup-hidup?" desis Yoruichi sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Urahara yang mulai pucat.

"Yoru-chan, memang ada apa?" tanya Urahara basa-basi. Berusaha mengulur waktu agar ia bisa bertahan sebelum dibuat menjadi kepompong ala Yoruichi.

"Maksudku...? Kau tanya maksudku? Kenapa kau memasukkan Hitsugaya ke dalam pemerintahan!?" bentak Yoruichi dengan volume suara tertinggi yang ia bisa. Sebuah surat ia lekatkan pada wajah Urahara. Surat tugas milik Hitsugaya yang merupakan barang bukti bahwa si rambut putih jingkrak nan cebol itu merupakan seorang Leird (Taichou).

"Haha, oh itu..." Urahara menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Mencari alasan yang masuk akal dan tidak ia temukan. Otaknya yang jenius ternyata tengah berjalan-jalan dan meminta otak dengan IQ jongkok dalam mencari alasan untuk menempati posisi sang otak jenius.

Yoruichi mendengus kesal. Angin kencang mulai bertiup di dalam ruangan yang cukup tertutup itu. Membuat semua dokumen yang ada berserakan dan bercampur menjadi satu.

'Habis sudah,' pikir Urahara yang sudah pasrah dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh Yoruichi.

- 30 menit kemudian –

Urahara menatap lirih pemandangan di bawahnya. Kantor yang porak-poranda akibat amukan Yoruichi. Belum lagi koleksi kipasnya yang mulai dipatahkan satu-persatu dengan cara yang cukup sadis (bagi Urahara).

- Bonus 2 : Yamamoto yang sedang menggumam sendiri -

"Apa cerita ini akan berakhir?" bisik Yamamoto pelan. Bisikkan yang ia tunjukkan pada seseorang, yang tak bisa menjawab.

"Oh! Ternyata tidak, Yamamoto sang juara masih akan terus melanjutkan kiprahnya dengan suara tertinggi dan berhak maju ke babak berikutnya. Nah, kita lihat. Siapa yang akan berhasil mendapatkan piala sebagai orang tua paling 'ehem' tahun ini?" ucap reorang pria yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam. Tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan pembawa acara dari lomba binaragawan khusus aki-aki.

"Cerita ini masih panjang," seru Yamamoto dengan wajah cerah.

* * *

* Pojok tanya jawab *

ruki4062jo

Ichimaru : Di note?

Ruise : Kyaaa… makasih udah mau baca berulang-ulang XD

Ruki_ya

Momo : HitsuHina – 2

Rukia : HitsuRuki – 2

Rangiku : HitsuRan – 1

Flo (OC persiapan) : HitsuOC – 1… Master!!! Kok aku ikut-ikutan!?

Ruise : Kamu kan tokoh asli, masak kalo mau pake OC aku pake yang laen buat ganti peranmu?

Chian30ne

Byakuya : Para pemain juga nggak ada yang ngerti.

Ruise : lalalalalala… Akira Tsuchiya itu… um… kalo nggak salah namanya muncuk banyak banget di tulisan yang naik terus di tiap ending dari game keluaran NIS, jadi… aku nggak tahu tu orang, composer beberapa lagi juga ada nama dia.

Toushiro : Kebanyakan kerjaan gitu?

Ruise : Kale

Himeka-Hikari Kamisa

Momo : HitsuHina – 3

Rukia : HitsuRuki – 2

Rangiku : HitsuRan – 1

Flo (OC persiapan) : HitsuOC – 1

Ruise : Momo memimpin!!!!! Ya-ha!

Ichimaru : Nggak mati kok…

Kurai

All : (Melirik Toushiro)

Toushiro : Jomblo enak kali ya.

Yoruichi : Nggak!!! Harus ada pairing untuk bumbu, lagian ntar kan kamu memang kudu ada pegangan.

Toushiro : Hah?

Ruise : Ichimaru nggak mati kok. Nerjemahin? Paling Cuma sableng liat jumlah katanya yang berurutan.

* * *

The Chara – Tite Kubo ; The Language – Akira Tsuchiya ; The Story ; Ruise Vein Cort

Mind to review?

And I'll say, Infel yor, Was yea ra melenas tes yor for readand review this story.


	5. Chap 4: I Wish Your

Bangun., Bangunlah...

Kumohon, tolong aku. Keluarkan aku dari belenggu ini... kumohon... Diasee (Child of God)...

- Toushiro POV -

"Hah, segarnya," seru Renji sembari merentangkan tangannya. Semilir angin bertiup di areal perbukitan yang digunakan sebagai taman di tengah kota Elfania. Taman di mana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Ichimaru, dan juga bertemu dengan dia. Anak yang tak bisa kuingat wajahnya, laki-laki atau perempuan saja aku tidak ingat. Sama seperti Ichimaru, dia sama sekali tidak mengingat anak itu.

Kupandangi para Elf yang lalu lalang sembari berbisik-bisik dan memandangku, walau ada beberapa yang tidak. Lagi-lagi, mereka terus melihatku seperti itu. Hanya karena perbedaan yang kumiliki.

"Hitsugaya-sama."

"Hitsugaya saja."

"Maaf kalau begitu," kulirik Renji dari ekor mataku. Sudah dua hari ini semenjak aku dan Ichimaru pergi ke Siance, dan dua hari pula aku harus mengoreksi perkataan Renji yang penuh dengan formalitas.

Kalau dia bawahanku mungkin tidak apa-apa, tapi jabatannya itu adalah Grandee (Guardian). Dengan kata lain ada di bawah Corard dan di atasku.

Renji terus diam menunggu aku kembali berbicara. "Kau ingin menanyakan apa?" ucapku.

"Maaf, hamba berfikir. Bagaimana anda yang seorang manusia mau tinggal bersama Elf," aku terdiam. Memandang Renji dengan pandangan bingung, sama sekali tak mengerti dengan ucapannya yang menurutku agak sedikit aneh itu.

Manusia? Kenapa Renji menyebutku sebagai manusia. Mahluk egois yang memikirkan diri sendiri saja?

"Kau pasti bercanda, aku bu--"

"Daun telinga anda merupakan bukti bahwa anda manusia..." bisik Renji. Aku terpaku membisu sembari memegangi daun telingaku. Memang, daun telinga ini berbeda dari Elf lain. Aku juga sadar bahwa aku tak bisa mengetahui arti dari mantra sihir yang digunakan oleh para Gyenel, padahal selama alami Elf akan tahu arti dari mantra itu. Apa itu artinya aku adalah manusia?

Aku terus diam, mencari makna akan perbedaan ini. Aku tahu aku berbeda. Yoruichi yang merawatku semenjak kecil memang bukan orangtuaku. Aku tak pernah tahu akan mereka, karena saat aku bertanya pada Yoruichi ia tak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku. Tak pernah.

'Diasee...' panggil Hyourinmaru membuyarkan lamunanku. Kulirik Hyourinmaru yang ada di sebelahku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan. Renji menatapku yang mengalihkan pandangan pada Hyourinmaru.

'Diasee, kau memiliki darah manusia. Tapi bukan manusia biasa, Revatail (Bentuk dari jiwa buatan).'

"Revatail?"

"Hitsugaya-sama!" bentak Renji saat mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku agak kaget mendengarnya dan sontak mengalihkan pandangan dari Hyourinmaru ke arah Renji.

"A... ada apa?" tanyaku bingung dan tak mengerti sama sekali.

"Barusan... anda menyebut Revatail..?" ucap Renji terbata. Aku mengangguk pelan, mengindahkah panggilan '-sama' yang diucapkan Renji saat membentakku tadi.  
"Apa kau tau kalimat itu?"

"Iya... itu... adalah bentuk dari jiwa buatan yang diciptakan Nosaash dulu. Bersamaan dengan terciptanya Diviega," aku terdiam kembali. Benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Renji maupun Hyourinmaru. Benar-benar tak mengerti, tapi aku merasa harus mengerti. Apakah rasa penasaranku mulai bangkit lagi? Rasa penasaran untuk mengetahui apa yang tidak kuketahui?

Tapi kurasa bukan, kali ini aku merasa ingin mengetahuinya. Tentang diriku yang sebenarnya. Kuharap Yoruichi mau memberitahuku.

- Ichimaru POV -

Perlahan kubuka lembar demi lembar sebuah album tua. Memperhatikan sosok seorang gadis kecil yang tertangkap dan terpenjara dalam selembar kertas. Tirai perak menari tertiup angin yang selalu membawa nyanyian kala kau benar-benar mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh bisikan halusnya.

Memory-ku mulai melayang jauh menuju masa yang telah lewat, masa di mana aku masih ada bersama dengan gadis yang kini terperangkap dalam sebuah kertas bergambar. Hanya sosok itu yang dapat kupandangi saat ini, karena aku sudah tak bisa menemuinya lagi.

Terkadang aku berfikir untuk memenuhi janjiku padanya, jujur pada Hitsugaya-han mengenai kebenaran akan dirinya. Tapi aku tak bisa, karena aku tak ingin melanggar perintah Corard. Sekalipun aku memberitahunya, aku tak ingin membuatnya bingung.  
Karena aku tahu bahwa anak itu... Hitsugaya-han masih belum matang untuk menerima semua kenyataan.

Kenyataan bahwa dia berasal dari ras yang paling dibencinya, aku tak mengerti dengan kebenciannya itu. Karena ia mengenal manusia hanya dari buku, kalau boleh jujur... terkadang aku kesal padanya yang terlalu percaya pada apa yang tertulis di dalam lembaran kertas yang dikumpulkan menjadi satu itu.

Aku ingin dia belajar dari kenyataan yang dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri dan benar-benar mengenal sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

Heh.. terkadang aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang tua bila memikirkan mahluk umur pendek itu. Apa ini yang dirasakan Yoruichi-han dan Corard ya?

"Ichimaru," sapa sebuah suara dari balik pintu. Suara yang familiar.

"Masuklah," ucapku setelah meletakkan album tua di samping obat-obatan untukku. Hei, aku kan hanya terluka sedikit. Kenapa obatnya sebanyak ini?

Pintu dari kayu pohon pinus itu terbuka. Menampakkan seseorang yang amat kukenal, bahkan aku sama sekali tak mengenalinya saat ia mulai menyerangku dan Hitsugaya-han di Siance tempo hari.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah membaik," ujarnya dengan nada sinis. Aku hanya diam dan menunjukkan senyum rubahku seperti biasa. Memandangnya dari celah-celah mataku yang tertutup.

"Ya, terimakasih atas anak panah yang hampir mengenai jantungku," ucapku sarcatis. Entah mengapa sejak pertama kali bertemu kami senang mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Seperti kembali dan melihat aku yang dulu saat ia belum meninggalkanku.

"Heh, begitu ya..."

"Ada apa tuan menemui hamba yang hina ini?" kulebarkan senyumanku. Menahan tawa saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Renji menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapanku barusan dan mulai terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia tidak berubah sama sekali sejak seratus tahun yang lalu, hanya penampilan saja yang berbeda.

Ruangan yang semula sepi kini dipenuhi oleh suara tertawa milik Renji. Dasar.

"Lalu ada apa?" ulangku lagi dengan nada datar dan menormalkan lebar senyum rubahku yang baru saja melebihi panjang normal yang kuperlihatkan pada Hitsugaya-han.  
Renji menghentikan tawanya dan mengusap bulir air mata di sudut matanya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, kuharap ini bukan mengenai...

"Mengenai Diviega, ada yang ingin kudiskusikan denganmu," ah... mengapa hal yang kuharapkan selalu menjadi kenyataan? Aku benar-benar tak ingin membahas hal itu. Karena aku harus mengucapkan hal itu pada Hitsugaya-han cepat atau lambat. Kuharap itu tak kan ada yang membawa hal itu ke atas permukaan.

Lagipula saat itu aku juga salah, karena aku menawarkan Hitsugaya-han untuk mencabut Diviega.

Apa yang ditanam akan dipetik.

Pepatah yang terkadang membuatku kesal. Apa yang ditanam oleh leluhur harus dipetik oleh penerusnya? Kakek... tolong beritahu aku mengenai hal itu.

Hitsugaya-han maupun leluhurnya tak menanam apapun, tapi mengapa ia harus memetik buah yang menyulitkan. Buah yang menyangkut jiwa seluruh mahluk hidup yang ada di dunia ini.

Kek... kau tahu sesuatu kan? Dulu kau selalu menceritakan hal itu, kini aku ingin kau memberitahuku akan takdir dari anak itu. Takdir yang digariskan jauh sebelum ia menghembuskan nafasnya pada pagi yang membeku di musim dingin dan membawa darah yang bukan milik leluhurnya.

"Katakanlah... aku sudah menyangka kau akan mengucapkan itu," aku berbisik pelan. Berharap Renji tak pernah mendengar ucapan itu maupun sepatah kalimat yang terucap.  
Terkadang aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Seluruh harapanku hanyalah harapan belaka.  
Apakah kau menghukumku atas benih yang kutanam dahulu?

Kakek... maafkan cucumu yang kini sudah tak kau anggap lagi ini. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuat putra dan menantu kebanggaanmu hilang dari hidupmu. Begitu juga dengan cucu kesayanganmu, mereka memang memiliki darah yang sama denganku. Tapi aku yakin mereka menyangkal keberadaanku.

Benih itu kini sudah kupetik. Seluruh harapanku hancur tak tersisa. Tapi kuharap ia dapat bahagian, karena ia memang berhak atas segala kebohongan yang ditakdirkan untuk dibawanya.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau Nosaash menemuinya?"

"Keberatan mungkin, tapi aku tak memiliki hak untuk menghalangi takdir yang sudah berjalan," kurebahkan kepalaku di atas bantal. Memandang langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih bersih.

Aku hanyalah pembunuh, mahluk yang tak memiliki hak apapun untuk berharap. Tapi tetap saja aku berharap, benar-benar rendah.

"Gin..." bisik Renji lirih. Aku kembali mengembangkan senyumku, menahan tawa untuk menggasihani diriku sendiri.

- Toushiro POV -

Yoruichi menatapku terkejut dengan kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dengan lancar dari sela-sela mulutku. Kalimat tanya akan diriku.

Kupandangi wajah cantiknya yang tertunduk, apa ia masih marah akan posisiku dalam pemerintahan?

"Baiklah, aku akan jujur. Kau memang... manusi..." ucap Yoruichi pelan. Kalimat demi kalimat keluar dari mulutnya. Kalimat mengenai kenyataan akan siapa diriku sebenarnya. Cerita mengapa aku ada di sini, bukan di dunia tempat para mahluk terkutuk itu hidup...

* * *

Ruise : Huwah... tiga hari berturut-turut kewarnet buat ngetik mulu TwT

Toushirou : Oi, lu tu hobi amat ngetik ni cerita pas pelajaran MTk

Ruise : Heh? Emang iya? (Innocent Face)

Ichimaru : Oh... Dan... Polling untuk pairing Hitsugaya-han akan berkahir bentar lagi.

Ruise : Chapter depan kan cerita masa lalu... berarti berikutnya pairing Hitsu udah keluar. Jadi mohon suaranya XD

* * *

Ruki_ya

Toushiro : Aduduh, Author!!!! Anak orang lu apa--- huh? Kemana tu orang?

Flo : Master lagi sibuk buat project baru buat nyari data. Lalu nyari ide buat fic yang belum kelar…

Ichimaru : Jadi yang mengantikan?

Flo : (angkat tangan) Maaf Ruki_ya, tapi ini system polling. Tapi kayaknya Master belum masukkin suara buat dia…

Yoruichi : (Grin) Begitulah

ruki4062jo

Flo : Arigatou-nee

Toushiro : Iya? Ada apa? (Cengo)

Byakuya : Ini udah update (Nungguin kapan mau muncul)

Kurai

Toushiro : Kemaren minta gw jomblo, sekarang minta gw playboy.

Ichimaru : Gyahahaha, sabar-sabar.

Flo : Hum… masuk ke dalam perhitungan suara. (Bersyukur nggak adayang ngasih suara)

Kisuke : (Masih gelantungan di atas)

Toushiro : Kapan dia diturunin noh?

Flo : Um… (Ngecek) Rencananya satu minggu lagi.

All : Tega…

Chian30ne

Flo : Masih lanjut… kan ini masih baru permulaan…

Byakuya : Hum… masih panjang…

Toushiro : Ingin buru-buru berakhir TwT

Flo : Tunggu puluhan chap lagi ya. Master juga punya ide lain untuk sequel yang juga berchapter.

All : What!?

Flo : Kalau sesuai rencana mau pake beberapa OC untuk tiap chapter. Tapi OC berbeda… Baru rencana ya… belum pasti…

All : Dengan kata lain masih harus belajar tu bahasa aneh TwT

Flo : Hymmnos mau di buat seminimal mungkin kok. Paling Cuma istilah yang sering muncul berkali-kali. Ah! Yang artinya sudah muncul berkali-kali di chapter sebelumnya udah ditiadakkan artinya di chapter ini.

* * *

HitsuHina – 3 Suara

HitsuRuki – 3 Suara

HitsuRan – 2 Suara

HitsuOC – 1 Suara

HitsuYoru – 1 Suara

* * *

The Chara – Tite Kubo ; The Language – Akira Tsuchiya ; The Story – Ruise Vein Cort

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to give me some comment. Flame if you fell it really badand I'll try to make it different.

And... If you don't mind... Please tell me if my way of writing is so lame and boring. I'll try to improve it in the next chapter.

To be honest, my style of writing always change, so... I need to chose the better style of writing. So... please... give me some advice.

(Ngejedukin pala ketembok. Akh!!! gw makin ancur semenjak kepergianmu... my PS... Besok ULUM!!! Yay!!!!)


	6. Chap 5: Story of Past

Cascadia, negara besar yang ada di Walaen Ciel (Dunia Manusia).

Negara yang terbilang cukup makmur tanpa ada tingkat kejahatan yang tinggi. Kejahatan yang paling beratpun hanyalah berupa keisengan anak kecil yang mengerjai orang lain. Negara yang amat damai dibandingkan negara lainnya yang ada di dunia ini.

Kupandangi keadaan istana yang merupakan pusat pemerintahan di Cascadia ini. Istana yang damai dan cukup bersahabat. Pintu istana selalu terbuka untuk siapapun yang ingin datang dan menemui sang pemimpin mereka.

Butir salju turun dari awan mendung di atas sana, menutupi rumput hijau yang menghias di atas tanah dengan warna putih yang indah. Aku sangat menyukai salju yang turun kala musim dingin, impianku adalah melihat salju turun kala matahari bersinar cerah di musim panas yang terik. Impian yang kurasa amat kekanakan dari seorang Elf yang sudah menginjak usia seribu enam ratus enam puluh enam ini.

Tapi musim dingin tahun ini adalah musim dingin yang istimewa, bulir salju turun cukup deras, namun tak ada badai yang menemani sejak tadi malam. Udara dingin yang berada pada suhu minus dua puluh derajat. Dan dalam cuaca yang cukup beku itu sebuah

kehidupan baru akan lahir. Kehidupan yang berasal dari rahim ratu Cascadia, Soi Fon.

"Anda telat, Ggio-sama," ucapku sambil terkekeh pelan. Pria berambut hitam itu hanya terdiam dan mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Pakaian yang cukup tebal membalut tubuhnya.

"Yo--ruichi hah... hah... bagaimana... keadaan Soi Fon," tanyanya terbata dengan nafas yang tak beraturan sama sekali. Aku hanya diam dan menunjuk arah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu pohon pinus dengan ukiran pedang dan naga yang mengelilinginya, lambang dari Negara Cascadia ini.

Ggio tak mengucapkan apapun dan buru-buru membuka pintu tersebut. Aku menghela nafas pelan, dasar tidak sabaran.

Kuikuti pria itu memasuki ruangan yang merupakan kamar dari raja dan ratu itu.

Aku tak merasa sungkan akan hal itu, karena lebih dari dua ratus tahun aku meninggalkan Elfania dan mengabdi pada negara ini. Semua itu untuk memenuhi janjiku pada raja terdahulu yang merupakan penolongku yang hampir mati akibat luka yang kuterima dalam pertarungan saat itu. Janji untuk merawat dan menuntun para penerus kekuasaan negara ini.

Ggio terduduk di atas tempat tidur yang cukup luas, menimang seorang bayi merah yang baru menghembuskan nafasnya dua jam yang lalu. Seorang wanita muda berambut hitam duduk di sebelahnya sembari tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau sudah memberinya nama?" tanyaku menyadarkan pandangan bahagia yang terpancar dari mata raja dan ratu itu.

Ggio memandangku sembari tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Kunaikkan sebelah alisku tanda tak mengerti sama sekali, kenapa dia tersenyum padahal belum menemukan nama untuk putra pertamanya sih. Dia itu benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya dulu.

"Kami ingin kau yang memberinya nama, Yoruichi," seru Soi Fon pelan. Kelihatannya ia masih kelelahan dengan proses persalinan tadi.

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati Ggio yang masih menimang bayi itu. Kupandangi bentuk kehidupan yang begitu kecil dan lemah itu. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan bola mata hijau yang cukup besar. Ia memiliki rambut putih yang tumbuh cukup lebat, mirip dengan Ukitake dulu.

"Toushiro," ucapku pelan. Kuelus pelan rambut putih bersihnya yang berbeda dari kedua orang tuanya itu, tapi sama dengan kakeknya.

"Toushiro?" ulang Soi Fon. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ia mirip dengan kakeknya dulu. Jadi Toushiro saja, lagipula tadinya nama itu mau digunakan untukmu Ggio. Tapi karena rambutmu hitam jadi dibatalkan," ucapku yang sudah mengambil Toushiro dari gendongan Ggio. Iris berwarna hijau itu terus memandangku, mata bulat yang membuatku ingat akan secangkir teh hijau.

"Nama yang bagus. Ayo ikut ayah Shi--" ucapan Ggio terpotong saat sebuah tangisan terdengar dari mulut mungil Toushiro yang melihat wajah tersenyum. Entah perasaanku saja atau di dalam keluarga ini setiap anggota baru akan menangis kala melihat wajah tersenyum ayahnya?

Kuberikan Toushiro pada Soi Fon dan memintannya untuk memberikan bayi itu susu pertamanya.

Sementara Ggio kutarik keluar meninggalkan istrinya di dalam.

- One and a half years -

Toushiro tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan cukup cerdas. Dia tidak manja dan agak dewasa dibandingkan anak seusianya.

Tiap kali Ggio memiliki waktu luang ia pasti menemui putranya itu. Tapi tentu saja hal itu malah...

"HUWAAA!" sebuah jerit tangis memecah keheningan istana lagi. Jerit tangis yang sudah kuketahui penyebabnya.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Toushiro, mendapati Ggio yang panik mendengar tangisan putranya itu.

"Ggio, kau melakukan apa?" tanyaku sembari mengusap-usap punggung Toushiro yang berada dalam gendonganku.

Ggio memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dan menunjuknya wajah tertekan, "aku hanya mendekatkan wajahku untuk mengecup keningnya. Tapi dia keburu bangun dan langsung menangis saat melihatku," jawabnya tak bersemangat.

"Oh..." respon ku tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Toushiro kecil yang ada dalam gendonganku masih terisak pelan.

"Yoru, apa wajahku menyeramkan?" tanya Ggio lirih. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Tidak kok."

"Lalu? Kenapa Shiro-chan takut padaku?"

"Entahlah, tapi dulu kau juga takut pada ayahmu waktu kecil. Sama seperti Ukitake pada kakekmu. Mungkin keturunan," aku tersenyum. DNA di keluarga ini benar-benar sama dan membuatku ingin tertawa kalau membayangkannya.

Kurebahkan Toushiro di atas tempat tidurnya. Membiarkan Ggio memandangi wajah tidur putranya dan sesekali menekan-nekan pipi Toushiro. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar sedih.

Kulangkahkan kaki melewati lorong istana yang panjang, melewati beberapa pelayan yang tengah melakukan pekerjaanya masing-masing. Musim panas yang cukup panas tanpa awan sedikitpun untuk menutupi cahaya matahari agar udara sedikit sejuk.

"Yoruichi-sama, ada yang ingin menemui anda," ucap seorang penjaga saat berpapasan denganku.

"Ada di mana?"

"Beliau menunggu di ruang dansa."

Kunaikkan sebelah alisku. Tidak biasanya ada yang menunggu di ruang dansa. Memangnya kenapa tidak langsung menunggu di ruang kerjaku saja sih.

Tapi... setelah dua ratus tahun baru kali ini ada yang menemuiku. Siapa yang mau menemui penasehat yang tidak jelas seperti aku? Hah, kenapa tidak menemui Ggio secara langsung saja sih...

Pintu yang terhubung menuju ruang dansa terbuka. Menampakkan ruangan yang cukup luas namun tanpa perabot satupun. Ruangan ini memang dihias hanya saat akan ada pesta.

Alunan melody dari gesekan biola menggema di seluruh ruangan. Alunan yang begitu indah dan sangat kukenal.

"Kisuke..." sapaku pelan pada sang pemain biola. Kisuke menghentikan permainannya dan memandang kearahku sembari menunjukkan senyuman yang sudah lama tak kulihat. Agak rindu juga rasanya melihat senyuman menyebalkan itu.

"Ohisashiburi desu ne."

* * *

"Jadi begitu ya, kau sekarang menjadi penasehat kerajaan."

"Ya... begitulah, lalu ada apa kau jauh-jauh menemuiku di dunia ini," kumainkan rambut panjang unguku menggunakan jari telunjuk. Membiarkannya tergerai dan menyembunyikan wajahku yang serasa memanas.

"Mengenai posisi Corard. Tuan Yamamoto ingin seseorang menggantikannya," Kisuke tersenyum. Aku terdiam mendengarnya, jadi dia mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya? Dasar pak tua.

"Biarkan aku me---"

"KYAAA!"

Sebuah jeritan memotong ucapanku. Suara jeritan yang amat kukenali, Soi Fon!

"Kita bicara nanti saja!" bentakku yang langsung berlari.

Kisuke mengikutiku di belakang.

"Soi Fon!" bentakku sembari mendobrak pintu kamar Toushiro. Tapi tak ada yang kutemui, hanya tubuh beku dari Soi Fon dan Ggio. Tubuh yang begitu beku, Toushiro yang masih tertidur terlihat tenang. Tak mengetahui akan apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" bisikku pelan dan membawa Toushiro dalam dekapanku.

"Yoruichi, kurasa kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini..."

"Kisuke?"

"Lihat," aku menatap ke arah keluar jendela. Butir salju turun di luar sana, butir salju berwarna hitam di musim panas.

"Tidak mungkin... dia..."

"Yoruichi, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi kelihatannya orang itu yang menyebabkan kedua orang itu membeku," ucap Kisuke yang sudah menarik tanganku memasuki gerbang menuju Elfania.

Sesaat sebelum gerbang tertutup aku melihat sesuatu yang masuk melalu jendela. Sekelebat bayangan yak tak kuketahui siapa...

- Toushiro POV -

"Jadi begitu deh," Yoruichi tersenyum mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi... aku salah satu dari mahluk terkutuk yang disebut manusia itu..." bisikku pelan. Kupandangi suasana halaman rumah yang ditanami banyak bunga oleh Yoruichi.  
Yoruichi tak menjawab ucapanku, hanya diam dan memelukku dari belakang.

"Manusia bukan mahluk terkutuk. Jangan menghakimi sesuatu hanya dari lembaran kertas," bisiknya lembut. Aku hanya diam, merasakan hangat tubuh Yoruichi yang tengah mendekapku.

Kalau bukan dari buku, lalu aku harus memutuskan suatu hal dari apa? Bukankah buku ada sebagai penjawab pertanyaan?

Aku menolak darah yang mengalir di tubuhku, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin agar darah ini tetap mengalir. Sesuatu yang membuatku ingin bertemu dengan dua orang yang baru saja diceritakan Yoruichi, kedua orang tuaku.

"Tuan Leird..." panggil seseorang. Itu suara... Orihime?

Yoruichi melepaskan dekapannya dan mengelus pelan rambutku. Meninggalkanku berdua dengan Bufly yang kini terbang mendekatiku.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan Corard ingin menemui anda... kelihatannya mengenai Siance."

Aku hanya diam, menerawang jauh ke arah gedung pemerintahan berada. Apakah aku yang merupakan manusia ini pantas menyandanga gelar Leird?

* * *

Kurai

All : (Nunjuk prolog paragraph awal)

Toushiro : Weks!? Yang lain gimana? (Di death glare cowok lain)

Ruise : Ichigo adiknya pake yang mana ya… (ribet sendiri)

Dina_hitsugaya

Ruise : Tenang aja, Rui juga baru balik dari ulum yang menyusahkan…

Toushiro : Sabtu bukannya l;o loncat pager sekolah ya?

Ruise : (membatu)

Rukia : Terima kasih atas suara anda… T-T

Byakuya : Gah! My little sister….!!!!!!!!!!!

Ruki_ya

Ruise : Tenang aja, lihat polling kemungkinan HitsuRuki

Ichimaru : Someone… someone that I call sister a long time ago

Toushiro : Sister 0.o???

Byakuya : Author… kapan dia punya sodara coba??

Ruise : Ntar gw bikin… yang jelas bukan OC!!!!

Chian30ne

Ruise : Maaf atas typo nya

All – Ruise : Yang bener makin nyusahin!!!! Dialognya buat syuting susah!!!!

Ruise : Kalian jaat T-T

Himeka-Hikari Kamisa

Ruise : Gpp, Gpp

Toushiro : Iya, manusia…

Renji : Eh kok? Kan Kisuke di atasku

Kisuke : Urutannya Corard (Ukitake) – Grandee (Renji) – Leird (Hitsu)

Yoruichi : Tapi untuk yang paling kuat urusannya berbeda (Grinning)

CursedCrystal

Ruise : (Mata berbinar tapi mendadak jadi mata pembunuh)

Toushiro : Napa lo?

Ruise : Huaaa… Ar Tonelico dua gw dendam sama Raki!!!!

Ichimaru : Hah????

Ruise : Virus b------!!! Kenapa game jadi beku di bagian itu!?

ruki4062jo

Toushiro : Iya…

Ruise : Huaa… (Nangis gelindingan mengingat Ar Tonelico 2)

archerrylime

Ruise : Aku tahu sih babon… tapi… kayaknya kurang baku di masukkin ke dalam kaliamtnya

Renji : Gorilla sama aja!!!

Ichimaru : (Nangis Bombay) Teganya… teganya…

Ruise : (Ikutan nangis)

Toushiro : Arigatou ne…

* * *

(Potongan cerita nggak jelas apaan dengan bahasa inggris yang masih ancur)

In the frozen summer I come,

Bringing the black snows…

Black snows that falling when my first time I take my breath…

The one that accompany me in all my life

Never leave me behind like the other

Since that night… Since this body have its own blood

Blood that different from my parent's.

Just three… Three people that have this cursed blood

Morning… Noon… Night…

White snow for he/she that born in frozen morning

Red snow for he/she that born in frozen noon

Black snow for he/she that born in frozen night

As the master of one blade called Diviega…

White stand for justice

Red stand for decision

Black stand for disaster

And together… we choice where this story will end

When Nosaash show us the way to that place…

As revatail… the cursed life form… Artificial life form…

* * *

HitsuRuki – 4 Suara

HitsuHina – 3 Suara

HitsuRan – 2 Suara

HitsuOC – 2 Suara

HitsuYoru – 1 Suara

* * *

Bleach – Tite Kubo ; Hymmnos Language – Akira Tsuchiya

Review?


	7. Chap 6: Coz Im Just Human

- Toushiro POV -

"Eh, mengundurkan diri?" seru Urahara tidak percaya saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari sela-sela mulut ini.

"Iya, aku... mengundurkan diri dari pemerintahan..." ucapku pelan.

Urahara hanya diam, tak mengucapkan apapun. Hanya memandangku percaya dan tidak. Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku yang manusia ini tak pantas menjadi Leird, terlibat dalam pemerintahan pun tidak.

Urahara menghela nafas pelan, dipandanginya lantai marmer yang kini ditapakinya. "Kau serius?" tanyanya dalam bisikkan pelan.

"Ya... setelah tahu semuanya..." kutatap wajah Urahara yang tertunduk. Seulas senyum terlihat di sana, senyuman yang kurasa adalah senyuman kebahagiaan karena aku tak perlu lagi menunjukkan diri di hadapannya.

"Shiro-chan, kau benar-benar masih hijau. Pengunduran dirimu..." Urahara menghentikan ucapannya. Diraihnya sebuah kotak kayu berwarna putih bersih. Kotak yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. "Ditolak!"

Aku terdiam. Ditolak? Kenapa, kenapa Urahara menolak keputusanku untuk mengundurkan diri? Kenapa...?

"Kemarilah," pintanya pelan. Aku mendekatinya dengan ragu-ragu. Seulas senyum terus bertengger di wajahnya, senyuman yang begitu... Hangat?

"Co--"

"Sshh!" Urahara meletakkan jemarinya tepat di bibirku. Seolah memintaku untuk diam dan tak mengucapkan apapun.

Kotak di tangan Urahara terbuka, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kunci emas. Kunci yang terlihat tidak asing di mataku. Lagi-lagi...

"Pengunduran dirimu akan kuterima, tapi kau harus melakukan tugas yang kuberikan. Pikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu, tanyakan pada hatimu," Urahara mengembangkan sebuah senyuman yang tidak begitu asing di mataku. Senyuman yang selalu bersembunyi di balik kipasnya kini terlihat jelas, tak tersembunyi oleh apapun.

"Tu... gas?"

"Ya... temui Yamamoto-san, dia yang akan memberimu tugas ini," Urahara menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Diserahkannya kunci emas ke tanganku.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, lakukan, atau pengunduran dirimu kutolak. Dan kau akan menjadi Corard untuk seterusnya," ulas senyum kembali muncul. Aku mengangguk lemah, kali ini aku merasa tidak pantas. Tidak pantas untuk berada di dunia ini, Elfania. Apa sebaiknya aku pergi menuju Walaen Ciel? Karena aku... bukan apa-apa.

- Kisuke POV -

Toushiro menutup pelan pintu di hadapannya. Awan hitam terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Wajahnya yang tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi apapun sebelumnya.

"Kelihatannya aku mengucapkan hal yang seharusnya tak kuucapkan," seru Renji dari atas.

Kutadahkan kepala, memandangi elf berambut merah yang tengah tergantung terbalik di langit-langit sana.

"Kurasa bagi Yoru itu adalah hal yang salah," jawabku pelan disertai cengiran yang dapat terlihat jelas. Hah... Yoruichi, mengapa kau mematahkan semua kipasku.

"Tapi... aku hanya mempercepat jalan cerita... mengapa..."

"Renji... kita memang ingin tahu akhir kisah ini secepatnya. Tapi bila akhirnya adalah awal dari kisah lain... tapi..." aku terdiam. Menggantung kalimat yang ingin kuutarakan.  
Renji terlihat mengerti dengan apa yang ingin kukatakan.

Akhir cerita berada di tangannya. Keputusan yang dipilihnya adalah akhir dari semua. Saat melihat Toushiro aku merasa ada yang salah. Apakah ia akan memutuskan mengakhiri semua cerita?

Toushiro... semoga kau memilih yang terbaik...

- Ichimaru POV -

Kupandangi benar-benar wajah Hitsugaya-han yang ditutupi awan hitam. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"Hitsugaya-han, barusan anda bilang apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Pemuda di hadapanku hanya menunjukkan senyuman lemah.

"Setelah tugas ini berakhir aku... akan pergi menuju Walaen Ciel... duniaku yang seharusnya," jawabnya lirih.

Jadi... kau sudah mengetahui kenyataan itu? Sudah kuduga reaksinya akan seperti ini. Ran-chan... kau akan melakukan apa di saat seperti ini?

"Anda sudah yakin?" hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari sela-sela mulutku. Hitsugaya-han mengangguk lemah, tak sekalipun iris berwarna hijau teh itu melirik ke arahku.  
Kuhela nafas pelan, aku benar-benar tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, menggapai pakaian tugasku yang biasa kugunakan. Hitsugaya-han memandangku bingung.

"I--Ichimaru?"

"Kau bilang ini tugas terakhirmu di Elfania kan? Kurasa aku akan menemanimu..." ucapku pelan.

Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa ataupun mengucapkan apa. Ran-chan, kurasa kau akan memarahiku bila aku melakukan hal ini. Tapi maaf, aku tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Aku bukan kau yang akan segera mengerti dengan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghibur Hitsugaya-han.

- Toushiro POV -

Kupandangi sosok Ichimaru yang menghilang di balik pintu. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengannya. Padahal ia tahu bahwa aku adalah manusia sedari awal. Tapi mengapa...?

Elf lain selalu memandangku sinis. Dulu aku tak mengerti, tapi kini aku mengerti. Aku tidak sama seperti mereka.

"Ayo, Hitsugaya-han," seru Ichimaru membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengangguk pelan, tak tahu harus berucap apapun pada Ichimaru.

Keheningan menyelimuti langkah kami. Sayup percakapan para elf merambat di dalam keheningan. Namun keheningan yang tercipta tetap tak pecah, terus ada dalam diam.

Aku tak mampu mengucapkan apapun, lidahku terasa kelu untuk bergerak dan mengeluarkan kata agar keheningan ini pecah. Pandangan dari para elf terasa begitu menusuk. Padahal dulu aku tak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"Hitsugaya-han, anda tak perlu memperdulikan tatapan itu. Sebagian besar tertuju padamu," bisik Ichimaru tepat di telingaku. Senyum rubahnya sedikit mengembang, aku tak mengerti. Semua terasa begitu sulit dimengerti.

* * *

"Ah, selamat datang," sapa Yamamoto-san tepat setelah pintu geser di hadapanku terbuka.

Beberapa bufly dengan sayap hitam berterbangan di sekitarnya. Beliau berdiri di tengah taman yang ada di halaman rumah yang cukup luas. Ditengah taman terdapat sebuah kolam dengan beberapa Walphish (Mermaid/Merman). Tapi bukan yang sesungguhnya, melainkan hanya tiruan.

"Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu anda," aku membungkuk sedalam yang kubisa. Berusaha agar Yamamoto-san tak dapat memandang wajahku.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu terlalu formal," pinta Yamamoto-san.

Kuangkat kepalaku, memandang Yamamoto-san yang tengah tersenyum lembut di balik jenggot dan kumis putih panjangnya.

"Jadi... anda memberiku tugas apa?" tanyaku pelan. Ichimaru hanya diam di belakangku. Senyuman di wajahnya pudar, padahal senyuman itu selalu ada di sana sebelumnya.

"Urahara tak memberitahumu ya, yah... itu memang ciri khas pria itu," Yamamoto-san terkekeh kecil. "Jadi... apa ia memberimu sebuah kunci?"

"Iya, Corard memberiku kunci. Tapi beliau tak memberitahuku kunci apa."

"Begitu, kalau begitu pergilah ke Siance. Masuki ruangan terdalam yang ada di sana. Kau akan langsung mengerti maksud dari kunci itu," Yamamoto-san mengelus pelan kepalaku. Membuat rambut putihku menjadi semakin berantakkan dari sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu," seruku sembari berharap usapan Yamamoto-san di kepalaku dapat berhenti.

"Ya... pergilah. Gin... temani aku sebentar," Ichimaru yang hendak membuka pintu di hadapannya terhenti.

"Baik..." pekik Ichimaru pelan.

"Aku tunggu di tempat biasa, Ichimaru..."

"Hm... maaf merepotkan..." kulangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Ichimaru. Keluar dari kediaman Yamamoto-san.

Kakiku membawaku menuju gerbang kota Elfania yang langsung menuju ke arah Siance.  
Di gerbang seorang bufly berada di sana. Sayap berwarna peraknya seolah bersinar diterpa cahaya.

"Orihime..." sapaku kala menyadari siapa bufly itu. Orihime berbalik ke arahku, menampakkan sebuah senyum di wajah mungilnya.

"Leird Hitsugaya."

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya menunggu anda," serunya pelan dan langsung mendarat di atas pundakku.

"Kau juga mengetahuinya?" tebakku saat kusadari Orihime tengah memainkan beberapa helai rambut putihku.

Orihime tak menjawab dan terus memilin sehelai demi helai rambutku.

"Anda benar-benar terlalu memikirkannya. Leird Hitsugaya adalah Leird Hitsugaya, tidak perduli apakah anda manusia atau bukan," bisik Orihime yang kontan membuat telingaku terasa geli. Mengingat gadis itu mengucapkannya tepat di telingaku.

"Apa Corard yang memintamu?" kulirik gadis itu dari ekor mataku. Sebuah gelengan kecil dibuatnya.

"Itu pesan dari seseorang, beliau memintaku untuk menyampaikannya saat anda sudah mengetahui kebenaran bahwa anda adalah manusia," dinaikkanya kedua sudut bibirnya. Membuat ulasan senyum yang terlihat begitu lembut.

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang, seseorang yang sudah tak ada di dunia ini," Orihime melayang pergi meninggalkanku di depan gerbang.

Sayap keperakannya terlihat begitu cemerlang dan berbinar kala tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Tidak perduli manusia atau bukan, aku adalah aku.

Seulas senyum mulai muncul di wajahku, mungkin kau benar. Siapapun yang meminta Orihime menyampaikan itu, terimakasih.

- Ichimaru POV -

Kupandangin Elf di hadapanku dari sela mata yang menyipit. Iris merah milikku terus berusaha mengintip dan memintaku membuka kelopak mata sepenuhnya.

"Gin... sudah hampir lima belas tahun kau menghindar dariku. Aku senang kau mau menemuiku," ucap elf yang terlihat menua seiring berjalannya waktu itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menemani Hitsugaya-han. Lagipula bukankah kau tak ingin melihat wajah pembunuh ini?" senyuman di wajahku tak ingin mengembang. Sudut bibirku hanya ingin naik kala aku berucap kata saja. Senyuman rubah yang sulit untuk tampak di hadapan Yama-jii.

"Hmph! Memangnya sejak kapan aku menyebutmu pembunuh?" Yama-jii menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Kelopak mataku serasa ingin terbuka sepenuhnya, sulit rasanya untuk mempertahankan agar tetap memincing.

"Gin terlalu banyak fikiran," celetuk seorang bufly yang kalau ingatanku tidak salah bernama Ririn.

"Ririn, diamlah. Gin, kau akan menemani Hitsugaya ke Siance?"

"Begitulah, aku merasa harus mengawasi anak itu," kusenderkan tubuhku pada sebuah pohon yang entah sejak kapan ditanam. Aku tak pernah menyadarinya dulu.

Suasana menjadi sunyi. Tak ada seorangpun yang berniat mengucap kata.

Para bufly berterbangan di atas permukaan air. Menebar serbuk yang selalu terjatuh kala mereka mengibaskap sayap berwarna hitam. Serbuk yang terlihat begitu indah kala menyentuh permukaan air kolam, membuatnya bagaikan pantulan cahaya pelangi.

Ingatanku mulai menyebar menuju saat di mana aku senang melihat permukaan air ini.

Tapi sekarang itu adalah kenangan yang membawa ingatan buruk akan ayahku... dan juga Ran-chan.

Mereka berdua pergi, tepat saat iris merahku menatap seluruhnya tanpa harus berusaha mengintip dari sela-sela. Aku masih ingat dengan mantra yang kugunakan saat itu.

Sebuah mantra yang membuat keduanya terbakar oleh api hitam yang bukan tipe-ku. Aku adalah gyenel type kapa (penyihir type air), tapi tidak kala mata merahku terbuka.

Kemarahan membawa fayra (api), unsur yang tak memiliki apapun untuk melindungi. Hanya dapat membakar sesuatu menjadi debu dan tak akan bisa mengembalikannya.

"Rangiku dulu sangat menyukai pantulan ini," bisik Yama-jii yang membuat senyumku semakin berkembang.

Samar di sisi Yama-jii aku menatap sosok Ran-chan yang tengah tersenyum lembut menatap serbuk yang terus berkumpul di atas permukaan kolam.

Heh...

Terkadang aku sering berkhayal akan dirinya. Aku merindukanmu... Ran-chan...

* * *

Ruise : Sangan dianjurkan untuk melakukan FLAME!!! Dalam pegerjaan chapter ini Rui sedikit (baca : bener-bener) nggak mood untuk nulis maupun ngapa-ngapapin, baca fic apapun juga Cuma buka langsung kabur T-T

Toushiro : Dasar kebanyakan pulsa…

Ruise : Key key, let read

* * *

Kurai

Alm. Ukitake : Itu DNA dariku… ekh!? Kok pake Alm.????

Ruise : Peran lo udah nggak ada kan?

Soi Fon : Trus ibunya Ggio siapa? Mengingat rambutnya hitam…

Ruise : Menurut lo pair Uki sapa yang paling popular?

Ggio : Oh…

Chian30ne

SoiGgio : Kita nggak!!!!

Ruise : (Ngirim death glare) forget-me-not… kaloan yang jadi uji coba nih.

SoiGgio : Kami suka… (Blushing)

Ruise : Yang versi English itu bias diaetikan bocoran dikit, Red Snow dan Black Snow, tebak siapa…

Black (Masih dirahasiakan dengan Red) : Sepertinya sudah pada tau…

Dina_hitsugaya

Yoruichi : Hum… menurut hipotesisku itu adalah orang yang sama. Yaitu kamu! Black Snow!

Black : Hum, kenapa nggak Pink Snow saja?

All : (Dasar maniak!)

Rukia : (Nangis di pojokan) Hisana-nee Byakuya-nii… tolonglan adik kalian yang manis ini!!!!

Hisana (Nggak jelas kapan) : A-author… apa peran Rukia sulit?

Flo : Heh, kalau boleh jujur, peran Rukia itu paling nyusahin, salah-salah ketabrak tembok dengan naskah ancur…

Ruise : Kudunya yang veteran gitu? (melirik Flo)

Flo : No way gw mau balik!!!!

Violet Murasaki

Ruise : Huaaaa… Violet-san, anda benar-benar mengerti (berlari kea rah Violet)

Byakuya : Kenapa nggak ke aku aja!?

archerrylime

SoiGgio : Membeku di tempat dengan pose yang tidak bagus!!!

Ruise : Hehe, pose kalian pelukan dengan Ggio ngelindungi Soi Fon

Soi Fon : (Nyiapin Suzumebachi) Setelah ni es meleleh awas aja

Ruise : Nggak papa kok telat review mah

Kisuke : Bukan benci, hanya saja… hal yang wajar kan kalau ada yang berbeda sendirir ia akan ditekan?

Ichimaru : Arigatou… setidaknya aku bukan pesuruh Black kali ini…

Black : Ichimaru!!! Pengkhianat! Kau menodai cinta kita berdua!

Ichimaru : Prasaan cinta gw buat Ran-chan deh. Lagian kan dah ada Momo buat lo!

Alm. Rangiku : Gin… (mata berbinar)

Ichimaru : Tapi sayang udah pake Alm.

Namie Amalia

Rukia : (Makin nangis kenceng)

Ruise : Haha, arigatou-ne, semoga tidak kecewa dengan ini

Ruki_ya

Ruise : Chapter depan akan dimulai!!!!

Ggio : Kata Yoruichi sih… factor DNA…

Soi Fon : Setidaknya tidak untuk ibunya

Toushiro : Akhirnya gw muncul, hum? Kalian siapa? (Nunjuk SoiGgio)

SoiGgio : (Mikir : anak durhaka)

Himeka-Hikari Kamisa

Rukia : Iya! Jangan HitsuRuki!

Toushiro : Eh? Udah pasti ya?

Rukia : (Death glare)

Ruise : Tunggu grimming? Grimjow?

kazuka-ichirunatsu23

SoiGgio : Gara-gara kita!?

Toushiro : Oh God! I'm with that Chappy lover!?

Ruise : Hehe, sebenernya pengen beda aja buat ortu ni anak

CursedCrystal

GinRan : Author!!! Napa bukan kita!?

Ruise : (Sweatdrop) kan udah jelas-jelas Ichimaru jadi temen Hitsugaya

Toushiro : (Ngarep UkiHana yang jadi ortunya)

Alm. Ukitake : Cucu gw kasian amat ya

Toushiro : Alm.?

Ruise : Iya! Akh!!! Mau yabf nggak pake eror kudu pake ver. Japan? T-T pengen liat ending Jaqli-kun… Cursed dapet tu ending g? Kayak gimana?

Momo : Kok jadi ngomongin game?

CherryCho79

Rukia : Banyakin HitsuHina!!!!!

Momo : HitsuRuki aja!!!!!!!!

All – para kandidat : (Pada nggak mau jadi pemeran utama cewek apa?)

Flo : Mengingat perannya…

Para kandidat : Nggak!!!!

Ruise : Sedikit pake harem kali ya…

ruki4062jo

All : Dia yang Tanya dia yang jawab?

Ruise : Wah,makasih dah bilang jenius…

* * *

HitsuRuki – 6 Suara

HitsuHina – 4 Suara

HitsuOC – 3 Suara

* * *

Bleach – Tite Kubo ; Hymmnos Language – Akira Tsuchiya

Mind to Flame?


	8. Chap 7: Underground Forest

Sunyi...

Kesan pertama yang dapat kugambarkan dalam suasana ini. Semilir angin yang berhembus di sela-sela kayu pohon dan percikan api unggun mengisi kesunyian yang tercipta.

Kadang suara dengkuran halus dapat terdengar dari seberang api unggun. Tempat di mana Ichimaru tertidur berselimutkan jubah berwarna hitamnya berhias noda-noda tanah yang menempel di bagian bawahnya.

Mata hijauku terasa begitu berat untuk terbuka, tapi terlelap rasanya begitu sulit.  
Perlahan kujauhkan tubuhku sedikit demi sedikit dari nyala api yang beberapa jam yang lalu dibuat oleh Ichimaru menggunakan ranting-ranting dari cabang pohon di sekitar kami.

Sekilas tempat ini seperti ada di pedalaman hutan. Tapi nyatanya? Tempat ini berada di bawah tanah. Lebih dari tiga puluh meter di bawah permukaan tanah, atau lebih spesifik lagi di bawah reruntuhan Siance!

Iris mataku bergerak ke sana ke mari, mengamati keadaan sekitar.

Tangan kananku mulai mengaduk-aduk saku celana panjangku, mencari sebuah benda yang tadi siang diserahkan oleh Corard. Sebuah kunci... Kunci yang mengantarku menuju ruangan bawah tanah-- koreksi. Mengantarku menuju hutan bawah tanah di Siance.

- Flashback -

"Kau serius ini kunci yang sama?" pekikku ke arah Hyourinmaru yang berada di pungguku. Ichimaru hanya diam, terkadang segaris melengkung di wajahnya terpisah. Hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun kembali menyatu dalam hitungan beberapa detik.

'Ya, masukkan saja,' jawab Hyourinmaru tanpa ragu. Atau itu memang gaya bicaranya? Beberapa hari ini aku berbicara dengan pedang yang mengaku bernama Hyourinmaru, dan tak satupun nada atau intonasi pelafalan kata yang membuatku yakin tentang apa yang ditunjukkan olehnya.

Pandanganku beberapa kali berpindah satu sama lain. Sekali menatap kunci emas berukuran normal di tanganku. Kemudian berpindah pada lubang kunci berukuran normal, bila di samakan dengan kunci pintu gerbang barier yang mengelilingi dunia ini. Lubang kunci berukuran tiga puluh enam kali dari ukuran kunci di tanganku.

Walau masih meragukan bahwa itu adalah sebuah lubang kunci mengingat tak ada pintu atau apapun yang mengisyaratkam bahwa ini adalah tempat memasukkan kunci.

"Ichimaru, apa menurutmu ini kunci yang benar?" tanyaku dan menoleh kebelakang.  
Pemandangan akan ruangan yang tertutupi oleh es beberapa waktu yang lalu menjadi latar belakang dari sang pemilik garis yang selalu melengkung dan terpasang di wajahnya setiap saat itu.

"Bagaimana bila anda mencobanya terlebih dahulu?"

Aku terdiam. Mengetuk pelan kepalaku sendiri. Mengapa dengan bodohnya aku tidak memikirkan cara seperti itu?

Tubuhku kembali berputar, menatap lubang yang masih membuatku ragu bahwa ini benar-benar lubang kunci.

Tepat sebelum kunci di tanganku masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang tersebut, seberkas cahaya kebiruan muncul di ujung kunci disertai suara yang samar terdengar bagaikan sesuatu yang berada dalam keadaan terkunci berubah menjadi tidak terkunci.

Kutarik kunci tersebut, memastikan bahwa yang baru saja kulihat tadi bukanlah ilusi.  
Tapi tepat saat kunci keluar dinding di hadapanku hilang, menampakkan tangga memutar yang menuju ruangan bawah tanah.

Kulirik Ichimaru yang sudah merubah posisinya ke sampingku. Dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dariku dan Ichimaru menjadi sebuah aba-aba untuk melangkah. Melangkah menuruni tangga menuju bawah tanah.

Derap langkah yang menggema pada dinding disertai percakapan kecil antara aku dan Ichimaru mengenai kenyataan bahwa dia sudah mengetahui kenyataan mengenaiku sedari awal. Agak kesal rasanya saat Ichimaru memberitahuku bahwa dia sudah tahu.

Anak tangga terakhir yang dipijak bertepatan dengan berhentinya langkah kaki kami berdua.

"Koreksi bila aku salah, ini bukannya... hutan?"

"Tidak perlu dikoreksi, kau benar. Ini memang hutan, Hitsugaya-han."

- End of Flashback -

Sesekali kuusap mataku yang terasa gatal menggunakan punggung tanganku. Tubuhku bersender pada pohon yang terbilang cukup tinggi, sekitar tiga puluh meter.

Langit malam berbin--- Langit malam... Mustahil memandang langit di bawah tanah kan? Aku... sama sekali tak dapat mengerti. Siance benar-benar memiliki banyak hal aneh. Diviega atau kusebut Hyourinmaru adalah salah satunya.

'Diasee, tidurlah,' pinta Hyourinmaru. Aku mengangguk dan mulai menutup kelopak mataku, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatku benar-benar terlelap.

- Normal POV -

Semilir angin malam berhembus tenang menerpa wajah Toushiro dan Gin yang sudah berada dalam dekapan sang penguasa alam bawah sadar. Rambut putih dan perak milik keduanya terkadang menari bersamaan dengan tiupan angin yang bagaikan nyanyian nina bobo yang begitu indah.

Api di antara keduanya terus memercikan suara kayu kering yang terbakar sebelum akhirnya mati. Meninggalkan abu maupun arang yang merupakan sisa dari terbakarnya kayu-kayu kering.

Asap kecil mengepul saat sebuah portal terbuka beberapa langkah di dekatnya.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam keluar dari dalam portal itu. Rambut hitam sedangnya disatukan dan dibungkus kain berwarna putih sebagai pengikat.

Iris coklatnya melirik ke arah Toushiro dan Gin secara bergantian.

"Ah... lakukan dengan tenang, aku tak ingin menggagu mereka," pekik gadis itu dengan suara pelan namun halus dan lembut.

Dilangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan dan tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Mengendap endap sebelum akhirnya berlari saat yakin derap langkahnya sudah tak dapat didengar lagi. Tubuh mungilnya menghilang di balik kegelapan hutan, tenggelam oleh dedaunan dari semak-semak yang tumbuh secara liar.

- Toushiro POV -

Mimpi...?

Satu-satunya pemikiran yang muncul di kepalaku saat membuka mata. Aku berada di dalam sebuah ruangan besar, tapi gelap dan hanya ada secercah cahaya di dalam ruangan itu.

Perlahan aku semakin mendekat ke arah cahaya itu.

"Siapa?" ucapku saat melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam. Poninya yang panjang seolah membelah wajahnya.

Bibir mungilnya terus membuka dan menutup, memperdengarkan rentetan kalimat dalam nyanyian. Kalimat dengan menggunakan bahasa yang masih kupertanyakan artinya itu.  
Beberapa baris huruf kuno melayang di sekitarnya. Memancarkan cahaya yang cukup terang tapi tidak membutakan mata.

'Namanya Rukia...'

"Suara ini... Hyourinmaru?"

'Ya, ini aku. Dia adalah Rukia, gasar hymma (Singing Doll).'

"E-eh?"

'Dia ada di dekatmu, temui dia. Hentikan nyanyian miliknya untuk membangunkan Nosaash. Dia--'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kicauan burung menjadi suara latar kala mataku terbuka. Langit malam yang perlahan memudar dan menjadi biru menjadi latar dari para burung yang berkicau, menyuarakan panggilan untuk membangunkan para penghuni hutan.

"Selamat pagi, Hitsugaya-han," sapa Ichimaru sembari melemparkan sebuah apel padaku yang berhasil kutangkap.

"Ichimaru... kenapa kemarin kita memutuskan memasuki hutan ini?" tanyaku. Ya, aku bodoh karena baru saja menyadari akan hal itu. Ichimaru kembali mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Karena tugasmu yang sebenarnya adalah menemui Nosaash," bisik Ichimaru pelan. Aku tak menjawab apapun dan mulai memasukkan apel merah di tanganku ke dalam mulutku.  
Hah... Apa Ichimaru menyembunyikan hal lain lagi dariku kali ini?

'Diasee... Diasee... mungkin kau memang ditakdirkan untuk tak tahu apapun,' aku memang tak mengerti dengan cara pelafalan maupun untuk intonasi dari kalimat yang baru saja kudengar itu. Tapi setidaknya aku tau arti kalimat tersebut, sebuah ledekan terhadapku.

"Hei... apa dulu ada yang memanggilmu menyebalkan?" desisku pelan. Berusaha agar Ichimaru yang tengah merapikan pakaian miliknya tak dapat mendengarku.

'Belum... Karena semua orang memandang tinggi kearahku," satu lagi pelafalan yang tidak begitu jelas namun memiliki makna yang mudah dimengerti.

Kuputar bola mataku dan kembali mendesis, "aku merasa tersanjung karena akulah orang pertama yang menyebutmu... MENYEBALKAN!"

Gemerisik dedaunan dari pohon yang menjulang tinggi disertai kepakkan sayap yang cukup keras menjadi gema atas teriakan yang kupersembahkan kepada Hyourinmaru. Ichimaru mengkerutkan kedua alisnya sementara gerakan kedua tangannya yang tengah mengikat tali jubah berhenti.

"Hitsugaya-han, anda kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya menyalurkan emosi pada benda ini," telunjuk kiriku tegak lurus terhadap Hyourinmaru yang semalam kusenderkan di samping pohon. Ichimaru tak mengucapkan apapun dan hanya membulatkan mulutnya sebelum kembali ke posisi semula, melengkung dengan senyum rubah.

'Mungkin sebaiknya aku menunggu Diasee yang lain waktu itu.'

- Normal POV -

"Sudah hampir tiba..." pekik gadis berambut hitam itu saat sebuah menara mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

"... --MENYEBALKAN!" adalah sebuah sambutan yang diterimanya sesaat setelah membuat sebuah senyuman.

Kepalanya berbalik menuju arah tempatnya berasal tadi. Sekelompok burung mengepakkan sayapnya menuju langit biru, memberi tanda dari mana asal suara bervolume tinggi barusan.

"Kelihatanya mereka sudah terjaga," pekiknya sembari terkekeh kecil. Jemari mungilnya menutupi mulut yang terbuka dan menyuarakan suara tawa yang tertahan.

"Lihat-lihat, siapa yang kita dapatkan di sini?" sebuah suara menghentikan tawa itu. Iris coklat melirik ke arah sang pemilik suara dengan sinis.

"Ah... sudah ketahuan ya..."

"Hmp! Tentu saja sudah, yah... kalau tidak ada laporan dari Gin sih..." sang pemilik suara, atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Renji melompat turun dari dahan tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Jadi dia tidak benar-benar tertidur."

"Lalu... apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Wim oz Gauzewiga (Daughter of Despair) di tempat seperti ini?"

"Nosaash... aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum dengan memberikan kekuatan Nosaash."  
"Dia...?"

"Noglle Diasee (Black Child from God), orang yang sudah banyak menderita akibat darah terkutuk itu."

Renji menyatukan kedua alisnya, dipandanginya iris berwarna coklat yang dipenuhi oleh kemarahan itu. Mata yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya, mata yang sama.

"Hem... kau memiliki mata yang bagus. Mengingatkanku pada bola mata merah milik Gin."

"Arigatou-ne, sekarang... aku akan menghabisimu dan membuat dia senang."

"Jangan bermimpi... Was guwo erra (I will be eternally angry)---"

"Aku tidak bermimpi! Was yant erra (I will be eternally scared)---"

"Nha fandel oz dius FAYRA ARRYA! (To summon many of sacred BLAZING ARROW!)" pekik gadis berambut hitam dan Renji secara bersamaan.

Puluhan anak panah berdiameter lebih dari tiga puluh centi muncul di belakang keduanya. Anak pana merah di belakang Renji dan anak panah hitam di belakang gadis itu.

Puluhan anak panah itu saling berbenturan, membuat efek ledakan yang cukup besar.

* * *

Ruise : Yippie da Yippei do!!!!

Toushiro : Kesambet ye?

Ichimaru : (Cuek bebek)

Renji : (Ngeliat scipt berikutnya) Gw nggak terima kalah!!!!!

Ruise : Bwokokok, ayo bales review XD

* * *

Dina_hitsugaya

Toushiro : Tulisannya bener. Mengundurkan diri nggak ya?

Ruise : Khe khe, kalau nggak mengundurkan diri entar nggak ada lanjutan.

Rukia : Kenapa- kenapa- kenapa?

Ichimaru : Hum…

CursedCrystal

Ichimaru : (Nanem jamur di pojok ruangan)

Ruise : Woi!!!

Alm. Rangiku : Terima nasib, tapi otou-san Gin siapa?

Ruise : Nggak tahu (Angkat bahu)

Renji : Siluman rubah kali

Ichimaru : (Ngelempar sekop ke Renji dan tepat sasaran)

Ruise : Huwahh… endingnya gimana? Aku baca yang ver. Manga, tapi itu pake ending Luca T-T Mana Mir Cuma muncul bagian akhir doank

Himeka-Hikari Kamisa

Rukia : Aku nyerah juga!!!

Ruise : Hime, Ririn, jelasin

Orihime : Ha-hai' Bufly itu----

Ririn : Nama ras aneh buatan author. Cukup bayangkan Tinker Bell dengan sayap kupu-kupu dan sungut cukup panjang.

Ruise : Sehabis Phase 1 ini selesai ada ulasan tentang Elfania, Elf, Siance sama Bufly kok. Jadi yang nggak terlalu dijelasin banget selama cerita akan diperjelas, mengingat kemungkinan untuk penjelasanna akan sulir karena sudah pindah tempat.

Namie Amalia

Rukia : Ini (Nunjuk chapter atas) bias disebut muncul nggak?

Momo : Banyakan aku yang muncul, tapi… Noglle Diasee (Black Child from God) itu kan A---

Ruise : Alaibanya!!!!!!

Ichimaru : Semoga anda menikmati bagian ini

Black : Kenapa Momo nggak boleh bilang namaku

uki4062jo

Kisuke : (nyemprot teh yang belum sempet ketelen)

Toushiro : Ya-yaoi!?

Ruise : Lho, kalau Yaoi kan kudunya bukamn telunjuk. Tapi ibu jari yang menyentuh dengan telunjuk menopang dagu. Untuk---

Byakuya : Yang banyak pengalaman diem dah

Ruise : Pengalaman darimane!?

Toushiro : JANGAN BUAT HINT YAOI LAGI!!!

Ruise : Sapa juga yng buat Hint…

Ruki_ya

Rukia : Bisa disebut muncul nggak?

Toushiro : Flo-san…?

Flo : (Masang kacamata dengan rambut merahnya digulung) Bagaimana menjelaskannya… peran pairing Hitsu bias dibilang hamper sama dengan Tousen alias buta, walau bukan permanent, dialognya juga menggunakan bahasa Hymmnos. Selain itu nanti dapet nggak enak di ending

Ruise : Tapi kan gw mau buat sequel ini

Flo : Baru mau! Prasaan original storynya baru sampai Seiru ketemu cowok yang pernah ngelamar dia dah!

Toushiro : What!? (Orang yang jadi Seiru)

Ruise : Spoiler woy!!!!

Flo : Biar!!!!

All – Ruise & Flo : (Ngebayangin siapa yang bakal ngelamar Hitsu entar)

* * *

I'll say… Infel yor for you all

I'm really happy

As the Hint fir this story is runner up, with Last Song in the first place.

Hope you all will mind to give me some advice by leave some comment.

Just click the green button bellow.

Faura yerwe murfan anw sol ciel, HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR YOU ALL

I know it to early, but, say what?

I can't post it right in the New Year.

So, see you in the next year…

(A/N: Faura yerwe murfan anw sol ciel MEAN a little bird chirp her feeling to the world. Taken from Hymn crystal Harmonius created by Mir/Jaqli/Jaquri singing by Misha Arsellec Lune.)


	9. Chap 8: Doppelganger

"...--Hhah... hah..." sebuah suara nafas yang begitu berat keluar dari mulut Renji.

Beberapa garis yang senada dengan rambut merahnya tertarik keluar di bawah bibirnya. Helaian rambut yang terlihat seperti daun nanas tergerai ke bawah.

"Kau... menyedihkan..." desis gadis berambut hitam itu.

Iris coklat yang tadi memancarkan kemarahan kini berganti dengan pandangan meremehkan. Dipandanginya Renji yang sudah hampir berlutut di hadapannya dengan tubuh dipenuhi oleh darah segar.

"S-si-al..." seru Renji diikuti oleh muntahan cairan merah kental yang cukup banyak.

"Hmph!" gadis itu menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, "akan kubuat kau tenang dengan mengetahui namaku, Hinamori Momo itu namaku," lanjut gadis berambut hitam yang mengaku bernama Momo itu. Iris coklatnya bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya, menyembunyikan pandangan yang benar-benar merendahkan elf berambut merah itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Renji kembali terbatuk, cairan merah kental kembali menyembur keluar. Pandangannya semakin kabur dan hilang.

Hingga akhirnya kesadarannya hilang, walau samar ia mendengar derap langkah lebih dari satu orang menuju ke arahnya. Beserta suara yang dikenal, "RENJI!"

- Toushiro POV -

"RENJI!" bentak Ichimaru begitu kami sampai pada asal suara ledakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Renji tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, sementara Ichimaru menghampiri tubuh yang bermandikan cairan merah kental.

Aku hanya diam, iris berwarna hijau teh milikku tertuju pada sosok seorang gadis berambut hitam. Pericikan darah segar menempel pada lengan pakaiannya yang berwarna kelabu.

"Kau... siapa?" bisikku padannya. Gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya yang baru saja bersembunyi, warna coklat yang begitu... cantik.

"Hinamori... Momo," dan ia menghilang dari hadapanku. Berlari menuju sebuah menara yang sejak tadi tak pernah kusadari keberadaanya.

"Hinamori..." ulangku. Aku tak tahu, yang aku tahu nama itu terdengar begitu indah di telingaku. Terlebih lagi suaranya yang lembut.

Kukedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Berusaha menyadarkan lamunanku akan gadis tadi. Aku berbalik ke arah Ichimaru dan Renji yang sudah tenggelam di dalam air keemasan yang membiaskan cahaya di sekitarnya membuatnya seolah bercahaya.

Setidaknya darah yang mengalir dari tubuh Renji mulai berkurang.

- - - - -

"Gadis tadi..." pekik Ichimaru pelan, jemari kurusnya terus mengapit dagu miliknya sendiri.

Sementara Renji masih terlelap semenjak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, dengan perban di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau mengenalnya Ichimaru?" tanyaku antusias.

Ichimaru menggeleng pelan, helain rambut peraknya menari bersamaan dengan gelengan kepala itu, "tidak. Aku tak tak tahu."

"Hm..." gumamku dan menganggu kecil.

Padanganku berpindah menuju tubuh Renji yang masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Fikiranku mulai berpindah nenuju gadis tadi, bola mata yang indah. Secara garis besar setidaknya aku tahu bahwa dia cukup hebat dalam menggunakan sihir dalam tingkatan sebagai manusia. Eh...?

"Kelihatannya kau mengetahui sesuatu, Hitsugaya-han," pekik Ichimaru.

Kuanggukan kepala pelan, "aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Gadis itu ternyata manusia dan juga gyenel," jawabku yang tentu saja kuyakini sudah di ketahui oleh Ichimaru.

"Hm... kau benar. Dia itu manusia, mahluk umur pendek sepertimu."

Aku terdiam mendengar julukan yang baru saja keluar dari sela-sela garis yang membelah. Mahluk umur pendek? Pertama kalinya Ichimaru mengucapkan hal seperti itu padaku.

"Kuakui usia manusia memang tidak sepanjang para elf," garis melengkung di wajah Ichimaru membelah. Berniat mengucapkan sesuatu namun ucapan itu terpotong olehku,

"tapi ucapanmu barusan agak bertolak belakang. Mengingat kau itu seorang half."

Terdiam, tak ada apapun yang keluar dari garis yang terbuka itu. Half, mengingat Okaa-san Ichimaru juga manusia. Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa, karena aku tak pernah bertanya mengenai hal itu. Ichimaru juga tak ingin membicarakannya.

"NOSAASH!!!" sebuah teriakkan yang dapat kumasukkan ke dalam urutan teriakkan yang cukup... membuat jantungan.

"Kepala merah, kalau berteriak seperti itu lagi aku tak yakin perban di perutmu bisa bertahan untuk tidak berwarna merah," akhirnya sesuatu keluar dari mulut Ichimaru. Hanya saja ucapan itu benar-benar berlainan atau bisa kusebut, tidak mencerminkan diri Ichimaru sama sekali.

"Gin, kalau hari biasa mungkin aku akan membakarmu hingga jadi abu. Tapi sekarang Nosaash dalam bahaya," pekik Renji yang sudah benar-benar terjaga. Ichimaru semakin memperlebar senyuman rubahnya, dan mungkin sudah melebihi batasan normal.

"Sudah tahu kok."

"Hah!?" pekikku dan Renji bersamaan.

Walau aku tak tahu siapa Nosaash yang dimaksud tapi kelihatannya dia orang atau sesuatu, mengingat aku tak tahu Nosaash manusia atau bukan, yang cukup penting dan berharga. Tapi kenapa Ichimaru bisa tenang-tenang saja?

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih disini... GIN BODOH!" teriakkan di penghujung kalimat terlah berhasil membuat cairan merah merembes keluar, Renji bodoh.

"Rambut merah tak berotak," desis Ichimaru yang semakin memperpanjang senyuman rubahnya. Kalau perhitunganku tidak salah, dua centi lagi dan garis itu mencapai telinga. Aku bahkan tak pernah mendengar ada mahluk, mengingat bukan hanya elf yang kusinggung, yang dapat melakukannya.

Renji hanya membuat sebuah garis horizontal di wajahnya, "kau... Ichimaru kan?" tanyanya. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang merasa dia bukanlah Ichimaru.

"Hum..." Ichimaru mulai mengacak-acak rambut keperakannya dengan cara yang cukup berbeda dari biasanya, "bukan. Aku-bukan-Ichimaru-Gin."

Sunyi...

Hanya deru angin dan suara merintih dari Renji yang baru saja merasakan rasa nyeri akibat lukannya yang kembali terbuka itu.

Lalu, kalau dia bukan Ichimaru... "DI MANA ICHIMARU YANG SEBENARNYA!"  
Ichi-- maksudku sang doppleganger membuat jemari telunjuknya yang kurus dalam posisi tegak lurus ke arah menara yang terbilang terlalu tinggi itu.

"Terakhir dia ada di lantai tiga belas bawah tanah dan menuju lantai sembilan puluh lima bawah tanah," pekik doppleganger itu. Apa jangan-jangan tempat ini, maksudku Siance, memiliki lantai hingga inti planet?

"Hebat, aku tidak jamin bisa mengejar elf satu itu."

"Mahluk umur pendek teman masterku, aku bisa mengantarmu menuju lantai tujuan bila kau mau," kulirik mahluk yang berapa dalam wujud Ichimaru dari ekor mataku dan mendengus kesal.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Tidak."

"Dia Pirtue Jue (Jiwa Air) milik Ichimaru kok," pekik Renji dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. Tentu saja dengan mimik wajah menahan nyeri di seluruh tubuh.

"Heh..." tarik nafas. Hembuskan. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau dia sendiri bilang aku tak bisa mempercayainya!?" bentakku sementara telunjuk kananku sudah kubuat naik turun ke arah sang imitasi. "Dan Hyourinmaru! Berhenti bernyanyi dengan volume tinggi dalam kepalaku! Kau membuatku hampir gila!"

'...--yume o wasureru... nande, DEKINAI YOOO!--...' kelihatannya mahluk ini tak mau mendengarkanku.

Matahari belum mencapai titik tertinggi dan aku sudah dibuat pusing dengan berbagai macam hal.

- Normal POV -

Derap langkah terus terdengar, anak tangga tiada akhir sejauh mata memandang. Pada anak tangga tertentu ruangan kecil menyambut. Tentunya dengan bercak darah yang masih mengalir dengan dan menyebarkan bau amis yang menyeruak ke dalam indra penciuman.

"Dia... membunuh mereka?" bisik sang pembuat derap langkah yang terus bergema di seluruh ruangan. Mengejar tamu yang tidak mendapat undangan apapun.

Terkadang di balik rambut peraknya yang terkena beberapa cipratan cairan merah terbesit beberapa pemikiran yang terbilang tidak terlalu penting untuk ditanyakan.

Kenapa kalau ruangan yang ada adalah ruangan bawah tanah tapi tetap membangun menara ke atas?

Sebuah pemikiran yang tidak terlalu penting untuk ditanyakan dalam kondisi ini.

"KYAAATTT," sebuah jeritan melengking yang cukup menusuk gendang telinga terdengar.

Suara dari jiwa yang tinggal dalam kegelapan abadi, dan juga pemilik dari ceceran genangan berwarna merah yang sudah mewarnai seluruh ruangan.

Tak ada jasad maupun bagian tubuh yang tersisa, tapi wajar. Jiwa, atau yang lebih mudah disebut Pirtue oleh para gyenel tak memiliki tubuh. Bila terbunuh hanya menyisakan cairan merah kental maupun hitam pekat cair bagaikan air.

'Plash.'

Cipratan darah berhasil mengguyur tubuh Gin yang baru saja sampai pada anak tangga terakhir di lantai dua puluh lima bawah tanah.

Rambut peraknya sudah menyaingi warna rambut Renji, setiap helai, walau agak sulit membuat setiap helai menjadi merah hanya dalam sekali siraman.

"Wah, gadis yang mengayunkan pedang dan menggunakan sihir sembarangan tidak manis lho," pekik Gin tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

Gadis, atau yang bisa diindikasikan sebagai orang yang membuat cipratan darah itu berbalik. Memasukkan sebilah pedang yang sudah bermandikan darah segar, dengan Pirtue yang mulai hilang dan melebur menjadi kegelapan sebagai latar belakangnya.

"Hum... cepat sekali, seingatku Tobiume-san memberitahuku kau baru sampai pada 'pintu luar' tempat ini tiga puluh menit yang lalu," pekik Momo yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Gin, bermandikan darah segar yang masih menetes. Walau bukan darahnya sendiri.

"Hum... bukan hanya kau saja penggendali kapa (air) kan?" Gin mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah. Membuat cipratan darah yang masih ada di rambut peraknya, atau dapat disebut rambut merah dadakan miliknya.

"Ah... doppleganger rupanya..." pekik Momo mengerti.

"Iya... sudahlah. Kita percepat saja, nona gauzewiga (despair)," seru Gin dengan cukup 'ramah'. Seulas senyum rubahnya mengembang beberapa mili, sementara matanya yang menyipat mulai terbuka perlahan, menampakkan iris merah miliknya yang cukup indah, bila saja isi dari bola mata itu bukanlah dendam dan amarah.

"Hum, sama sekali tak memberi keringanan."

"Reveris Gatyunla (Hellish nightmare)," pekik Gin sembari memainkan jemari kurusnya ke sana ke mari, membuat genangan darah mulai beriak.

"... ini... Tanta Prooth (Dancing Blood) !?" pekik Momo saat cairan yang terus mengeluarkan bau amis yang menusuk indra penciuman mulai menari dan membentuk sosok dari pemilik sebelumnya. Para Pirtue Balduo (Jiwa Kegelapan).

Ulasan senyum Gin terbelah, beberapa baris kalimat keluar dari mulutnya, "aku tak ingin melakukan ini. Mata merah ini benar-benar membuatku sebal."

- Toushiro POV –

Gelap dan sakit pinggang.

Hebat, setelah dibuat sakit kepala dengan tingkah Hyourinmaru yang ngambek belum lama ini, '...--ANO HINO YUME BAKE--...' perbaikan. Sampai saat ini dia masih ngambek. Kini aku malah dibuat jatuh dari ketinggian tiga meter.

"KA--" ucapan... maksudku teriakkan kuterhenti.

Terhenti oleh sebuah suara nyanyian yang tidak asing.

Aku berbalik, mendapati gadis yang dipanggil sebagai Rukia berdiri di belakangku. Sama persis dengan yang kulihat dalam mimpi.

'Rukia, aku sudah tiba,' pekik Ichimaru. Ingin rasanya aku sembah sujud begitu suara yang terbilang begitu halus, indah dan membuatku hampir gila itu terhenti.

"...--ween colga (di dalam es)..." kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Rukia. Matanya terus terpejam walau wajahnya menatap ke arahku.

"Um... waks! Hey!" salah tingkah. Iya, salah tingkah begitu Rukia tanpa aba-aba apapun berhambur ke dalam... pelukanku.

"Infel yor, Diasee (Arigatou, Child of God)..."

* * *

Gin : Ketahuan banget ngebutnya neh.

Ruise : Huhu, padahal pengen bikin prekuel dari ini sekaligus untuk hari persahabatan…

Toushiro : Prekuel?

Ruise : Hu-uh, soal plot bolong yang ngalor-ngidul, kan rada aneh. Waktu Renji keluar dia langsung nyerang kalian. Kudunya kan dia tahu itu Ichimaru… yang sudah jelas-jelas temennya. Bolong g noh?

All : Ember!

* * *

ruki4062jo

Ruise : Dua!!! Walau wujudnya sama

Tobiume : Emang gw cewek ya!?

Momo : … doppelganger

Namie Amalia

Zabimaru : (Ngelilit kepala author)

Renji : Gw nggak terima kalah dari Hinamori!!!!

Ruise : Se…sek… nafas…

Toushiro : Berdoa dia mati!!!!

Ruise : (Pingsan dengan muka putih pucat)

Ruki_ya

Toushiro : Kok muncul-muncul itu Chappy Freak udah meluk gw!?

Rukia : Kenapa gw kudu meluk ini cebol satu!?

Momo : Shiro-kun…(death glare)

CursedCrystal

Ruise : (Sadar) hehe, dapet di youtube yang English? Aku dapetnya japan doank T-T

Flo : Ini fandom apa ya? Kok malah game -.-

Ruise : Mir-chan… gw jadi punya ide buat bikin fic pas Croix dkk maen ke Sol Ciel…

Flo : Blabla, pesenan aja lum dibuat juga

* * *

Bleach – Tite Kubo ; Hymnnos – Akira Tsuchiya ; Elfania – Ruise Vein Cort

Mind to review?

I beg it ;p


	10. Chap 9: Sode no Shirayuki Her Name

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan yang terjadi. Lagipula kalau aku ingat ulang... Semua hal itu terasa samar, sulit untuk dimengerti dikarenakan pengertian yang selalu ditutup-tutupi.

"Infel yor, Diasee (Arigatou, Child of God)," adalah sepatah kalimat yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku akan hal yang kini sedang berlangsung.

Dua lengan mungil melingkar pada tubuhku dan saling bertautan mencengkram bagian belakang pakaianku. Wangi bunga Tsubaki menyeruak ke dalam indra penciumanku, wangi yang kuyakini berasal dari helaian rambut hitam sebahu yang kini tengah berada beberapa centimeter dari wajahku.

"A-ano..." kuhentikan ucapanku. Sesuatu yang hangat terasa menyentuh kulit di balik pakaianku. Sebuah cairan bening yang dihasilkan oleh kelenjar air mata.

Dengan agak ragu kuangkat kedua tanganku, membalas pelukan dari gadis yang dipanggil Rukia, mengelus pelan rambut hitamnya menggunakan jemari kananku yang melesak ke dalam helaian rambut yang ada.

- Normal POV -

'Pyash!'

Cipratan air kembali tercipta akibat tebasan sebilah pedang. Siraman cairan merah kental terus bertebaran tiada hanti.

Warna merah akan darah sudah mencapai seluruh inci dari ruangan kecil tersebut.

Gin terus mengembangkan senyumannya sementara kedua tangannya berlarian ke sana ke mari. Memberi perintah pada para mahluk yang dibuatnya dari darah yang berceceran untuk menyerang Momo yang terus menarikan sebuah tarian pedang, menciptakan siraman merah kental terus bertebaran.

"Ukh..." seru Momo lirih saat dirasakannya sesuatu baru saja menggores pipi kanannya. Darah merah segar mulai mengalir, warna merah yang terbilang cukup terang dibandingkan warna merah yang hampir mencapai hitam yang terus menyiramnya.

Bola mata Gin terus mengikuti setiap gerakan Momo, mencari celah untuknya agar dapat melukai Momo.

"Nona, apakah tidak sebaiknya kita hentikan permainan ini?" saran Gin. Nada kesal terdengar jelas pada pelafalan kata yang digunakannya, sementara jemarinya terus menari seolah mengikuti ritme.

Sebuah tarian dansa antara perpaduan tarian pedang dan tarian para darah, dengan Gin sebagai pengiring musik dan Momo menjadi sang penari.

"Jangan meremehkanku!" bentak Momo kesal.

Gin menghela nafas pelan, benar-benar bosan dengan kegiatannya saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, Was jyel gaya aiph nha tanta tapa (Aku tak kan kesepian bilan air menari datang)," bisik Gin pelan diikuti pilar-pilar air yang mulai muncul dan berputan di sekitarnya. "Bagaimana kalau dengan sihir ganda?"

"O...o?"

"Hum... maaf ya, permainan selesai!"

Cairan merah pekat mulai membentuk tombak spiral bersama dengan air keemasan. Tertuju lurus ke arah Momo.

"...--kapa (air)."

- Toushiro POV -

Cairan bening itu masih kurasakan merembes dalam pakaianku. Sementara jemari tanganku terus melesak ke dalam sela-sela rambut hitam pendek yang begitu lembut.

"Diasee-chan..." sebuah suara lembut yang menggunakan nada main-main mulai tertangkap telingaku.

Kutadahkan kepalaku, mendapati seorang wanita yang menurutku sangan cantik melayang di atas. Menampakkan seukir senyuman dari bibirnya yang merah, warna merah yang indah. Rambut putihnya yang panjang terjuntai hingga menyentuh tumit kakinya yang tertutup oleh kimono putihnya.

"Kau... siapa?" tanyaku pelan. Secara perlahan gadis itu mulai mengurangi ketinggian yang tempatnya melayang.

Angin yang terus berputar sedari tadi dalam ruangan ini membuat helaian rambutnya terus berkibar, membuatnya terlihat begitu lembut.

"Apakah Rin-chan tidak memberitahumu mengenaiku?" serunya dengan tawa kecil yang dilakukannya dengan cukup anggun.

"Rin-chan?" ulangku dengan nada bingung. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal anak perempuan yang memiliki nama Rin-chan. Kalau Ran-chan mungkin, itupun hanya berdasarkan cerita dari Ichimaru.

"Iya... itu nama panggilanku untuk--"

'Shirayuki! Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama anak perempuan!' potong sebuah suara yang bergema di dalam otakku.

Hyourinmaru?

"Maksudmu Rin-chan itu Hyourinmaru?" tanyaku memastikan yang di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Samar kudengar gerutuan dari Hyourinmaru dalam kepalaku. Jemari kananku berhenti mengelus rambut Rukia dan mulai menopang tubuh mungil... kurasa itu kata yang tidak tepat digunakan olehku yang sama-sama mungil. Ia tertidur pulas dalam dekapanku dengan tetap melingkarkan dan juga mencengkram baju belakangku.

"Akh, maaf berlaku tidak sopan. Namaku Sode no Shirayuki, kalian biasa menyebutku Nosaash," seru wanita yang berada dalam balutan kimono berwarna putih dengan butiran salju yang menghiasi bagian-bagian tertentu tersebut.

"Aku..."

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, Vinan Diasee (White child from god)," potong Shirayuki, mengingat aku tidak mungkin memanggil nama lengkapnya terus menerus.

"Vinan (White)?" Shirayuki menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya, membuat ukiran akan sebuah senyuman yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

"Ya... Kau adalah Vinan, peranmu adalah sebagai keadilan," pekik Shirayuki, kedua tangannya menempel pada pipiku. Terasa sangat dingin kala wanita itu menyentuh pipiku. Rasa dingin yang membuatku tenang.

"Keadilan?"

"Hum... putuskanlah di mana akhir dari cerita ini. Akhir dari semua cerita atau awal dari cerita baru untuk dunia ini, Elfania, maupun Walaen Ciel," serunya lembut. Tangan kanannya berpindah menuju kening Rukia yang terlelap dalam dekapanku.

'Akhirnya dia dapat beristirahat.'

"Ya... aku merasa bersalah padanya. Agar dapat membuatku terus tertidur ia harus menyanyi tanpa akhir," lanjut Shirayuki terhadap komentar dari Hyourinmaru tersebut.

"Menurut legenda ini adalah tempat Nosaash tertidur."

Kukedipkan kelopak mataku beberapa kali. Kalimat dari Ichimaru tempo hari kembali terngiang dalam fikiranku.

"Maaf, apa maksudmu dengan menyanyi agar membuatmu terus tertidur?" tanyaku pelan. Shirayuki memandangku dengan kedua alis terangkat. Tangan kanannya terus membelai lembut rambut hitam Rukia, sementara tangan kirinya menjadi tumpuan pada posisi duduknya.

"Hum... bagaimana mejelaskannya ya..." bingungnya. Bola matanya menatap langit-langit, sementara jemari telunjuknya kini menyentuh bibir bawahnya, "apa kau tahu mengenai Wiene Wassa (Melody Festival)?"

"Ya, aku pernah membacanya sekilas dalam buku non-element," jawabku.

Wiene Wassa, lantunan melody yang dinyanyikan saat seseorang dibuat tertidur secara paksa dengan sihir non-element. Tenaga yang digunakan memang tidak banyak, hanya saja ada harga yang harus dibayar oleh penggunanya. Ia harus menyanyi sampai akhir, bila ia tak ingin mereka yang tertidur untuk terbangun kembali.

"Kau sudah mengetahui maksudku kan?" tanya Shirayuki kembali menatap Rukia lekat-lekat dan membuat sebuah senyuman.

Kuanggukan kepala kecil dan memandang pandangan teduh yang tertuju pada Rukia, "tapi aku tak mengerti mengapa kau meminta Rukia untuk membuatmu tertidur, dan kelihatannya ini berlangsung tidak sebentar. Seakan sudah lebih dari puluhan tahun."

"Hum... kau pandai juga ya, kau hampir benar. Bukan puluhan tahun tapi... ribuan tahun semenjak Shefra (Penciptaan dunia) terjadi," aku terdiam. Dengan kata lain Shirayuki tahu mengenai saat penciptaan dunia?

"Lalu, mengapa kau ingin tertidur?"

"Karena aku memiliki andil pada keputusan kalian, para Diasee," seru Shirayuki diiringi suara batuk oleh Hyourinmaru. "Ada apa Rin-chan?"

'Hentikan itu Shirayuki,' protesnya. Pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya menggunakan intonasi maupun pelafalan yang dapat kumengerti, 'aku tahu ini salah. Tapi Diasee, apa ada yang mencium bau amis selain aku?'

Deru angin adalah satu-satunya jawaban dari pertanyaan Hyourinmaru tersebut.  
Samar aku mulai mencium bau amis seperti darah segar dalam jumlah banyak diikuti suara rintik hujan yang seolah antara ada dan tidak.

"AKH! ICHIMARU!" bentakku saat tersadar niatku semula yang dengan berat hati menerima tawaran doppleganger aneh yang mengaku Pirtue Jue milik Ichimaru.  
Buru-buru kuminta Shirayuki untuk mengambil alih posisiku yang disenderi oleh Rukia dan beranjak pergi.

Hanya ada satu pintu di ruangan ini dan tertuju menunggu anak tangga ke atas. Dan tepat saat aku sampai pada anak tangga pertama sesuatu yang terasa begitu kental menyiram tubuhku dengan cukup deras. Warna merah pekat.

"Walah," pekik Shirayuki pelan.

Kubalikkan tubuhku dan mendapati wanita itu sudah kembali melayang membawa Rukia dalam dekapannya. Sementara cairan yang baru saja menerpaku hampir memenuhi seluruh ruangan ini.

"Shirayuki, apa saluran air di sini mengandung tiga cairan berbeda ya?" tanyaku sembari menyeka wajahku yang basar.

Kuperhatikan cairan yang menggenang di bawah kakiku, dan juga menetes dari tubuhku yang sudah benar-benar basah.

Cairan berwarna merah gelap, keemasan dan hitam terlihat dengan jelas. Tak menyatu sama sekali.

'Dua sihir dan darah Pirtue,' seru Hyourinmaru dalam kepalaku. Sihir... dengan kata lain Ichimaru terkait dengan arus darah ini.

"Yare-yare, aku terlalu kuat menggunakan arus airnya," pekik seseorang yang kuyakini adalah Ichimaru yang tengah menuruni anak tangga, dilihat-- maksudku didengar dari suara langkahnya yang menimbulkan suara yang terdengar basah.

"Kh! Kau..." kali ini terdengar suara mendesis dari arah lain.

Hinamori, bila aku tak salah mengingat, berdiri dari dekapan cairan dengan satu warna. Merah gelap.

"Iya... ada apa nona?" balas Ichimaru yang mulai menggembangkan senyuman rubahnya. Dapat kukatakan dia bertingkah aneh tapi wajar.

"Kubunuh ka---" ucapan gadis itu terpotong. Sebuah tangan menjulur keluar dari dalam sebuah portal. Bila aku tak salah mengingatnya. "KANAME! Lepaskan!" bentak Hinamori.

"Momo, kita kembali. Kurasa beliau tak akan senang walaupun kau membawa Nosaash namun dirimu terluka," jawab sang pemilik tangan itu. Seorang pria berkulit gelap dengan bola mata tanpa iris yang bersembunyi di balik google warna hijaunya. Kaname.

"Tapi..."

"Momo, kau tak ingin mengecewakannya kan?" Hinamori terdiam, anggukan kecil dibuatnya. "Gadis manis, ayo kembali dan bersihkan tubuhmu."

"Hai'," keduanya pergi begitu saja. Sekilas aku dapat melihat iris kecoklatan yang memberikan pandangan menusuk ke arah Ichimaru. Dan dia hanya melambaikan tangan, mungkin dia tak melihat pandangan itu.

"Hum... aku merasa dia memiliki hubungan dengan Diasee."

'Shirayuki, turunlah.'

"Dan membiarkan kimono-ku berubah warna? Tidak mau."

- Few weeks later -

"Shiro-chan!" sapa Yoruichi saat menyadari keberadaanku di belakangnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki elf berkulit gelap itu.

"Aku? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu," dijulurkannya lidah miliknya. Dapat kutebak bahwa itu hanyalah alasan.

Lalu lalang para pegawai pemerintahan menjadi latar belakang dari gedung yang sangat familiar ini.

Sudah beberapa minggu semenjak aku menemui Nosaash, walau aku lebih nyaman memanggilnya Shirayuki, dan kini kurasa aku akan memberikan keputusanku pada Urahara.

Sesekali kulirik wajah Yoruichi yang berjalan di sebelahku, seulas senyum terlihat di wajah manisnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kesan pertamamu terhadsap Nosaash?" pekik Yoruichi membuyarkan lamunanku. Iris matanya yang berwarna keemasan melirik ke arahku dari ekor matanya.

"Hum... Putih salju," celetukku asal. Dapat kudengar suara cekikikan yang dibuat oleh Hyourinmaru di dalam kepalaku. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku menemui Shira—maksudku Nosaash?"

"Hum..." Youruichi muletakkan telunjuk kananya tepat di bawah bibir bawah miliknya. Pulasan pelembab berwarna krem terlihat melapisi bibir mungil itu. "Aku mengetahuinya sendiri..."

"Hah?"

"Hihi, nanti juga tahu, sudahya. Aku mau menemui seseorang dulu," sebuah lambaian kecil di arahkan padaku sebelum Yoruichi berbelok ke arah kanan tepat di depan sebuah anak tangga.

Aku hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandanganku, mulai menaiki anak tangga yang ada.

"Sampai nanti Corard," seru seseorang yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari ruangan Urahara.

"Ah... Ichimaru," pekikku saat menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-han, sudah beberapa minggu tak bertemu."

"Ya... Corard ada di dalam?"

"Begitulah," kukembangkan seulas senyum di wajahku dan berlalu dari hadapan Ichimaru. Hilang di balik daun pintu.

"Akh, Hitsugaya, kau datang hari ini."

"Ya... ada yang ingin kukatakan, mengenai keputusanku... aku..."

* * *

Ruise : (Memandangi layar hp yang menyatakan pulsa tinggal nol perak) AKH!!! Pas mata habisnya!!!!

Gin : Wah, syukurlah, tapi kenapa aku ngucapin Yare-yare coba?

Ruise : (Grin + Berurai air mata *?*) Soalnya aku lagi bingung Mayuri jadi siapa, kusumpelin aja tu kaya.

* * *

ruki4062jo

Ruise : Ihihi, habisnya lagi nggak ada kerjaan sih. (Padahal fic lain belum di sentuh sama sekali)

Tobiume : Nggak jelas (Ngaku)

Momo : Habisnya Pirtue Kapa macam Tobiume nyesuain sama pemiliknya sih.

Shinsou (sp?) : (Grining)

Ruki_ya

Rukia : Akh!!! Nggak! Nggak! Nggak! (Langsung mandi kembang)

Toushiro : Mana pake nangis pula itu anak

Shirayuki : Ehehe (Ngeliatin video yang diambil diem-diem)

Momo : Bisa dibilang tuker tempat ngegantiin posisi Ichimaru…

Tousen : Sedikit lagi mungkin mati…

Momo : Jahatnya…

YohNa -nyu-

Ruise : Huhu, pulsaku juga langsung modar begitu chapter ini selesai di tulis. Huhu, susahnya computer modar. Seneng banget ke tukang reparasi

Gin : (Angkat bahu) Gw juga nggak tahu sebenenya peran gw apaan

Byakuya : (Ngeliat request) Ekh!? Tukang mie ayam!?

All – Byakuya : Cocok!!!!

Byakuya : Chi---

Hisana : (Ngebekep Byakuya) Honey, jangan paka zanpakutou.

Ruise : Tolong jangan mesra-mesraan, gw jadi pengen nih.

HtsuRuki : Keturunan gw bisa rusak kalo pendek dua-duanya.

Ruise : Ahaha, maaf. Padahal pengen tetep K+, tapi apa boleh dikata T-T

Namie Amalia

Rukia : Itu… itu…

Shirayuki : Hanya melampiaskan rasa lega karena akhirnya bisa berhenti nyanyi (ngerengangi badan kayak kucing) badab pegel-pegel kalau bangun tidur kelamaan.

Rukia : Apalagi aku yang nggak bisa tidur (ngeliatin kantung mata di depan cermin)

CursedCrystal

GinMomo : Peran kita tuh kayak apaan sih!? Author!?

Ruise : Bentar… (Kebelakang panggung)

All – Ruise : (Mendelik ke pemain asli)

Flo : Hah? Mana kutahu, aku lum pernah ketemu sama Itsuka (Momo) secara langsung di cerita asli, sementara Reynard (Gin)… dia kelainan, mirip yang namanya Yumichika, kepribadian ganda!!!

Ruise : Im back (Nyeret dua OC untuk Child and Dead)

Reynard : Aduh! Apaan sih!?

Gin : Peranmu jahat atau baik

Reynard : Tanya aja yang jadi arwah adik mu

Gin : Hah?

Itsuka : Cih! Jahat trus baik trus jahat

Momo : Dengan kata lain nggak labil

Ruise : (Ngeliat yang di bawah) What the He---!? PS 3!? Huah!!! NIS jahat amat, udah Square bikin KH 3 di PS 3, kini AT 3 juga PS 3!? Apa mentang-mentang nominalnya 3!? Hueeee… (Nangis gelindingan)

All – Ruise : See you in the next chapter, mungkin agak lama. Mengingat author akan membuat lanjutan fic yang beberapa kali terbengkalai.

* * *

Bleach – Tite Kubo ; Hymmnos – Akira Tsuchiya ; Elfania – Ruise

Mind to review?

Next chap will be the last in this Arc.

Would you mind to tell me?

Better I use first person POV or third person POV for the next Arc.

Seeing the main chara will be the other person, not Hitsugaya.


	11. Chap 10: Way to the New World

Kuhela nafas pelan, iris berwarna hijau milikku memantulkan hamparan permadani bunga yang tumbuh liar di seluruh tempat. Bagian Timur Elfania, bukit kecil yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga liar tanpa ada yang merawatnya, alam yang merawat dan membuat mereka terus tumbuh dan menebarkan semerbak wewangian di udara.

Taman yang ada di kota hanyalah replika padang bunga ini. Tempat yang dibuat untuk para Elf bersantai dan tidak harus menganggu ketenangan para bufly.

Kuingat kembali keputusan yang telah terucap di hadapan Urahara...

- - -

"...--aku mengundurkan diri," seruku tegas.

"Karena kau manusia? Itu--"

"Karena aku memang ingin melihat Walaen Ciel, aku ingin mencari tahu hal-hal yang selalu disembunyikan oleh kalian. Shira-- maksudku Nosaash menyarankanku untuk mencari tahu semuanya sendiri," potongku panjang. Urahara mengatupkan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka sebelum menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku akan membicarakannya pada Corard," seru Urahara. Kunaikkan sebelah alisku mendengar penuturan yang terbilang cukup aneh, mengingat Urahara adalah Corard namun ingin membicarakannya dengan Corard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dasar aneh," desahku tepat saat langkahku terhenti di depan sebuah nisan batu.  
Sudah beberapa kali Ichimaru mengajakku ke mari untuk mengunjungi makam ini.  
Seikat karangan bunga manjusage dan wasurenagusa tergeletak di depan makam, kelihatannya Ichimaru meletakkanya dua hari yang lalu, mengingat bunga-bunga tersebut sudah kering.

Cinta sejati yang tak akan dapat bertemu kembali.

Sebuah arti yang terdengar amat dipaksakan saat aku mendengarnya dari Ichimaru. Kuperhatikan nama yang terukir di atasnya, sebuah nama yang selalu diceritakan oleh elf berambut perak itu, Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Kau beruntung mendapatkan hati dari siluman rubah itu," celetukku asal. Kedua sudut bibirku naik tanpa sadar, membentuk ulasan senyum yang jarang terlihat di wajahku.  
Kuraba saku kemejaku, mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

Perlahan kubuka kotak tersebut, memandangi sepasang cincin bertahtakan ukiran menyerupai naga yang melilit di setiap bagiannya. Di bagaian dalam cincin terdapat ukiran kata yang tidak asing bagiku, mengingat belum lama ini aku melihat kedua kata itu.

Melenas yor, dua kata yang sedikitnya kutebak merupakan ungkapan rasa suka atau sejenisnya karena aku memang tak ingin bertanya arti sebenarnya pada Yoruichi. Tapi jawaban dari wanita itu sudah cukup memberiku petunjuk akan arti sebenarnya. Urahara benar-benar senang mengerjai aku.

"Cincin tunangan ya?" gumamku. Setidaknya itu yang diucapkan oleh Yoruichi saat memberikan cincin ini padaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Cincin milik kedua orangtuaku dulu.

Angin mulai membisikan lantunan lagu kembali, hal yang sudah tak terjadi semenjak dua minggu yang lalu. Dengan kata lain semenjak Rukia berhenti melantunkan wiene wassa dan mulai tinggal di kota. Dia bukan elf, tapi juga bukan manusia sepertiku. Entah apa.  
Kuikuti asal suara tersebut yang menuju pada danau di dekat sini.

"...--faura yerwe murfan anw sol ciel (A little bird chirp her feeling to the world), Wee apea ra hymma rre faura sonwe (Im immersed in happiness for listening to the singing of the bird)--..."

Langkahku terhenti, Rukia tengah berdiri di pinggir danau. Menyanyikan lantunan nada dengan burung-burung kecil berterbangan di sekitarnya, seolah mengikuti nyanyian gadis berambut hitam itu.

Air yang bersinar akibat pantulan cahaya matahari menjadi latar belakang darinya.  
'Krek,' suara akan patahnya ranting kayu yang baru saja kuinjak. Sedikit menyesal juga, karena nyanyian itu harus terhenti.

Rukia membuka matanya, menampakkan bola mata violetnya yang besar. Menatapku dengan pandangan lembut.

- Selingan bentar –

Di sini Rukia menggunakan tiga bahasa sekaligus, bahasa Indonesia, Inggris dan Hymmnos.

Alasannya karena Rukia hidup sejak jaman dahulu, waktu itu bahasa sehari-hari yang digunakan adalah bahasa Inggris bercampur Hymmnos jadi data yang diinput pada Rukia adalah kedua bahasa itu, sementara bahasa Indonesia sedikit-sedikit muncul.

Anggap saja seperti Cinta Laura (Woy!) yang masih belajar bicara.

- end -

"Good afternoon, Leird Hitsugaya," sapa Rukia sembari menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya. Aku mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Maaf menggagu nyanyianmu," pekikku dan mulai mengusap-usap tengkukku. Agak ragu juga apakah ia mengerti ucapanku, mengingat baru dua minggu ia belajar kosakata yang sekarang digunakan.

"Mind to hyma rre hymmnos mea (listen my song)?" tanya Rukia, setidaknya dari nada yang digunakan itu adalah kalimat tanya.

Kuanggukan kepala pelan, dan Rukia kembali tersenyum lembut. Suara nyanyian kembali terdengar, lagu yang begitu lembut di dalam indra pendengaran.

"...--Was yea erra sonwe hymmnos mea (I will be eternally happy to sing my song)--..."

- Normal POV -

"Ekh!? Toushiro mengundurkan diri?" jerit Yoruichi begitu mendengar penuturan akan keputusan Toushiro yang disampaikan oleh Urahara beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tidak baik teriak-teriak seperti itu," pinta atau lebih mudah disebut sebagai nasehat. Seulas senyum jahil mulai muncul, "Corard Shihouin," tambah pria berpakaian serba hijau tersebut.

Kening Yoruichi sedikit berdenyut mendengar penuturan Urahara, "berapa kali kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu di depan umum?"

"Ah, maaf, itu terselip," sungguh suatu kebohongan yang cukup aneh.

Yoruichi menghela nafas pelan, malas adu mulut dengan wakilnya yang berpura-pura menjadi Corard. Hanya beberapa yang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Yoruichi adalah Corard yang sesungguhnya dan Urahara adalah wakilnya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu cuek sebagai Corard dan terlalu lama mengabaikan pekerjaan, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar mengenai status Toushiro."

"Jadi kau mau mengambil alih kembali tugasmu?"

Iris berwarna keemasan milik Yoruichi melirik ke arah Urahara, seulas senyum terlihat di wajah yang terbalut oleh kulit berwarna gelap. Canda tawa para elf yang tengah bermain di taman menelusup ke dalam indra pendengaran mereka. Angin kembali bertiup membawa lagu yang terbawa dan dengan jelas dapat terdengar oleh siapapun, nyanyian milik Rukia.

"Mungkin... dan dengan kata lain kini kau adalah bawahanku, wakil," seulas senyum terukir di wajah keduanya. Urahara berdiri, menepuk pelan mantel hijau miliknya dan menjatuhkan rerumputan kering yang menempel.

"Dengan kata lain banyak hal yang harus dilakukan."

- Toushiro POV -

Gelak tawa terdengar sedikit bergema. Pantulan akan sepasang muda mudi yang tengah bercanda ria membayang jelas di atas permukaan air.

Tawa canda yang terbilang hampir tidak pernah terlihat di wajahku.

"Leird, bukankah yor (kau) terlalu young untuk mencapai posisimu now?" tanya Rukia dengan bahasa yang terbilang terbelit-belit. Bercampur satu sama lain dan membuatku agak bingung.

"Kalau maksudmu terlalu muda, yah... bagi elf mungkin, tapi bagi manusia aku sudah terbilang cukup dewasa," jawabku.

"But still, dalam jajaran manusia yor masih terlalu dini untuk menduduki Leird chair."  
"... Kau berniat mendesakku?" kupincingkan mataku. Menatap ke arah Rukia dengan mimik kesal, walau hanya bohongan.

"No, tapi data base yang diinstal to mea (aku) mengatakan seperti itu, mea merasa tidak mengerti," kunaikkan kedua alisku. Kenapa jadi seperti robot saja.

Kupandangi dalam-dalam kristal berwarna violet yang tertanam pada bola mata berwarna putih itu. Warna yang begitu indah, kuakui, kristal coklat milik Hinamori tempo hari juga indah. Tapi kristal itu tertutupi oleh kemarahan dan kedengkian. Sementara kristal violet yang tengah menatapku saat ini diselimuti oleh kepolosan akan dunia luar. Begitu indah dan... cantik.

Tak tahu apa yang merasuki pikiranku, perlahan wajah kami semakin mendekat. Bukan Rukia yang membuat jarak semakin berkurang, tapi aku. Dalam kristal bening itu yang terpantul adalah bayanganku, juga latar akan langit biru dan rerumputan hijau yang bergoyan tertiup angin. Buaian angin yang menyuarakan kicauan burung, bukan lagu, hanya kicauan dengan melody yang begitu indah.

'Plash!'

...

...

...

Cipratan air danau menyadarkanku yang hampir mengecup bibir mungil dan hanya berjarak beberapa mili dari milikku. Riak air danau beberapa kali menyiramku, walau tidak terlalu banyak.

"Bah! Gin, kubunuh kamu!" bentak seseorang yang baru saja membuat riak air pada danau yang semula tenang tersebut.

"Grandee Abarai," sapa Rukia pada seseorang itu. Lambaian tangan di arahkannya pada lokasi di tengah danau. Tempat di mana Renji baru saja melompat... atau lebih mudah kusebut terlempar.

"Ah, kelihatannya terlalu kuat pukulanmu, Shinsou," pekik sebuah suara yang kuyakini berasal dari siluman rubah bersaudara tanpa hubungan darah.

Ichimaru dan partner pirtue jue miliknya berdiri beberapa meter di belakangku. Kenapa pirtue type seperti doppleganger aneh, aku masih dendam padanya, harus mengambil sosok dari gyenel yang memanggilnya?

"Bukankah anda yang memintaku master? Lagipula ini menyenangkan untuk membuat rambut merah tak berotak itu tenggelam di danau," seru salah satu dari mereka yang kuyakini berasal dari sang doppleganger menyebalkan itu.

Tidak jauh dari dua siluman rubah kembar itu berdiri aku melihat pirtue fayra milik Renji, kalau tidak salah namanya Zabimaru.

"Kalian ini... dia itu kan masih terluka..."

"Ara, biarlah."

"Master jahat juga."

"Tentu saja, aku masih dendam padanya."

"Tentang kejadian di Siance?"

"Bukan, tapi kejadian delapan puluh tahun lalu. Gara-gara dia Ran-chan marah selama satu hari penuh."

* * *

"Lalu proposal pembukaan portal segera diselesaikan, taruh di mejaku tiga jam lagi. Kisuke, kumpulkan laporan pendataan selama tiga tahun ini. Orihime, tolong data para bufly yang masih aktif. Renji, cek keadaan hutan bawah tanah di Siance. Gin dan Toushiro, bisakah kalian berhenti mematung?"

Kukedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Memandang sosok yang berada di kursi Urahara dan membolak-balik beberapa lembar halaman kertas berwarna jingga denta tinta hitam pekat. Wanita berambut ungu yang tergerai, tubuhnya tertutup oleh gaun putih panjang dilapisi sebuah cape sebatas siku berwarna putih dengan bordiran berwarna crem berbentuk tulisan kuno.

"Yoru, kau sedang apa... di sana?" tanyaku pada wanita itu. Iris berwarna emasnya terus memandangi susunan abjad yang tercetaj jelas di atas kertas.

"Hanya mengambil alih pekerjaan sebagai Corard yang terlalu lama kuabaikan," serunya tanpa sekalipun melirik ke arahku maupun Ichimaru yang masih membeku di tempat. "Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, tolong keluar," pintanya tegas namun lembut.

"Akh! Maaf, aku hanya ingin bertanya kapan gerbang dibuka," celetukku spontan. Yoruichi meletakkan kertas yang sudah selesai dibacanya dan memandang ke arahku.

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, buat proposalnya dan selesaikan dalam waktu lima jam harus ada di mejaku," pekik Yoruichi santai.

"Hah, lalu di mana Corard?"

"Kerjakan... SEKARANG! Bila ada masalah tanyakan pada Kisuke, baru saja aku menghubunginya di ruang sebelah."

- Few day later -

Pintu kayu setinggi lima belas meter di hadapanku perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan lorong berwarna hitam tanpa akhir. Jalan menuju Walaen Ciel, tempat di mana aku akan menemukan rahasia yang selalu disembunyikan oleh para elf.

"Ingat, kau tidak diperkenankan memberitahu orang lain mengenai Elfania, aku tahu, tapi ini sudah ketetapan," larang Yoruichi begitu pintu gerbang terbuka penuh.

"Iya, iya," balasku cepat. Bosan juga rasanya harus mendengarkan rangkaian kata itu berulang-ulang. Renji dan Ichimaru menunjukkan seulas senyum padaku, yang kujawab dengan sebuah cengiran.

Shirayuki yang kutemui kemarin memberiku sebuah liontin dengan ukiran sebuah butiran salju, katanya ini akan berguna kelak.

"Leird Hitsugaya," panggil Rukia pelan. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah gadis bermata violet yang tengah bersembunyi di belakang punggung Urahara.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanyaku. Dia hanya diam dan menarik mantel milik Urahara yang mulai menyeringai picik.

"Bisakah Rukia-san pergi denganmu?" tanya Orihime menggantikan Rukia. Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan hal tersebut.

'Tidak apa-apa. lagipula dia gyenel yang kuat kok,' saran Hyourinmaru.  
Kuhela nafas pelan dan menampakkan seulas senyum, "tidak keberatan."

Rukia menampakkan seulas senyum di wajah manisnya. Kuulurkan tanganku ke arahnya yang disambut dengan agak ragu.

Langkah kami berdua mulai membimbing memasuki portal yang terbuka.  
Dunia baru yang kami tuju. Walaen Ciel.

* * *

Namie Amalia

Ruise : Ahaha, maaf membuat bingun ya

Rukia : (Bersiap mencekik author)

ruki4062jo

Ruise : Ara, udah update nih, Nana jug abaca duluan dari yang lain kan? Ngintip note punyaku

Rukia : Hampir ciuman nih

Ruki_ya

Ruise : Ehehe, nggak pa-pa kan? Kan malah seru kalau mereka pelukan.

Toushiro : Aku membencimu

Ruise : Alalala, aku nggak perduli kamu benci apa nggak

CherryCho79

Ruise : Gomen-gomen

CursedCrystal -gak login-

Ruise : Aku benci… Padahal ada Cocona… uhuhuhuhu

* * *

Bleach – Tite Kubo ; Elfania – Ruise ; Hymmnos – Akira Tsuchiya


	12. Elfania Ciel : Data Drain

Ruise : "Nyanzou! Selamat datang pada 'Snow Legend Data Drain Phase 1 : Elfania Ciel', sekarang kita bahas mengenai bahan-bahan ngawur yang digunakan. Dengan para chara sebagai Host."

World : Host - Urahara Kisuke, Co-Host - Sode no Shirayuki.

Kisuke : "Nah, sekarang kita ada pada pelajaran pertama. World, atau dalam fic ini menggunakan kata pengganti Ciel yang berasal dari Hymmnos, dan memiliki arti Sky tapi juga dapat diartikan sebagai World."

Shirayuki : "Tapi kita berkutat pada Elfania, World lain akan diterangkan setelah Phase 2 : Walaen Ciel rampung."

Urahara : "Pertama adalah Elfania Ciel, ini dunia yang merupakan latar keseluruhan dari Phase 1. Kuserahkan padamu untuk penjelasan."

Shirayuki : "Baiklah, Elfania Ciel atau lebih sering disebut sebagai Elfania saja. Ini adalah dunia di mana para elf dan bufly hidup berdampingan dengan damai. Dapat digambarkan sebagai daratan terapung yang dikelilingi oleh sebuah barier yang menahannya agar tidak terseret arus dimensi yang kurang stabil.

Sebenarnya dulu menyatu dengan Walaen Ciel, namun karena aku, Nosaash ingin tertidur maka Elfania dibuat terpisah agar tak ada seorangpun yang berniat menggagu tidurku, selama tertidur aku menunggu kedatangan Diasee... karena kedatangan Diasee yang membangunkanku adalah tanda bahwa dunia yang kubuat ini harus menentukan nasibnya, berakhir atau tidak."

Kisuke : "Berikutnya adalah Elfania Town, kota yang dibangun saat para elf mulai tinggal di elfania atas ajakan para bufly lima ratus tahun setelah Elfania tercipta. Kota yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah Ciel, kota ini juga terbagi menjadi empat wilayah : South, East, North dan West. Berikut penjelasan tiap-tiap daerah.

North : Lokasi di mana Siance berada. Setelah melewati rimbunan hutan tentunya.

East : Padang bunga tempat para bufly beristirahat. Karena tak ingin menggagu maka para elf mendirikan taman kota, makam yang ada dibuat oleh Gin. Dia yang meminta agar makam Ran ada di sana, mengingat pemakaman di Elfania di dominasi oleh makam para bufly ketimbang elf.

South : Danau yang sering digunakan para gyenel tipe kapa untuk berlatih.

West : Tempat di mana portal menuju Walaen Ciel berada."

Shirayuki : Berikutnya adalah Siance. Reruntuhan tempat Diviega (Hyourinmaru) dan juga Nosaash (Shirayuki) beistirahat. Nah. Ini penjelasannya :

Entrance - Berbentuk seperti lorong lurus, lantai pertama dan merupakan tempat di mana Diviega berada, juga pintu menuju ruangan atau hutan bawah tanah berada.

Underground Forest - Hutan bawah tanah, ini asal muasal nama Siance yang berarti Holy Land. Sementara Sanctuary mengindikasikan pada Entrance dan Utopia menuju Tower.

Tower - Di luar tampat menjulang ke atas, tapi sebenarnya itu hanya ilusi di mana pada kenyataanya menuju ke bawah."

Kisuke : "Untuk Walaen Ciel akan dibicarakan dilain waktu."

Shirayuki : "Fufu, sampai nanti."

Kisuke : "Berikutnya adalah sangkut paut mengenai Race yang ada, dengan pembawa acara Uryuu I-- heh? Ishida kok muncul?"

* Commercial Break *

* Bact to Studio *

Race : Host - Orihime Inoue, Co-Host - Ririn

Hime : "Se--"

Ririn : "Sekarang pembahasan mengenai Race yang ada pada phase 1, manusia dihilangkan akan tetapi. Jadi hanya dua, bufly dan el yang akan dibahas."

Hime : "Jadi... Bu--"

Ririn : "Bufly adalah ras aneh yang dibuat author seenak jidat. Untuk ciri-ciri cukup bayangkan Tinker Bell dengan sayap dan sungut kupu-kupu. Di Elfania, bufly digunakan sebagai pengganti Jigoku Chou dalam Bleach. Usia bufly paling tua adalah sepuluh tahun, sama seperti kupu-kupu dengan usia pendek. Jadi ya... begitulah."

Hime : "La--..."

Ririn : "Elf... sama dengan pada umumnya, anda sekalian pasti mengerti mengenai mahluk indah dengan kekuatan sihir yang hebat namun fisik yang lemah."

Hime : "Ja..."

Ririn : "Nah, segitu saja yang ada dalam bab Race ini. Mungkin akan ada penambahan di lain kesempatan pada Phase 2 : Walaen Ciel."

* Commercial Break *

Position : Host - Shihouin Yoruichi, Co-Host - Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryuusa (Sp?)

Yoru : "Hyaha... terimakasih masih setia membaca bab ini, sekarang kita bicarakan mengenai tingkatan dalam pemerintahan."

Yama : "Seperti yang anda ketahui, tingkatan pertama adalah Corard yang berarti Sou-taichou dalam dunia Bleach. Aku adalah Corard pertama sementara Yoruichi Corard kedua."

Yoru : "Ahaha, sayangnya aku meminta Vice-Corard yaitu Kisuke untuk mengerjakan tugasku. Karena aku memang tak ingin mengerjakannya."

Yama : "Tidak bertanggung jawab. Seperti umumnya wakil, tentu saja Vice-corard tak perlu penjelasan."

Yoru : "Lalu ada Grandee, atau Guardian dalam artian lain. Renji yang mengambil posisi itu mau tak mau harus tinggal di Siance tanpa pernah keluar, sampai ada pengganti tentunya."

Yama : "Lalu ada Leird, dapat anda ibaratkan Taichou dengan tugas yang sama, namun tanpa Fuku-taichou."

Yoru : "Lalu... untuk pangkat Gin belum ditentukan nama karena dia pegawai biasa. Elder diserahkan pada mahluk tertua, and that is Yamamoto."

Yama : "Uhuk! Jangan memanggilku mahluk tertua."

Yoru : "Chase me if you can." *menghilang dengan shunpo*

Yama : "Ayo, Ryuu--..."

* Sensor! Commercial Break *

Legend Chara : Host - Hitsugaya Toushiro, Co-Host - Hyourinmaru

Shiro : "O--oi! Jangan sebut Shiro!"

Hyou : "Udah jangan protes!"

Shiro : "Beuh, Nosaash atau biasa diartikan sebagai Goddess adalah orang yang menciptakan dunia dan memutuskan untuk tidur seenaknya."

Hyou : "... ini orang."

Shiro : "Diviega, mahluk menyebalkan."

Hyou : "Woy! Diviega adalah senjata suci dan itu adalah aku! Merupakan pedang milik Diasee yang kini terbagi menjadi tiga."

Shiro : "..."

Hyou : "..."

Shirn : "... maksudnya terbagi tiga?"

Hyou : "Akan dibahas dilain kesempatan! Udah masuk spoiler ene."

Shiro : *Melototin Hyourinmaru*

Hyou : "CEPAT JELASKAN TENTANG PIRTUE!!" *keluar studio*

Shiro : "Cih! Baiklah, Pirtue, dapat juga dikatakan sebagai Ghost atau Spirit, terbagi menjadi beberapa type tergantung para gyenel, ini yang sudah muncul pada phase pertama.

Pirtue Fayra - Jiwa api.

Zabimaru mendapat peran ini mengingat Renji mendapat type api. Dalam pertarungan dia type penyeran dengan api. Wujudnya masih dipertahankan seperti dalam Bleach, hanya saja mendapat penambahan api yang membakar seluruh tubuh.

Pirtue Jue - Jiwa Air.

Shinsou dan Tobiume yang mendapat peran ini. Wujud mereka dirubah menjadi pemiliknya, kekuatan maupun cara bertarung mereka tidak seperti pirtue lain.

Shinsou menggunakan kekuatan fisik sementara Tobiume pengendalian api.

Pirtue Balduo - Jiwa Kegelapan. Pirtue type ini hanyalah kumpulan kegelapan, tidak ada gyenel yang dapat membuat perjanjian dengannya. Jadi tidak ada yang memerankan."

Gin : *masuk*

Shiro : "Sedang apa?"

Gin : "Hanya diminta menerangkan yang lain. Gyenel adalah sebutan untuk mereka yang dapat menggunakan sihir. Setiap gyenel memiliki unsur yang harus dimiliki. Fayra atau api untuk Renji. Fee atau angin untuk Yoruichi. Kapa atau air untukku dan Hinamori.

Dan pembaikan untuk pirtue balduo, nanti akan ada yang dapat menggunakannya, Shirosaki dan Kurosaki, atau mungkin Shirosaki dan Zangetsu yang memerankan. Mengingat Kurosaki harus ada untuk hint IchiHitsu."

Shiro : "Hah?"

Gin : "Berikutnya adalah Revatail atau Reyvateil dalam artian sesungguhnya, tapi ada juga pengertian bahwa itu adalah bentuk dari kehidupan buatan."

Shiro : "Artificial Intelegencie?"

Gin : "Entahlah, nah... sampai nanti pada kesempatan berikutnya."

* Blank *

Ruise : "Ara, untuk chapter yang baru ada di sebelumnya, silahkan cek, untuk yang belum baca tentunya. Bila ada yang masih tidak dimengerti beritahu saja ya."

* * *

Bleach – Tite Kubo ; Elfania – Ruise ; Hymmnos – Akira Tsuchiya


	13. Phase 2: Welcome to The New World

Mungkin akan memusingkan bila langsung membaca ini, jadi diharapkan untuk membaca Snow Legend's : Elfania (Elfania ganti nama).

Tadinya sih ini masih mau bareng Elfania, tapi phase dan lokasinya udah berbeda. Jadi Rui buat di tempat yang terpisah. So… Happy Reading.

Untuk pencinta AizenXHinamori… ini untuk kalian (Walau Rui ragu ada yang suka atau nggak.

* * *

Bleach – Tite Kubo ; Hymmnos – Akira Tsuchiya ; Snow Legend's : Walaen Ciel – Ruise

Main pairing – HitsugayaXRukia

Slight pairing – AizenXHinamori ; HitsugayaXHinamori ; IchigoXHitsugaya (In later chapter)

Crack – RenjiXGin (Friendship)

Summary:

Sudah empat tahun berlalu semenjak Hitsugaya dan Rukia meninggalkan Elfania.

Shirayuki dan Yoruichi yang rindu pada mereka meminta Gin dan Renji untuk menjemput keduanya.

A new journey has begin

* * *

Genangan air bercampur tanah mengalir membasahi sepatu bootku. Kunaikkan rok panjangku, berusaha agar tidak basah akibat genangan air yang ada.

Sesekali suara mencicit dari binatang penghuni saluran bawah tanah terdengar.

Bersamaan dengan sekelebat mahluk kecil berbulu hitam maupun abu-abu itu.

"Kya!" pekikku reflek saat seekor tikus melewatiku. Membuatku terjatuh di atas genangan air buram, menjijikkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Momo?" tanya pria yang sejak tadi berjalan di hadapanku. Sebuah uluran tangan di arahkannya padaku, aku penasaran bagaimana ia tahu tempatku berapa walaupun tak dapat melihat.

"Tidak..." kuterima uluran tangan tersebut dan berdiri, "ayo jalan," lanjutku.  
Kaname kembali berjalan di depanku.

Sambil berjalan kulilitkan rok panjangku, mengeluarkan air yang baru saja diserap ke dalamnya. Kelihatannya aku harus mengganti baju secepatnya, bau dari air ini membuatku mual.

"Hei, Kaname," panggilku.

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Mengapa beliau masih ingin menetap di tempat seperti ini?" tanyaku lirih.

Bayangan akan senyuman lembut dari pria itu mulai terbayang dalam benakku. Sebuah senyuman yang menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Karena kutukan... dia tak bisa keluar dari tempat ini, walaupun ia ingin," jawab Kaname pelan. Remasan tanganku pada rok yang kukenakan semakin kuat, menunjukkan kekesalanku pada jawaban dari Kaname.

Lagi-lagi kutukan... Semua karena kutukan itu... Darah terkutuk milik Diasee...

Aku bersumpah, suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mendapatkan kekuatan Nosaash dan membuatmu bebas, aku bersumpah...

"Hum, kalian," seru sebuah suara. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berkulit pucat atau bisa dibilang putih dengan segaris hitam yang menyamai garis air mata di bawah kedua matanya. Mutiara berwarna hijau yang dimilikinya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun, hanya pandangan kosong.

"Kau rupanya, Ulqui," pekikku. Pria berambut hitam itu mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya memasuki sebuah lorong sempit. Satu-satunya jalan menuju tempat beliau.

Reflek aku berlari mengikuti Ulquiorra memasuki lorong itu, meninggalkan Kaname yang sudah sibuk bercengkrama dengan pria lain yang memiliki rambut biru langit yang cerah, Grimjaw.

"Kenapa kau ke Elfania Ciel?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin saat aku berhasil menyamai langkahnya.

"Aku ingin mendapatkan kekuatan Nosaash dan segera membebaskan beliau," pekikku.  
Ulquiorra hanya ber-oh sebentar dan mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dengan agak susah payah aku berlari agar dapat menyamainya.

"Kau sudah tidak perlu mendapatkan kekuatan Nosaash lagi," saran atau dapat kukatakan sebagai perintah terdengar dari pria yang kujuluki pangeran es itu. Walau mungkin lebih cocok kutunjukkan pada beliau, karena dia adalah sebuah es... es yang tidak pernah mencair dengan kehangatan yang selalu terpancar.

"Aizen, aku membawa Momo," celetuk Ulquiorra di depan sebuah pintu dari batu berwarna putih tulang.

Perlahan pintu itu terbelah, menampakkan apa yang ada di baliknya.

Salju hitam...

Satu-satunya hal yang muncul dalam benakku setiap akan memasuki ruangan ini. Bulir salju yang terus turun dengan lembut di dalam ruangan... atau dapat kusebut sebuah kamar. Benda yang selalu menemani beliau semenjak keberadaanya di dunia ini.

"Aizen-sama..." lirihku pada pria yang tengah berdiri di bawah hujan salju berwarna hitam.

"Momo... selamat datang..." sapanya lembut. Suara yang begitu hangat, namun terdengar begitu dingin di saat yang bersamaan.

"Maaf menyusahkan..."

"Hum... tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan ulangi lagi," kedua tangannya menepuk pelan bahuku. Ia sedikit membungkuk, menjajarkan tingginya denganku. "Vinan (White), sudah akan tiba. Kita bersantai dulu."

"Ta-tapi--..."

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah lebih dari lima puluh tahun mereka mengurungku, menambah beberapa tahun lagi tidak apa-apa kan?" Aizen-sama mengecup pelan keningku. Menunjukkan sebuah senyum lembut dengan cristal hangatnya bersembunyi di balik wajah tersenyum.

Kuulurkan kedua tanganku, mendekap pria itu yang disambut dengan elusan lembut pada rambut hitamku.

"Aku... ingin selalu berguna untukmu, bersamamu, menjadi kaki tanganmu... Menjadi bonekamu..." gumamku saat Aizen-sama menenggelamkan tubuhku dalam dekapannya.

Ia terus mengelus pelan dan mendudukanku dalam pangkuannya, samar suara langkah kaki Ulquiorra terdengar menjauhi kami berdua.

"Aku percaya, kau akan ada di sampingku... Selalu..." balas Aizen-sama lembut. Diangkatnya wajahku, menatap lurus ke dalam bola mataku yang berwarna coklat.

"Aku tidak keberatan menjadi Suigetsu kedua," ucapku sambil tersenyum. Aizen-sama tak mengucapkan apapun, menunjukkan perubahan reaksipun tidak. Sebelum akhirnya mengecup pelan bibirku dengan lembut.

Beberapa saat bibir dan lidah kami saling bertemu, sebelum akhirnya berpisah. Kedua lengannya semakin memeluk tubuhku dengan kuat.

"Aku tak ingin kau menjadi Suigetsu kedua, aku ingin kau menjadi Hinamori Momo... Satu-satunya wanita yang mau bersamaku," bisiknya lembut di telingaku, aku mengangguk.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu... Selamanya..." jawabku. Kututup kelopak mataku, merasakan hangat tubuhnya maupun dingin bulir salju yang turun. Aku sudah terbiasa, sudah bertahun-tahun aku merasakan ini. Bulir salju yang tiada henti turun di sekitar

Aizen-sama. Awalnya bulir salju ini membuatku takut. Tapi, kini bulir salju ini terlihat begitu indah di mataku. Sementara bulir salju putih terlihat menyebalkan, membuatku ingat akan perbedaan kehidupan antara Vinan (White) dan Noglle (Black). Padahal mereka memiliki darah yang sama, darah sebagai seorang Diasee.

- Normal POV - Four Year's later -

Sebuah pagi yang sibuk di dalam Bar bernama Karakura Bar.

Pintu masuk yang disediakan tidak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan suara berderit barang sedetik saja.

Beberapa pelayan berseragam gothic lolita terlihat hilir mudik mendatangi setiap meja yang ada. Beberapa orang berpakaian seperti petualang dengan senjata berbeda berdiri di depan sebuah papan dengan beberapa kertas yang menempel.

Di dalam kebisingan dan kesibukkan Bar tersebut ada dua orang berjubah merah dan perak yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh mereka. Keduanya terduduk di salah satu meja yang ada. Seorang yang memakai jubah merah meneguk segelas bir sementara yang mengenakan jubah perak dengan tenang memasukkan makanan yang sudah dipesannya ke dalam sebuah garis melengkung dan mirip dengan senyuman seekor rubah.

"Cih! Kenapa kita sih yang harus mencari Hitsugaya di Walaen Ciel (Human World) ini," gerutu orang yang mengenakan jubah merah. Dengan kasar dihentaknya gelas bir yang sudah kosong itu ke atas meja.

"Ara, bersabarlah, ini sudah termasuk tugas dari Nosaash (Goddess)," saran temannya itu. Ulasan senyum rubah yang dibuatnya terlihat semakin mengembang.

"Salah! Yang benar Corard (Sou-Taichou) Yoruichi membujuk Nosaash agar kita mau mencari si pendek berambut putih itu," koreksi pria yang mengenakan jubah berwarna merah. Kedua tangannya mulai bermain-main mengelupas kulit pisang kesukaanya.

"Dasar rambut merah tak berotak."

"Jangan membuatku marah Gin!" bentak si jubah merah yang baru saja memasukkan potongan pisang ke dalam mulutnya. Kontan seluruh pandangan tertuju pada mereka.

"Renji... Tolong jangan menarik perhatian," pinta atau lebih tepat disebut perintah keluar dari mulut si jubah perak, atau lebih mudah disebut Gin. Kegiatannya untuk terus menyantap makanannya masih berlanjut dengan tenang, walaupun di bawah kedua kakinya sudah menginjak kaki si jubah merah, atau lebih mudah disebut dengan nama Renji.

"Aku membencimu! Siluman rubah menyebalkan," desis Renji. Gin hanya menyeringai menghadapi julukan tersebut.

Keduanya melakukan kegiatan dengan tenang. Renji memakan pisang sementara Gin memakan sup miliknya. Tapi mungkin bila dilihat ke bawah akan terlihat hal yang kontras dengan apa yang ada di atas. Dua pasang kaki yang saling berkejaran, bukan seperti pasangan, melainkan berkejaran untuk menginjak satu sama lain.

Kita kesampingkan dahulu kegiatan sarapan pagi mereka, sekarang bahas mengapa mereka berdua yang merupakan elf ada di Walaen Ciel (Human World) yang jelas-jelas dihuni oleh manusia.

Semuanya itu berawal tiga belas hari yang lalu di bagian barat kota, atau dapat disebut sebagai gate penghubung dua dunia.

"Tolong ya... Ichimaru... Abarai..." pinta Shirayuki yang berusaha terlihat selembut mungkin.

Gin dan Renji yang berada di hadapan wanita itu hanya dapat mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Temukan Hitsugaya dan Rukia, lalu bawa mereka kembali, hidup atau mati," seru Kisuke yang berada di samping Shirayuki. Suasana menjadi sunyi mendadak mendengar perintah yang terbilang cukup aneh atau... sadis.

"Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan! Cukup hidup-hidup, jangan sampai mati ataupun sekarat. Lecet tidak apa-apa," ralat Yoruichi. Sebuah pandangan membunuh mulai terarah menuju Kisuke seolah berkata mengucapkan-hal-aneh-lagi-kubunuh.

Gin dan Renji bergegas pergi sebelum terjebak pembicaraan aneh lainnya. Pengalaman selama empat tahun setelah kepergian Toushiro dan Rukia ke Walaen Ciel (Human World) sudah lebih dari cukup mengajarkan agar keduanya segera pergi bila Kisuke mulai bicara aneh.

Sudah empat tahun...

"Semuanya lima ratus gil," pekik seorang pelayan laki-laki saat Renji hendak membayar tagihan mereka.

"Heh... ini," keluh Renji. Diserahkannya uang terakhir yang ada di dalam dompetnya. Menyisakan sekeping uang saja. "Sudah habis..."

"Eh? Ini uang terakhir kalian?" tanya pelayan itu. Renji mengangguk lesu sementara Gin terlihat tenang-tenang saja menghadapi situasi ini.

"Kalau aku boleh tanya pekerjaan apa yang paling mudah untuk mendapatkan uang?" tanya Gin. Pelayan itu memiringkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Arena, dome besar di tengah kota kan?" Renji dan Gin mengangguk mengerti. Mengingat sebuah kubah besar yang berada tepat di tengah kota dan diearnai dengan warna gelap. "Di kota ini itu pekerjaan yang paling mudah dan menghasilkan uang cepat. Tapi itu hanya untuk petarung, jadi--..."

"Di mana tempat mendaftarnya?" potong Renji semangat. Arena berarti pertarungan, dan itu adalah hal mudah.

"Kalian tertarik?"

"Yah... kami tidak punya pilihan lain kalau tidak ingin makan angin nanti siang," Gin mengembangkan senyumannya. Seringai rubahnya membuat pelayan malang itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Anda bisa mendaftar di respsionis yang ada di dekat pintu masuk dan langsung bertarung, daftar peserta ada di sana."

* * *

Gemuruh suara dari bangku penonton memenuhi setiap inci arena pertandingan. Gin dan Renji berdiri di tengah-tengah, bersiap melawan yang dipilih mereka secara asal.

"Satu juta gil, kemarilah," pinta Renji semangat. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan dan mengusap-usap.

"Nah... penonton sekalian, ini dia pendantang baru kita. Rubah dan Babon," terdengar pemandu acara memperkenalkan kedua elf tersebut.

Mendengar nama alias yang digunakan Renji menatap ke arah Gin dengan pandangan kesal, mengingat elf itu yang mendaftarkan namanya.

"Aku sengaja."

"Hum... aku ragu mereka dapat bertarung dengan baik melihat pakaian mereka yang menyulitkan untuk bergerak. Tapi... kesampingkan itu, mari sambut petarung kita yang tak terkalahkan... Faura (Litle Bird)!" tepuk tangan mulai bergemuruh semakin kencang. Pintu besi perlahan terbuka, menampakkan Faura sedikit demi sedikit.

"Um... Gin."

"Apa?"

"Faura itu bukannya memiliki arti burung kecil?"

...

...

...

"Iya... burung kecil..."

"Jangan bilang kau memilih lawan yang dihargai satu gil..."

"Aku bukan mahluk tak berotak sepertimu."

"Grr... Kubunuh kau!" geram Renji yang mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang, "Wa--..."

"Maaf, apa kita bisa memulai pertandingan ini?" potong sebuah suara. Renji dan Gin berbalik ke arah asal suara itu.

Di ambang pintu besi berdiri seorang pria berambut putih berdiri. Iris berwarna hijau tehnya menatap kedua elf itu dengan tatapan kesal.

Butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya sosok yang dipanggil Faura (Little Bird) itu hinggap dalam pikiran mereka.

"Akh! Kau!?"

"Hn?"

* * *

- Omake untuk bagian AiHina - :p

Sousuke dan Momo terdiam di bawah siraman hitamnya salju. Hingga akhirnya melepaskan dekapan dari Momo.

"Aizen-sama?" tanya Momo bingung.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan ada bau aneh di sekitar sini?"

"... ehehe."

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi aku sempat terjatuh di tengah jalan, dan lupa berganti pakaian," wajah mungil Momo perlahan merona merah. Dengan cepat ia segera berdiri dari pangkuan Sousuke dan berlari meninggalkan pria itu.

'Kau masih tidak terbiasa ya?'

"Iya... masih..."

'Dasar, padahal aku sudah terbiasa.'

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa terbiasa kalau sekitarku hanya ada wangi lily buatanmu, Suigetsu?"

'Ah, iya-ya.'

* * *

Balasan Review untuk Elfania last chapter

Ruki_ya

Ruise : Hum… soalnya ada beberapa yang Inoue hater kan? Haha, nanti kubuat dia manyak ngomong di bagian khusunya.

Yoruichi : Begitulah, aku malas mengerjakan pekerjaan sebagai Corard, jadi aku meminta Kisuke untuk menggantikan.

Kisuke : Picik.

HitsuRuki : (Blushing parah) be… begitulah

Ruise : Akhitnya nerimo juga

ruki4062jo

Ruise : Hum… soalnya aku nggak terlalu memperjelas bahan dalam pembuatan, kan jadinya pada bingung jadi kubuat kayak gini aja.

kuchiki_runavi

HitsuRuki : Heh…???

Toushiro : Lagi nggak muncul di chap ini.

Rukia : Iya… nanti ditambah lagi…

Ruise : Kyaa… thank for the compliment. Rui jadi tersanjung.

* * *

Mungkin lompat timeline terlalu jauh, tapi ini Rui lakukan karena untuk phase ini Rui sudah mengatur agar Hitsugaya dan Rukia sudah mengerti mengenai seluk beluk Walaen Ciel.

Untuk phase ke-dua ini alur ceritanya Rui coba sesantai mungkin. Pasti ada yang sadar bahwa phase pertama kemarin terlalu buru-buru kan? Jadi Rui buat ini lebih santai dari sebelumnya.

Dan… maaf Hitsugaya belum muncu di chap ini. Tapi Hanatarou sudah dimunculkan kok :3

Untuk di sini Rui mau menegaskan akan ke-'akraban' antara Renji dan Gin yang jelas-jelas dalam Bleach friendshipnya nggak ada sama sekali. Kelihatannya kesalahan Rui pada phase pertama menggunakan mereka berdua sebagai gyenel, jadinya friendship-nya crack.

Nah… ada yang bisa tebak siapa yang dijuluki faura?

Dia bukan Hitsugaya lho, tapi bukan juga OC. Mungkin karakter luar dan nggak punya sangkut paut dengan Bleach.

Mungkin Rui lama update, terjemahan Hymmnos Rui nyempil entah kemana.

* * *

Mind To Review?


	14. Chap 1: Win! New Allie?

- Last Chapter -

Kristal berwarna hijau teh, rambut butih yang berdiri dan wajah merengut yang cukup familiar.

Tiga hal yang butuh beberapa detik untuk Gin dan Renji untuk mencermatinya.

"Akh! Kau!"

"Hn?"

"Hitsugaya Tousiro!"

- Present - Karakura Bar -

Pintu kayu yang terpasang kembali berderit. Langkah kaki di atas lantai kayu membuat suara mendencit beberapa kali.

Pelayan berambut hitam yang ada di belakang mesin kasir perlahan tersenyum kecil, "okaeri, Master," sapanya penuh hormat.

"Umh, siang, Hanatarou," balas orang itu. Disenderkannya tubuh kecil miliknya pada mesin kasir, menatap hilir mudik para pelayan maupun pelanggan yang berdatangan.

"Dia... di mana?" tanya pria itu, helai rambut putih miliknya sedikit terlihat mencuat keluar dari bawah tudung kepalanya.

"Kalau tidak salah beliau pergi ke Arena, entah melakukan apa," jawab pelayan bernama Hanatarou itu. Samar didengarnya helaan nafas berat dari pria yang merupakan pemilik bar ini.

Jemari kecil pria yang dipanggil master itu perlahan menyusuri meja kasir, mencari sebuah laci kecil.

"Master?"

"Hehe, aku mau menyusulnya, tolong ganti pamflet untuk para pelanggan ya, tapi aku ambil yang ini," pekik 'Master' tersebut. Ditunjukkan sebuah pamflet dengan gambar seekor kupu-kupu kecil bertubuh manusi, bufly, namun di Walaen Ciel mahluk itu dapat dikatakan sebagai peri hutan. Sesuatu yang begitu jarang dan bagaikan sebuah dongeng belaka. Elf-pun tidak pernah diketahui.

'Ironis,' desah sebuah suara yang memberi dampak akan senyuman sinis pada 'Master'.

"Aku tahu... Ini ironis, Elfania Ciel saja hanyalah sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur

mengenai dunia yang dihuni monster, konyol," celetuknya pelan. Berusaha agar tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar penuturannya.

Iris-nya terus membaca keterangan yang ada di dalam pamflet di tangannya.

'Peri hutan kembali terlihat. Tolong tangkap dia, aku ingin memperlihatkannya pada kekasihku. Legenda bilang mereka dapat menyembuhkan segala luka maupun racun.'

- Arena -

"Kalian... bertarunglah yang benar!" bentak Faura kesal. Dilemparkannya beberapa jarum kecil yang sudah dilumuri racun pelumpuh. Sementara Gin dan Renji hanya menghindar ke sana ke mari. Memasang wajah bingung tak mengerti sama sekali, akting untuk mimik tak mengerti pada Gin.

"Tapi... Hit--..." ucapan Renji terpotong oleh sebuah lemparan tombak yang entah didapat darimana, "Oi! Bahaya!"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama pria yang sudah mengalahkanku itu untuk ketiga kalinya!" bentak Faura semakin murka.

"Hah? Tapi itu kan kau," celetuk Renji yang sukses membuat sang Faura kembali melemparkan dua tombak baru ke arahnya dengan aura membunuh yang semakin tinggi.

Riuh rendah tepuk tangan penonton semakin bergemuruh bagaikan musik latar yang dipadu dengan senandung kecil dari Gin, yang dengan tenangnya berdiri di atas sebuah tiang kecil sambil memandang adegan kucing dan tikus.

"Aku bilang aku bukan DIA!" untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dua puluh lima bila Gin tak salah menghitung, Faura berteriak akan penyangkalan panggilan bahwa dia adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Ekh!? Tapi waja--..."

"Masa bodoh!"

"...--sebuah panggilan nama dapat membawa bahaya, mungkin dia memang mirip, tapi dia berbeda, bila kau memiliki otak kau akan melihatnya, terlihat dari reaksinya tadi--..." senandung Gin dengan amat sangat santai.

"Gin! Berhenti menyanyi dan bantu aku!" bentak Renji kesal mendengar senandung dari temannya itu. Beberapa bagian jubahnya sedikit sobek akibat lemparan benda tajam yang terlambat dihindarinya.

"Rambut merah tak berotak... Kau itu gyenel kan?" ingat Gin. Renji terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan Gin barusan.

"Kenapa aku begitu bodoh," runtuknya dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memulai perapalan mantra, "was yant erra nha fayra et burble elle deleir (I will be eternally scared to call a big blue fire from disaster)."

"Kau bica--..." ucapan Faura terpotong saat pusaran api biru berhembus ke arahnya dari dalam mulut Renji.

"Oh! Apakah ini? Api biru besar mendadak muncul dari dalam mulut Babon! Suatu hal yang tidak pernah kita lihat saudara-saudara!" seru komentator diiringi pandangan terkejut dari para penonton yang ada.

Api biru itu perlahan redup, menyisakan tubuh Faura yang dililit oleh sisa api biru yang mirip seperti sebuah tali.

"...--tanta tapa," bisik Gin pelan dan air keemasan mulai menari di sekitar Faura. Membuat pria itu tergeletak di tanah dan meronta keras agar dapat terlepas.

Sunyi...

Riak air dan suara percikan api hanyalah suara yang menggema di seluruh inci arena menggantikan gemuruh suara penonton.

"I--Ini... pemenangnya adalah Rubah dan Babon!" sebuah pengumuman yang berhasil mengembalikan gemuruh tepuk tangan. "Kalian berdua berhak mendapatkan satu juta gil!"

"Akh! Satu juta gil," pekik Renji girang diikuti helaan nafas Gin yang mulai mengembangkan senyum rubahnya. Entah bagaimana caranya selama pertandingan berlangsung mereka dapat agar jubah dan penutup kepala mereka dapat bertahan dan terpasang dengan rapi, pengecualian dengan lubang di seluruh jubah milik Renji.

* * *

Gemuruh penonton mengisi arena, hampir semua bertepuk tangan. Hampir semua terkecuali seorang gadis yang ada di barisan paling belakang. Tubuh mungilnya bersinggungan dengan tembok marmer. Bersembunyi di balik penonton lainnya.

"Sudah selesai rupanya..." pekik seseorang yang membuyarkan senyuman di wajah gadis itu.

Ia menoleh, mendapati pria pemilik bar yang selalu dipanggil 'Master' oleh orang lain.

"Hum... Kau tahu, barusan yang bertarung adalah dua gyenel," jawab gadis itu semangat. Master hanya menaikkan beberapa mili kedua sudut bibirnya, membuat ulasan senyum tipis.

"Jadi rindu dengan Elfania Ciel ya," bisik 'Master' tepat di telinga kanan sang gadis. Membuatnya kegelian.

"Iya... aku jadi rindu," ucapnya di sela-sela kekehan kecil. Dilepaskannya tudung kepala miliknya, menunjukkan rambut hitam pendeknya dan poni yang ditata seolah membelah wajahnya. Kristal violet miliknya melirik ke arah si jubah merah dan perak.

"Kita ke Bar sekarang, Rukia."

* * *

"...--datang lagi ya," celetuk sang resepsionis dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah sosok kedua elf yang perlahan menghilang oleh jarak yang ada.

"Rambut merah tak berotak, sekarang kita kembali pada tujuan kita untuk mencari dua orang itu," celetuk Gin pelan. Mengingatkan Renji pada tujuan awal.

"Kita bicarakan sambil makan siang saja ya," celetuk Renji sebagai sebuah jawaban kecil dan langsung menarik lengan kurus milik Gin. "Nanti kau harus makan banyak, tulang semua nih."

"Hum..." Gin kembali mengembangkan senyumnya. Ditepisnya pelan tangan Renji, perlahan kedua tangannya melingkar di depan dada elf berambut merah itu. Merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Gin... k-kau..." Renji mulai terbata. Wajahnya perlahan memucat dengan ide-ide aneh yang mulai bermain dan menari di dalam kepala yang terbungkus helai benang berwarna merah halus.

"Nanti satu tempat tidur ya," bisik Gin tepat di telinga Renji dengan cukup... mesra.  
"Apaaa!?"

"Iya... kita lakukan banyak hal contohnya..." Gin terdiam. Menggantung penuturannya dan menunggu reaksi dari elf yang ada dalam dekapnya.

"A-apa?"

Seringai yang tak terlihat adalah jawabannya, "...--mengantungmu terbalik. Hukuman karena sudah menggunakan sihir Fayra Burble (Blue Fire)."

Sebuah jawaban yang sukses membuat wajah Renji menjadi merengut kesal dan memincingkan matanya untuk melirik ke arah Gin, yang masih memeluknya dari belakang, dengan tatapan kesal.

"Picik!"

"Menolak aku laporkan pada Nosaash," ancaman yang diikuti oleh tawa kecil sebelum akhirnya pelukan, yang bagi orang lain begitu mesra, main-main yang dilakukannya pada Renji terlepas.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri Faura yang memandang kesal pada dua, dalam pandangan Faura, manusia bertudung yang cukup mengesalkan tersebut.

"Ri...Riku, berhentì saja ya," pinta temannya yang berambut coklat berdiri penuh dengan kelembutan.

"Tidak! Aku akan membalas dendam pada mereka Sena."

"Ta--tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aku pasti membalas dendam!" sungguh suatu harga diri yang cukup... menyebalkan bagi siapapun yang berhasil mengalahkannya.

- Saluran bawah air -

Bau amis terus-menerus menyeruak tiada henti. Membuat siapapun yang datang akan segera memuntahkan seluruh isi makanannya. Tapi pengecualian untuk beberapa orang, mereka yang memang tinggal di sana, bersembunyi dari cahaya dan menetap dalam kegelapan.

"Ukh... sekarang jam berapa dan hari apa?" tanya Momo lirih. Tangan kanannya mengusap pelan kedua bawah mata kirinya. Piyama hitam dari kain satun melekat manis pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Hum... siang hari dan masih sama dengan saat kau tertidur," jawab temannya, atau dapat disebut begitu, yang memiliki nama Ulquiorra Sciffer.

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu terduduk di sebuah kursi kayu, membolak-balik lembaran kertas pada buku.

"Ah, sudah siang rupanya," celetuk gadis bermata coklat tanah itu. Diposisikannya dirinya pada senderan tangan kursi kayu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya pada senderan kursi, berusaha mengambil posisi yang cukup nyaman.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin. Permata hijau daun miliknya melirik ke arah Momo.

"Tidak, hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau baca," jawab Momo pelan.

"...--bukan apa-apa, hanya kumpulan tulisan akan sampah," gumam Ulquiorra tanpa intonasi maupun pelafalan naik turun nada yang jelas.

"Ya... membaca sampah di tengah kumpulan sampah."

Keduanya kembali dalam diam, menatap cetakan tinta hitam yang tersusun rapi diselingi beberapa ilustrasi.

Senyum di wajah Momo sedikit demi sedikit berkurang, berganti dengan wajah merengut kesal. Ulquiorra yang menyadari perubahan mimik wajah itu berhenti dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau ingin aku melanjutkan membaca sampah ini atau kau ingin aku berhenti?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Lan--..."

"Akh! Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Aizen memanggilmu tuh," potong sebuah suara dengan tidak sopan.

"Akh, baik!" pekik Momo yang tanpa mengucapkan apapun maupun mengomentari kelakuan Grimjaw berlari kecil menuju kamar yang selalu dipenuhi hujan salju tanpa henti.

"Dia benar-benar menyukai Aizen," pekik Ulquiorra. Sementara Grimjaw hanya menggeram kecil.

"Aku khawatir kalau dia tahu mengenai takdir Aizen," celetuk Grimjaw agak kesal.

"Ya... takdir bahwa dia sudah akan pergi."

"Tch! Karena Vinan (White) yang tinggal hitungan tahun berusia tiga puluh tahun dan warna terakhir untuk tersadar."

"Warna terakhir... warna apa?"

ruki4062jo

Ruise : Mateng di otak, entah bahanna mentah atau setengah mateng.

Para pemain : (Ngegenlak dengan nggak elitnya)

Ruise : Hehe… Ini udah muncul Rukianya, walau Hitsugaya pasti udah ketahuan siapa

Ruki_ya

Ruise : (Grinning Childish) Gomen-gomen, soalnya aku merasa kayaknya percuma aku pisah kalo satu cerita. Makasih udah review dua-duanya.

Kuchiki_Runavi

Ruise : Nggak papa kok, asalkan bukan review buat fic lain yang nyasar ke sini

Toushiro : Lu kata apaan!?

Ruise : Faura bukan Hitsugaya, tapi Kaitani Riku.

Rukia : Itu bukannya Cross!?

Ruise : Dia Cuma tampil 3 chapter kok T-T, besok hari terakhir dia menjajah fic ini.

Sorry for Cross scene and to short

I'll update it next week,

See you and mind to intro?


	15. Chap 2: Near but Far

Pintu berhenti berderit setelah hampis selama tiga jam terus berderit tanpa akhir. Para pengunjung sudah pergi ke tempat tujuan masing-masing, sementara para pegawai sudah mengambil waktu luang untuk beristirahat. Meninggalkan aku yang sibuk memutar tabung kaca dan menempalkannya pada sebuah lap kain putih.

Sudah hampir dua tahun master mendirikan bar ini dengan nona Rukia. Tak ada yang mengetahui dari mana asal keduanya, yang diketahui hanyalah mereka petarung yang hebat dan kuat. Walaupun usia mereka tergolong masih muda. Atau hanya penampilan saja?

Pintu kembali berderit, kuletakkan gelas di tanganku menuju rak yang sengaja disiapkan.

Buru-buru mengambil posisiku semula, berdiri di belakang mesin kasir.

"Selamat datang."

- End of Hanatarou POV -

Langkah kaki samar membuat deritan kecil pada lantai kayu yang sedikit naik.

Dua sosok berjubah-- baik. Saya rasa ini sudah berkali-kali kami jelaskan. Jadi harap maklum karena saya akan melompati bagian ini agar tidak bertele-tele. Singkatnya hanyalah Gin dan Renji datang untuk memesan kamar dan akan kami ceritakan keadaan di kamar saja. Mengingat Karakura Bar adalah sebuah penginapan sekaligus restoran.

* * *

Semilir angin berhembus menyeruak masuk melalu jendela kecil yang terbuka. Membawa semerbak wewangian yang membaur menjadi wangi yang kurang jelas dan mungkin agak... menyesakkan.

Gin mengetuk-ngetuk kecil jemari kurusnya pada bingkai kayu berwarna hitam yang mengelilingi pemandangan kota Karakura.

Samar suara air yang mengalir terdengar dari balik pintu yang menutupi ruangan kamar mandi. Senandung kecil dari Renji membaur dengan suara percikan air itu.

"Huf, bagaimana menemukan dua orang itu di tempat seluas ini?" tanya Gin pada dirinya sendiri. Rambut peraknya terus menari mengikuti ajakan semilir angin.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan lamunannya untuk terus menatap bangunan-bangunan yang tertata rapi sejauh mata memandang.

"Ada apa?" tanya siluman rubah itu saat pintu kayu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang berdiri dan terlihat malu-malu.

"A--ano, aku mengantarkan makan siang kalian," ucapnya ragu dan memainkan kedua jemari telunjuknya di depan dada.

Gin menaikkan alis kanannya, sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud, "tapi aku belum memesan makanan apapun," serunya dengan sebuah seringai kecil.

"A--Anggap saja layanan khusus!" celetuk pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya ia berlari cukup cepat meninggalkan kereta makanan di depan pintu kamar.

Gin sedikit membuka segel matanya, sementara iris berwarna merah miliknya melirik pada kereta makanan yang berjarak beberapa langkah di hadapannya.

"Penginapan yang aneh," desah pemegang tahta sebagai Leird menggantikan Hitsugaya yang tengah berlayar mengarungi sebuah dunia baru yang tidak diketahuinya.

Tangan kurusnya mulai menarik kereta itu dan memberhentikannya tepat di depan tempat tidur berukuran king size yang hanya ada satu-satunya.

Diambilnya segelas wine yang diletakannya di atas meja beberapa menit yang lalu dan kembali menegaknya di sisi jendela. Memandang awan kemerahan yang terbakar oleh mentari yang ingin tenggelan.

"Uwaah! Segarnya," seru Renji saat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi.

Tubuh kekarnya hanya dibalut oleh selembar handuk putih dari bawah pusar hingga lima belas centi di atas lutut. Rambut merah miliknya menjuntai ke bawah dan meneteskan cairan hangat yang cukup deras.

"Keringkan dulu rambutmu, rambut merah tak berotak," celetuk Gin tanpa menyulitkan diri untuk berbalik. Gelas wine di tangannya bergoyang ke sana ke mari, membuat cairan di dalamnya sedikit beriak.

"Ukh! Tidak apa-apa kan? Toh aku tak kan sakit ini," sungut Renji kesal.

Gin hanya menaikkan senyuman di wajahnya untuk kemudian membelahnya agar cairan yang terus beriak dapat masuk ke dalam lorong gelap itu.

"Hei, perasaanku saja atau memang ada yang membencimu?" seru sang siluman kala semua cairan berhasil ditegaknya.

Renji tak menjawab dan terus menyibukkan diri untuk mengaitkan kancing celana sutra berwarna merah miliknya. Membiarkan air terus menetes ke atas lantai kayu.

"Renji... aku bicara denganmu."

"Entahlah, satu-satunya orang yang kuyakini membenciku ya hanya kamu," jawab Renji cepat dan mulai mencomot sebuah kue coklat yang tersusun rapi di atas kereta.

"Dasar tidak peka."

"Hah?"

"Kau mau bilang kesialanmu semenjak keluar dari arena tadi adalah kesialan belaka? Itu disengaja wahai rambut merah indah yang jenius," jelas Gin dengan berbagai penuturan sarcasme yang mengikuti pada akhir penjelasan.

"... maksudmu ada yang ingin mencelakai kita?"

"Koreksi, kau saja dan bukan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak terkena imbasnya," gumam Gin tenang dan menuangkan segelas wine ke dalam gelas kosongnya lagi.

"... iya juga sih," gumam Renji setuju walaupun agak kesal.

Sel-sel di otaknya mulai mengetuk setiap laci yang menyimpan data akan kesialannya hari ini.

Mulai dari hampir kejatuhan pot dari lantai dua. Tersiram sampah yang dibuang dari atas.

Entah mengapa ia sesial itu, walau hanya baru berlalu selama tiga jam yang lalu namun tetap saja ia tak dapat mengingat apa-apa saja yang sudah terjadi.

"Jadi, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Renji dan memandang Gin penasaran. Ulasan senyum rubah di wajah kurus elf berambut perak itu perlahan terkembang.

"Nanti malam akan kuberitahu," celetuk sang siluman rubah kecil sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Menyuarakan suara akan gemericik air yang kembali membahana di setiap ruangan.

Renji yang tak mengerti apapun hanya bisa mengeriyetkan alisnya dan mulai memasukkan kue coklat yang tadi diambilnya ke dalam mulut. Menggilasnya hingga halus sampai akhirnya dimuntahkan kembali...

"Bah! Ini kue atau sarang semut?" komentar Renji memandangi kue coklat-- err-- isi semut.

Buru-buru diambilnya air yang ada tepat di samping piring berisi kue coklat tadi. Berniat untuk mengilangkan para mahluk kecil yang tengah bergerilya di dalam mulutnya. Sebelum akhirnya sadar air yang ada adalah saus yang sudah diencerkan.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat berdiri hanya dapat menghela nafas kecil menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

'Apa ini tidak apa-apa?' runtuknya menyesali. Memang ini permintaan dari Riku, sahabatnya. Tapi tetap saja, mengerjai orang yang mengalahkan manusia berambut putih selama seharian bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Master, kita pergi kapan?" sebuah tanya kecil menyadarkan Sena dari lamunannya saat menuruni tangga.

Ditolehkannya wajahnya menuju arah suara, mendapati seorang anak perempuan, walau agak meragukan, berambut hitam dengan warna mata violet tengah duduk di atas meja kasir. Hanatarou berada tepat di belakangnya dan menulis pembukuan harian dibantu seseorang berjubah kelabu.

"Sabarlah Rukia, besok kita ke sana setelah kita tahu siapa dua gyenel tadi. Kau penasaran dengan mereka kan?" bujuk Master pelan. Sena mengeriyet mendengar istilah yang terdengar begitu asing baginya.

"Ukh! Itu nanti saja, aku ingin menemui bufly itu secepatnya," rengek perempuan bernama Rukia itu manja dan mulai menghentakkan tangan.

"Hei, hei, bufly kan tipe menetap, aku membacanya di buku semalam. Tapi dua gyenel itu belum tentu ada saat kita kembali," nasihat Master berusaha menenangkan Rukia yang terus membuat bunyi berdebam di atas meja.

Hanatarou yang ada di antara keduanya hanya dapat membuat ulasan senyum kecil, sementara jemarinya bergerak mengatur tarian pena di atas kertas. Kelihatannya ia sama sekali tak terganggu dengan perdebatan pemilik bar tersebut.

Suara dentingan gelas maupun pembicaraan para pengunjung sama sekali tidak mengangu Sena mendengarkan isi pembicaraan yang ada. Walau sel-sel dalam otaknya harus bekerja ekstra untuk membuka sebuah jalan buntu yang menolak untuk terbuka. Sebanyak apapun kerutan yang terlukis di keningnya tak dapat membuatnya mengerti tentang isi pembicaraan.

"Sena, tidak baik menguping," sapa sebuah suara yang kontan membuat pria berambut coklat itu berjengit kaget. Riku berdiri di belakangnya dengan tetap menatap sang pemilik panggilan Master, yang tidak menyadari, dengan pandangan sinis.

"Riku... kau mendengarnya?"

"Iya, aku mendengar lebih banyak malah. Sudah, ayo pulang," seru Faura pelan.

Ditariknya tubuh mungil Sena dengan agak kasar dan berjalan keluar.

"A-Ano."

"Aku sudah tidak dendam kok, karena aku dikalahkan oleh penghuni dunia monster, baik Hitsugaya Toushiro maupun dua orang tadi," komentarnya saat sudah menjauh dari bar.

Sena kembali mengeriyet dan tidak mengerti, kelihatannya jalan buntu yang ditemui oleh sel otaknya hanya akan terbuka menggunakan kunci spesial yang entah apa bentuknya.

Riku menolak untuk memberitahu apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Setidaknya Sena tahu apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu mendadak berubah. Sebuah pembicaraan dengan Master saat dirinya sibuk mengerjakan perintah.

* * *

"...--ano... nona Rukia, Master," celetuk Hanatarou ragu menengahi perdebatan dua atasannya. Rukia memandang penjaga kasir merambat bendahara sekaligus manajer bar itu dengan kedua alis terangkat. Sementara Master menunduk untuk menatap apa yang sudah ditulis Hanatarou.

"Ada apa?"

"Mungkin ini tidak penting, hanya saja saya penasaran dengan apa itu gyenel maupun bufly yang anda sekalian bicarakan tadi," jawab pria itu agak ragu.

"Oh, itu istilah yang digunakan di tempat asal kami, bukan apa-apa kok," kilah Master dan mmbubuhkan beberapa penambahan menggunakan tinta merah menyala.

"Ah! Tapi, apa tadi ada tamu aneh yang mengenakan jubah perak dan merah yang datang ke sini?" tanya Rukia mengingat dua gyenel tadi.

"Um... kalau tidak salah ada. Mereka datang dua kali."

"Lalu? Lalu? Kau tahu mereka di mana sekarang?" tanya Rukia antusias dan melompat turun dari atas meja. Membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan menumpukkan kedua sikunya di atas meja.

"... Berubahnya cepat sekali..."

"Um... mereka menginap di sini," celetuk Hanatarou dan mulai merunduk. Bersembunyi di balik meja mengambil buku tamu yang memang ditaruh di laci bawah.

Rukia dan Master mendelik melihat nama yang tertera di atas lembar kertas terakhir.

Shinsou.

Rambut merah tak berotak.

"Nama yang... aneh..." komentar Master lirih. Rukia menyetujui pendapat partnernya itu dengan sebuah anggukan cepat. Sementara Hanatarou hanya mengukir senyum hampa dengan kedua alis menekuk ke bawah.

* * *

"Kau sudah sial untuk keberapa kalinya kali ini?" tanya Gin yang bersender pada ambang pintu kamar mandi. Diusahnya handuk kecil mengitari rambut peraknya yang agak basah dan hanya mengenakan jeans panjang semata kaki.

Renji tak menjawab dan terus membuka mulutnya lebar. Membiarkan pancuran air masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan keluar kembali bersama dengan mahluk-mahluk kecil yang masuk.

Merasa tidak diperdulikan Gin memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan acara berpakaiannya untuk segera turun dan memesan makan malam. Tepat saat elf itu mengaitkan benang merah yang menghias jubah peraknya pinv terbuka dengan cepat.

"...--maaf, aku salah masuk!" bentak orang itu dan langsung menutup pintu dalam sepersekian detik.

Dalam waktu yang singkat itu kristal berwarna merah darah milik sang rubah menangkap wajah yang tak asing baginya. Reflek ia membuka pintu secara kasar dan membuat sosok yang baru saja salah memasuki kamar tadi sedikit tersentak.

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang begitu lembut berhias kenseikan putih yang begitu kontras dengan helai rambut. Iris keabuan yang dipenuhi dengan wibawa dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Syal bening yang melilit leher jenjangnya berpadu dengan kaos ketat tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan celana jeans hitam yang agak kepanjangan dengan sepatu fentofel yang juga hitam. Tangan kirinya dibalut lengan panjang yang dimulai dari bahu kirinya dengan hiasan sakura menutupi jahitan rapi. Sementara tangan kanannya dibiarkan terlihat dan menampakkan otot kekarnya. Sarung tangan yang digunakan olehnyapun hanya ada di tangan kiri.

"Byakuya... Kuchiki," bisik Gin pelan.

"... ada apa?"

"Ternyata benar kau, tuan penjual sakura," celetuk Gin saat mendengar tidak adanya penolakan dari pria itu.

Kelopak mata yang mengelilingi mutiara keabuan itu perlahan menyipit. Memandang hampa pada sosok berjubah di hadapannya.

"... Kau mungkin salah orang, tuan," dalihnya dingin dan berbalik arah. Berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang sebenarnya.

Gin memperbesar cetakan senyum rubahnya, "ah, mungkin aku juga salah mengira Rukia adalah Hisana," koor-nya. Pria itu terhenti, tangan kananya mengenggam kenop pintu dengan ragu.

"Selamat malam," celetuk pria itu pelan. Gin mulai menyenderkan kepalanya pada kayu pohon elk yang digunakan sebagai daun pintu.

"Tidak kusangka, mencari jarum dalam tumpukkan jerami malah mendapatkan sehelai benang merah," lirihnya kecil.

Mungkin bila ia menyadarinya dan tidak berselisih jalan maka jarum itu akan ada. Benang maupun jarum, dua hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan untuk menyatukan dua potongan kain. Rapi atau tidak, adalah urusan yang menggunakan.

* * *

Ruise : Gah! Pengan bangetr asanya nginjekin computer warnet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Toushiro : ???

Furo : Mang enak. Sabtu Internet down… Minggu nggak bias Copy-paste dengan bener

Ruise : Kita baca review aja dah…

* * *

Ruki_ya

Hu-uh… Itu Hitsugaya

ruki4062jo

Itu udah muncul… ugah… susah bangetrasanya hanya untuk post dua fic aja

Namie Amalia

Waduf,

Maafagak nmgebingungin kalau begitu ya.

Maaf maaf

* * *

Bukan punyaku kecuali alur cerita ini


	16. Chap 3: How Are You?

Aku tak tahu siapa namaku yang sebenarnya. Aku tak tahu jati diriku. Aku tak tahu siapa aku... Tak tahu apa yang telah kulupakan dan kehilangan.

'...Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Momo, Hinamori Momo,' serumu saat rembulan bersinar. Seolah tersenyum lembut bersamamu.

Hari di mana aku bertemu satu pecahan dari jiwa yang terpecah. Pecahan yang membawaku bertemu dengan 'kau' yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

"Engh..." desahku kecil sembari membuka kelopak mataku perlahan. Hembusan nafas hangat menerpa wajahku, sementara dua lengan kekar mendekap erat tubuh polosku.  
Pulasan senyum mulai tercipta, wajah damai itu. Wajah damai yang begitu tenang.

"Aizen-sama..." bisikku kecil dan semakin tenggelam dalam dekapan hangatnya. Mendengar detak jantung yang berirama.

Mimpi itu kembali, mimpi kala pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Juga saat di mana janji mulai tercipta. Janji untuk melihat seluruh dunia ini bersama.  


* * *

Author dilempar sendal karena masukin scene menjurus.

* * *

"Gah! Apa maksud kalian mengantarkan makanan ini!?" bentak Renji kasar. Dihamtamnya permukaan meja dengan kasar dan mengirimkan pandangan membunuh pada Hanatarou—yang mengembalikan tatapan itu dengan wajah polos.  
"Maksud anda?" tanya pria itu ragu.

"Maksudku adalah... mana ada restoran yang menyajikan kue coklat sarang semut?" jelas Renji kesal.

"Eh? Apa!!" pekik Hanatarou agak keras dan menampakkan wajah antara percaya dan tidak. Pakai akal sehat manapun juga tidak akan ada yang mau menyajikan 'makanan' seperti ìtu—pengecualian untuk restoran yang ingin tutup lebih awal dengan cara tidak hormat.

Kita lupakan perdebatan akibat kesalah pahaman itu dan berpindah pada patung rub—salah!—sosok berjubah yang tengah diam mematung menatap sosok lain yang juga membalas tatapannya.

"Kuchiki..." desis Gin kecil dan membentuk seringai rubah. Seringaì yang tersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang.

"Maaf apa ada kesalahan?" suara yang membuyarkan lamunan Gin juga suara yang menghentikan perdebatan di meja kasir terdengar. Ketiga pasang mata menoleh ke arah suara, mendapati sosok lain yang juga mengenakan jubah panjang.

"Master," celetuk Hanatarou kecil. Renji sedikit memincingkan matanya mendengar julukan yang dimiliki oleh sosok itu.

"Jadi kau pemilik penginapan ini? Aku ma—"

"Huah! Dua Gyenel yang tadi!" potong suara lain yang terdengar familiar di telinga kedua elf itu. Suara yang berasal dari seorang Revatail—kalau mereka tak salah mengingatnya—yang tengah mereka cari.

"RUKIA!?"

"Eh? Kalian mengenalku?" celetuk sang pemilik suara yang berdiri di belakang 'Master'.

"Kau lupa pada kami? Kau lupa pada kami!?" bentak Gyenel bertipe api itu histeris. Membuat Rukia langsung mengkerut, bukan karena takut. Tapi karena seram dengan jeritan histeris milik Renji yang agak... over.

"Rambut merah tak berotak, lepaskan dahulu tutup kepalamu," decak Gin agak sebal.

"Bolehkah kita bicara sebentar?" lanjutnya kecil dengan seringai yang kini keluar dan nampak dengan jelas. 'Master' langsung menyadari siapa gerangan pemilik senyum khas yang cukup familiar itu. Memberi isyarat dengan anggukan kecil.

"Ikuti aku, Hanatarou, tolong siapkan makan malam yang dulu," celetuk pria yang memiliki kesamaan wajah dengan seorang juara di Arena. Wajah yang terbhlang cukup imut untuk pria seusianya.

"Acara tatap menatapnya lanjut nanti saja," seru Gin kecil dan menggerakan tangannya ke sana-ke mari pada sosok Byakuya yang tengah menatapnya dingin.

Pria itu tak menjawab dan hanya menegak segelas bir sebelum melangkah pergi dari mejanya.

"Rukia... Kuchiki..." bisiknya lirih. Bola mata ash miliknya tertutup, membiarkan lantunan suara yang bercampur baur terdengar dengan jelas dan berjalan dengan santai. Mengandalkan sang insting sebagai penunjuk jalan.

* * *

Suara berdebam kecil sedikit terdengar saat Gin menutup daun pintu coklat yang terhubung menuju ruangan besar di bagian belakang.

"Oi! Gin, kenapa mengajak ke sini? Kita kan hanya membutuhkan Rukia," pekik Renji risih dan mulai mendelik ke arah 'Master' yang masih belum dapat diketahui jati dirinya oleh Renji.

"Otakmu itu sekecil semut ya, Grandee?" ejek pria berambut putih—bukan silver—itu sinis dan mulai melepaskan ikatan tali agar mudah melepaskan penutup kepalanya.

"Grandee? A-a, kamu Renji ya?" seru Rukia saat mendengar sapaan dari pria itu. Jemari telunjuknya yang lentuk bergoyang-goyang menunjuk jubah merah.

"Lama tak jumpa Rukia."

"Hei, kenapa kau mengenakan jubah juga?" tanya Gin mengabaikan pembicaraan yang mulai tercipta di antara Renji dan Rukia.

"Kenapa? Entahlah."

Tudung itu terbuka, menampakkan rambut putih yang berdiri dengan agak berantakkan. Sepasang kristal hijau te—ekh!?

"Pu..tih?" desis Gin. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan menatap perbedaan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Dua kristal yang sewarna kini hanya ada sebuah hijau dan sebuah lagi.. tak berwarna untuk bola mata kanan. Setengah wajah bagian kanan seolah membeku dan berwarna biru bening dan terlihat cantik.

"Terkejut? Heh, tidak aneh," komentar Toushiro sembari memutar kristal yang terpahat pada bola mata kiri--masih diragukan untuk bagian kanan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" desis Gin penasaran. Toushiro hanya tersenyum kecil--setengah tersenyum karena es tak mungkin berubah posisi atau bentuk, kecuali mencair.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya efek samping dari penggunaan Sihir belum lama ini," jawab mantan Leird tersembut ramah.

"Sihir? Rasanya waktu jaman akademi dulu nilai sihirmu itu telur siap digoreng deh," gumam Gin sadis dan mendapat hadiah sebuah jitakan tepat di kepala. "Sakit, bodoh!"

"Jangan bicarakan soal itu," desis sang pelaku sinis.

"Memang benar jelekkan?"

"JANGAN DIBAHAS!"

"Wah, tapi walaupun begitu kau lulus seratus tahun lebih cepat dan membuat rekor baru."

"JANGAN LANJUTKAN!" bentakkan yang diiringi lemparan sebuah kursi dari Toushiro sukses membuat Gin bungkam dan dua orang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Jadi... aku tidak ingat ada sihir yang memiliki dampak seperti itu," alih Renji pada pembicaraan awal. Cemas kalau-kalau ada pertumpahan darah nantinya.

"Ne, ne, Renji, bukankah ada sihir atas yang memiliki konsekuensi terhadap penggunanya, contohnya Gyenel Fee dapat membuat tubuhnya menjadi angin tapi salah-salah itu akan terjadi selama-lamanya?" jelas diakhiri tanya dari Rukia. Kristal amethyst miliknya sedikit berkilat saat memberi jawaban, memantulkan cahaya terang dari kaca yang berpijar di atas sana.

"Memang ada, tapi kan konsekuensi membuat tubuh beku rasanya..."

"Diviega... aku menggunakan kekuatan Diviega di luar batas. Alhasil aku harus sabar ada dalam wujud setengah membeku begini selama beberapa saat, ini bukan kali pertama saja kok."

"O-oh?"  


* * *

Ke Elfania sebentar yuk.

A-a, scene di atas udah selesai, ntar langsung longkap.  


* * *

Dentang jarum jam yang tercipta membahana di setiap penjuru ruang kerja. Seorang wanita berambut ungu terlihat khusuk menatap lembar demi lembar kertas yang sesekali ditandainya pada beberapa tempat. Entah tanda apa yang diberikan oleh wanita itu.

"Yorui--chi..." lantunan suara dengan irama yang cukup merdu bila pita suara yang dipakai tidak terlalu bass.

Seorang pria yang mengenakan mantel hijau, geta dan topi bergaris berdiri di ambang pintu. Tersenyum penuh arti pada atasan-nya yang memandang penuh kebingungan.

"Ada apa Kisuke?" tanya elf berambut ungu itu bingung dan tidak mengerti sama sekali. Kisuke hanya diam dan perlahan mengembangkan sebuah seringai yang ditutupi olehnya.

"Kau tahu, mengenai dokumen tua yang kuberikan padamu beberapa tahun lalu?" tanya pria itu dengan nada mendayu.  
Pena merah bata di tangan Yoruichi bergulir nyaman di atas tumpukan kertas yang sudah dinodainya.

"Aku masih ingat, ada apa dengan benda itu memangnya?" celetuk Yoruichi agak bingung dan mulai beranjak dari singgasana kekejaman miliknya. Membuat suara dentuman kecil setiap sepatu hak tingginya mengetuk lantai marmer.

"Kau ingin tahu?" bisik Kisuke jahil saat wanita berambut ungu itu hanya beberapa centi di hadapannya.

Digapainya beberapa helai rambut ungu yang halus dan menciumnya bak seorang gentleman.

Yoruichi hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyokong kedua tangannya di pinggang. Warna bola mata emasnya seolah bersinar saat mengenai cahaya temaram senja yang kemerahan dengan begitu indah. Amat sangat indah.

"Beritahu aku," bisiknya pelan disertai senyuman yang terbilang cukup seductive bagi Kisuke. Sontak saja beberapa buratan merah muda menghias wajah yang ditumbuhi 'rumput liar' di sekitar dagu, 'rumput' yang tak pernah terurus dengan baik.

Singkat kata. Niatan Kisuke untuk menggoda Yoruichi kini berbalik bagaikan sebuah bumerang yang tak memperdulikan apapun juga. Hanya ingin kembali pada siapa yang sudah melemparnya dengan cara asal-asalan. Apalagi targetnya terbilang kebal dengan segala akal bulus milik sang pelempar.

"Kisuke..." desah Yoruichi semakin menjadi. Tangan kanannya mulai bergrilya di dalam pakaian Kisuke, mengelus dada bidang itu.

"Akh!!! Kuberitahu! Kuberitahu!" bentak Kisuke pasrah dan memancing seringai di wajah cantik Yoruichi. Seringai kemenangan.  
Entah sebenarnya apa yang dimainkan oleh pasangan ini? Entahlah... tak ada yang tahu kecuali mereka berdua.

- - -

"Jadi kenapa dengan dokumen itu?" tanya Yoruichi sembari memasukkan beberapa sendok gula ke dalam cangkir tehnya.

Kini keduanya berada di sebuah Cafe yang tidak terlalu ramai. Menikmati secangkir teh dan sepotong kue berbeda variasi.

"Dokumen itu berisi tentang legenda Sefra," jawab Kisuke. Disuapkannya sesendok black forest ke dalam mulut.

"Heh... kalau itukan sudah bukan masalah, yang kita butuhkan itu legenda Fi--"

"Sefra dan Firanzia adalah satu kesatuan. Awal selalu menuju akhir, dan akhir selalu memiliki awal. Sefra adalah awal yang memiliki tiga Firanzia, tiga kunci," potong Kisuke agak panjang.

Wanita berkulit gelam di hadapannya mulai menautkan sepasang alis di kening. Merasa tidak mengerti tentang apa yang tengah berusaha disampaikannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah informasi yang ada dalam dokumen tersebut. Saat aku meminta Toushiro pergi ke Siance... aku baru saja memecahkan kode dalam dokumen itu. Dokumen milik pencipta Ginkogan yang biasa kita sebut... Revatail."

"Pencipta? Bukankah Rukia adalah ciptaan Nosaash?"

Kisuke menggeleng kecil sebelum menyesap teh hangat miliknya. Melirik sebentar ke arah Yoruichi sebelum menjawab, "Nosaash (Goddess) yang kita kenal bukanlah Dia (God), karena apa? Karena pencipta Revatail adalah dewa kematian, Shinigami. Sode No Shirayuki, Hyourinmaru, Rukia Kuchiki dan ketiga Diasee adalah Revatail. Hanya saja mereka berbeda satu sama lain."

"Jadi... darah milik Toush--maksudku Diasee... adalah darah terkutuk buatan seorang dewa kematian?"

"Ini baru hipotesaku. Masalahnya kalau benar... mengapa Ginkogan seperti itu lahir dari rahim mahluk yang bukan Ginkogan..."

* * *

Sebelum lupa, untuk yang tidak jelas mohon katakan untuk bahan 'Data Drain' yang berikutnya. Walau bagian itu terbilang masih agak lama.

* * *

Ruki_ya

Ichigo : Aku beberapa chapter ke depan akan muncul. as... (melirik Hitsu dengan wajah Blushing)

Shiro : Itu kan cuma karena aku jadi cewek aja Ichi!!!!

Gin : Eh? Jadi cewek?

Ruise : (Sibuk nyari kostum cewek buat Rubah, Babon sama Shiro)

Rukia : Heh... mangkanya aku nggak mau ambil peran ini (mewek)

Gin : Itu Byaku... dia punya masih punya hubungan dengan Rukia da Fic ini

ruki4062jo

RikuSena : Kami sudah kembali ke alam kami.

Ruise : Itu Cross bentar kok, setelah ini semua tokoh Bleach tanpa ikut campur, walau ada Cross-Dressing di suatu tempat sih (tawa picik)

Shiro : Lokasi Cross-Dressing apus aja ya?

Ruise : Nanti Ichi nggak masuk dong... nggak aha.

Namie Amalia

Byakuya : Nggak jelas, aku bakal muncul dan ilang dalam jangka waktu nggak jelas. Tapi tetp punya peran penting kok.

Rukia : Nee-san keluar juga nggak Nii-san?

Byakuya : ... Sebaiknya kamu nggak tahu.

Tsuichi Yukiko

Ruise : Ini sudah masuk, lala, maaf agak lama

* * *

Yay!

Dan dengan ini Rui bisa Update dengan teratur lagi -?-

Jadi kalau gini Tiap minggu setidaknya ada yang Rui update degh

* * *

* * *

Bleach belong to Tite Kubo

Hymmnos belong to Akira Tsuchiya

Pocky belong to... (masukin satu batang ke mulut) Rui!!!! (Dibunuh produsennya)


	17. Eror Story nan Gaje

RUI BILANG DULU! BACA!

Chapter yang sebenarnya kalian buka ke halaman yang sebelumnya.

Ini cuma Chapter pembuka yang Rui temukan di Note FB (Bagus banget, orang mah nemu di Folder ini di Note)

Di mana Rui nyadar kalau ini tadinya yang mau dijadikan fic Ini, tapi alurnya kayaknya agak beda dan bggak ada Diviega-Diviega-an.

Jadi... kalian mau Rui lanjutkan Fic ini dalam Fic baru kalau Fic "ini" tamat atau nggak perlu karena memang ini gaje, maklumkan kalau penulisannya masih kacau, ini dibuat waktu... akhir Agustus. Kalau ngecek tanggal Note dibuat sih.

Ada juga sih satu lagi dengan tema Friendship pas Rui acak-acak itu Note.

* * *

Malam yang hening buyar oleh teriakan histeris penuh ketakutan dan derapan langkah baju besi yang berlari mengelilingi kota. Melemparkan berbagai macam benda yang mengakibatkan kebakaran. Menusuk para penduduk dan membiarkan besi tajam berwarna merah yang terus menetes.

Dua orang bertudung bersembunyi di sebuah lorong kecil. Seorang berambut pirang dan seorang lagi dengan tubuh lebih mungil dan rambut ungu yang tengah memeluk bayi mungil yang terlelap.

"Hei... kita ke Seireitei. Di sana lebih aman!" pekik wanita berambut ungu itu.

"Tapi bayi ini... "Mana yang lebih penting? Peraturan atau nyawa?" pria berambut pirang itu hanya diam. Tak tahu harus berucap apa.

"HEI! ADA ORANG DISINI!" teriak seseorang yang mengenakan baju besi warna hitam.

"KH!? Buka portalnya!" perintah pria berambut pirang itu. Ia tarik pedang yang berada di pingangnya dan menyerang prajurit hitam itu. Dalam sekejap prajurit itu terjatuh bersimbah darah.

"Um..." wanita itu melangkah dan menghadap ke arah sebuah dinding bata yang merupakan akhir dari jalan itu mengusapnya perlahan menggunakan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya mendekap erat sang bayi dan mengucapkan bahasa yang sulit di mengerti...

"Was yea erra melenas tes ar ciel (1)" begitu ia mengucapkan kalimat itu cahaya mulai menyelubungi tubuhnya. Kakinya mulai melayang bersamaan dengan munculnya lingkaran merah di dinding.

"Ridalnae sol ciel (2). Her ar ciels irs (3). Won dor, ween kapa, forten forlinder (4) SEIREITEI" pada kata terakhir suaranya meninggi. Sebuah gerbang terbuka dan menampakkan padang bunga di seberang sana.

"Sudah terbuka... cepat masuk!" ucap wanita itu lantang. Ia berlari ke dalam lubang itu, di ikuti oleh pria pirang di belakang. Dan dalam hitungan detik gerbang itu tertutup. Tak menyisakan bekas bahwa ada portal di tempat itu sebelum nya.  


* * *

"Tolong jaga anak itu..." ucap seorang pria yang muncul tak lama setelah ketiganya menghilang bersama portal. Seorang pria berambut hitam yang mengenakan mahkota di kepalanya. Pandangan miris ia arahkan menuju dinding batu bata itu.

* * *

- 16 tahun kemudian -

"AKH! Mati kau!" teriak seorang pemuda sambil mengibaskan pedangnya ke arah seekor mahluk yang menyerupai monster. Tepat pada bagian topengnya dan dalam hitungan detik monster itupun hancur menjadi debu dan hilang dari pandangan mata.

"Wah, kemampuan mu makin meningkat ya, Ichigo" ucap seorang wanita berambut ungu sambil menepuk kedua tangannya dan menunjukkan senyum penuh arti.

"Yoruichi toh" balas pemuda bernama Ichigo dan berambut orange itu.

"Ei! Tidak sopan!" pekik Yoruichi sambil menggebungkan ke dua pipinya.

"Bercanda kok, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo cuek sambil menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"Ada pesan nih" jawab Yoruichi sambil menyerahkan sebuah note. Ichigo membaca note itu dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Yoruichi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut sambil melambaikan tangan.

Ichigo terus berlari diantara hilir mudik orang-orang menuju bangunan yang berada di tengah kota Seireitei itu.

Beberapa dari orang yang di laluinya memberi salam yang di balas dengan jawaban singkat dari pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Pagi Taichou" sapa seorang penjaga gerbang yang langsung mendapat jitakan dengan gagang pedang Ichigo.

"Jangan panggil Taicho di depan orang banyak, Hanatarou-kun" ucap Ichigo sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada penjaga bernama Hanatarou itu. Hanatarou hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah pucat melihat death glare dari Ichigo. Apalagi jaraknya dengan sang pemberi death glare hanya sejarak 5 senti.

Ichigo Kurosaki adalah pemuda berambut orange yang paling mencolok sekaligus pemegang jabatan sebagai Taichou di Seireitei, kota yang berada pada dimensi lain.

Dulu Seireitei tidak berada di dimensi yang lain dengan kota maupun negara lain. Tapi karena penduduk kota Seireitei yang mampu mengendalikan elemen-elemen tertentu dan hidup dengan umur panjang.

Banyak negara-negara yang mengincar mereka sebagai kelinci percobaan.

Oleh karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri ke dimensi lain. Dan sekarang hanya ada sedikit yang ingat akan keberadaan mereka. Sementara struktur kepemimpinan mereka tersusun bagaikan garir tegak lurus. Tempat pertama diisi oleh seorang Sautaicho, diikuti oleh Taicho yang di tempati Ichigo lalu seorang Fuku-taicho.

Posisi Ichigo sebagai Taichou sampai saat ini hanya di ketahui oleh para pegawai pemerintahan.

Pusat pemerintahan juga berada tepat di tengah kota yang dulunya merupakan gereja tua yang tak terpakai.

"Ada apa mencariku, Soutaichou?" ucap Ichigo sinis saat ia membuka pintu geser yang terhubung dengan ruangan Soutaichou.

"Wah, cepat juga kau datang Ichi" sapa seorang pria yang duduk di kursi. Pria itu mengenakan topi berwarna hijau-putih dan berambut pirang dengan jenggot dan kumis yang terkesan tidak terurus, Kisuke Urahara.

"Apa boleh buat, panggilan dari Soutaichou sih" jawab Ichigo ketus. Ia hempaskan dirinya ke atas kursi kosong di depan meja Urahara.

"Hum... ya sudah. Langsung saja, tolong antarkan temanku ke suatu tempat" begitu mendengan perintah Urahara yang tidak masuk akal itu Ichigo bungkam.

Empat garis siku-siku terlihat di keningnya.

"Itu tugas penjaga kan?" desis Ichigo pelan.

"Yah... ini memang tugas penjaga. Tapi juga berhubungan dengan dunia luar" ucap Urahara. Cengiran yang terlihat di wajahnya menghilang, wajah serius menggantikan cengiran itu.

Mendengar hal itu Ichigo langsung menampakan wajah tertarik pada ucapan Urahara.

"Maksud anda tempat yang dituju itu dunia luar?" tanya Ichigo. Sudut kanan bibirnya terangkat.

"Hum, bisa di bilang begitu. Kau tertarik pada dunia luar kan?" Urahara mulai mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas kesayangannya. Ichigo tersenyum miring dan mengangguk pelan.

* * *

(1) I will be eternally glad to give my love to this world

(2) Irreplaceable world

(3) I'm immersed in happiness becouse I exist in this world

(4) Over the earth, Inside the water, In front of the village


End file.
